Contigo
by Moon on the gloom
Summary: Rin ha crecido, y ve la realidad como es.Solo se frustra consigo misma por haber osado enamorarse de su señor y no puede evitar entristecer al saber que él jamás la amara…pero ¿Estará en lo correcto? Solo faltan tres años para reunirse de nuevo con el Youkai.¿Que tendrán que afrontar para aceptar su sentimientos? ¿Que es lo que esconde ese frío corazón? y ¿Que futuro les esperara?
1. Chapter 1

** Hola minna-san XD**

**Aquí con un nuevo fic, espero sea de su agrado, y dejen sus reviews con opiniones, criticas (constructivas e_e ) y en fin, sus opiniones. Me hace feliz leerlas**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi su creadora**

* * *

**Contigo**

** Capitulo 1**

-¡Kaede-sama, regresare por la tarde, iré a recoger algunas flores! –se despidió Rin saliendo de la choza, había terminado ya sus deberes y le gustaba pasear después por los alrededores.

-¡Rin! Procura no tardarte, Inuyasha no está, así que tendrás que andarte con cuidado por el bosque –exclamo la anciana desde el fondo de su choza.

-Si Kaede-sama, no se preocupe –saco de entre su kimono una daga plateada, misma que mando a forjar con el herrero de la aldea en su cumpleaños número 11, aunque Inuyasha insistió en que fuera Totosoai quien le brindara su primer arma, sin embargo la chica se negó apelando que aprendería a manejar un arma sencilla, se entrenaría lo suficiente para después poseer un arma poderosa- ¡Mire! Aquí tengo mi daga, con esta nadie podrá herirme, bueno, ahora me voy, regresare temprano! –sonriendo se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre el bosque.

La experta miko siempre andaba pendiente cuando Rin salía sola, sobre todo desde que el pueril físico le abandono y en su lugar se abrió paso al cuerpo de una bella joven de 15 años; cintura estrecha, piernas largas, rostro fino como el de una misma Youkai y, siendo ella humana, impactaba a cualquier hombre que le dirigía la mirada , su cabello castaño oscuro la cubría como cascada terminando hasta su cintura, y su sonrisa sencilla que irradiaba alegría y confianza, una joven hermosa en todos los aspectos.

No tardo mucho en llegar a su lugar preferido; un claro del bosque al cual le atravesaba un cristalino rio, y en la orilla de este crecían flores amarillas. Rin tomo unas y las acerco a su nariz, como amaba hacer eso, simplemente le era relajante inhalar ese dulce aroma, le hacía recordar su infancia, infancia que vivió junto al Mononoke albino, los viajes que realizaba junto al demonio sapo y el dragón de 2 cabezas. Irreal hasta cierto punto para los aldeanos, quienes se quedaban atónitos cuando Rin comenzaba a narrar alguna de sus tantas aventuras, no era algo común saber que una chiquilla fue cuidada por dos demonios (tres contando a Ah-un), pero con el tiempo se acostumbraron a la infante, y ahora señorita.

Se recostó en el pasto y volvió a oler las dulces flores, cerró los ojos relajándose con el aroma. El viento soplaba lento, el ocaso parecía ser eterno y el color rojizo tan cálido la arropo en un efímero sueño.

Apenas estuvo así unos minutos, se sobresalto de golpe al escuchar entre el follaje un estruendoso rugido acompañado del impetuoso revoloteo de las aves que parecían huir de algo realmente grande ya que a lo lejos las copas de los arboles dejaban de divisarse una a una, eran derribadas y lanzadas con fuerza. Se levanto cuando logro percatarse que ese algo se dirigía hacia donde ella se encontraba, Rin estaba asustada y se disponía a marcharse ya cuando el rugido alcanzo sus oídos, la criatura no estaba más que a unos metros de ella, aun oculta entre la naturaleza; de entre las ramas que rodeaban al claro se diviso la figura de un joven de 17 años retroceder rápidamente, esquivando así un ataque.

-¡Kohaku! –el mencionado miro hacia atrás buscando con la mirada.

-¡Rin!, vete, no quiero que salgas herida! –regreso su mirada al bosque, a tiempo que esquivo el ataque de un Oni purpura con la altura triple a la del exterminador, mismo que desde hace un largo rato el muchacho trataba de exterminar, y tomando en cuenta las graves heridas que tenía en todo su cuerpo, no lo había logrado con mucho éxito.

-Kohaku…

Rin salió corriendo hacia la aldea, tan deprisa como sus humanas piernas le permitían. Después de una larga carrera se detuvo a recuperar el aliento, miro hacia atrás, al parecer Kohaku había exterminado ya a la criatura, puesto que todo se veía un poco tranquilo.

Se quedo a la sombra de un árbol, apoyada con un brazo en el tronco de este. Había ya recuperado el aliento, miro hacia atrás tratando de percatarse que estaba ya todo calmado, pero lo único que logro captar era como el exterminador fue arrojado de golpe contra los arboles cercanos, Kohaku tenía heridas graves, en su rostro se veían rastros de sangre, al aliento agotado, esa criatura era más de lo que podía enfrentar.

-¡KOHAKU! – Rin se acerco al muchacho y lo ayudo a ponerse en pie -¡Vámonos!, hay que llegar a la aldea para pedir ayuda, ¡Mírate!

-N…no…te preocupes Rin – el exterminador apenas y podía hablar, se posiciono frente a ella –vete tú, estaré bien.

El oni apareció, comenzó a correr a ellos y de un solo ataque consiguió lanzar a Kohaku a unos metros, estrellándose contra unas rocas que se encontraban en el claro.

Rin comenzó a correr de nuevo tratando de llegar a la aldea lo más rápido posible. Pero el oni dio un salto y se posicionó frente a ella, la chica apenas y pudo reaccionar cayendo de espaldas asustada. De sus ropas saco su daga esperando el momento preciso para aunque sea herir un poco al oni, lo suficiente para que ella escapara. Por fortuna Rin era buena en puntería, había aprendido del monje Miroku a apuntar con al arma a su oponente. Espero un poco para lanzar su daga a la cara del oni, la daga se encajo en uno de sus ojos, provocándole molestia y enojo, rugió más fuerte, junto a eso alzo su brazo y aventó a la chica de nuevo, esta vez de un solo ataque arrojo a la chica de vuelta al claro.

Rin parecía una muñeca por la facilidad en que el oni la aventaba. Ya en el suelo alzo la vista y se topo con la figura de la criatura purpura, cuando esta se preparo para atacarla de nueva cuenta, una luz verde se deslumbró detrás y lo inmovilizó. De nueva cuenta, el Mononoke albino le salvaba la vida. Con un solo movimiento de su látigo el Oni cayó destrozado.

Ahí estaba el, tan perfecto como siempre, tan perfecto ante los ojos de Rin, su salvador llegaba siempre en el momento justo, pero... ¿Qué pasaría cuando eso no sucediera? Esa pregunta aun no cavia en ese momento.

Rin se levanto, por suerte no tenía heridas profundas, solo era el susto de creer que perdería la vida. Se sacudió el kimono, y sonriente como siempre, se dirigió al Youkai.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama! – el demonio le dedico una mirada por un fugaz instante, para enfocarla en el exterminador que a duras penas conseguía ponerse de pie. Avanzo hacia él, y sin delicadez alguna lo tomo por los hombros, levantándolo del suelo y apoyándolo contra el árbol a sus espaldas. Trato de contenerse, quería asesinarlo en ese instante, pero solo dijo…

-No vuelvas a involucrar a Rin en tus asuntos –no necesito de mas acciones para que Kohaku supiera lo mucho que deseaba eliminarlo. Le soltó los hombros y el joven cayo de golpe al suelo.

Desde lo lejos, Rin miraba desconcertada la escena, nunca había visto que su señor tratara así a Kohaku, puesto que aun recordaba como hace tiempo ellos viajaban juntos, nunca le había prestado tanta atención a que el exterminador los acompañara, pero tampoco era agresivo con él. Ahora se le hacía extraño ver que siempre que ello se topaban , Sesshomaru le dedicaba una mirada de desprecio cuando los veía juntos…acaso , su señor estaba "¿Celoso?", la chica negaba con la cabeza cuando se le ocurría semejante idea, por supuesto que no, un Taiyoukai no tiene esa clase de sentimientos y a ella no le importaba, porque desde hace mucho ella se había convencido de eso, aun así , el hecho de que esa posibilidad fuera un poco cierta la hacía sentirse feliz y confundida, lo que se espera de una chica enamorada. ¿Enamorada?, así era, pero no podía aceptarlo, no quería…él un Taiyoukai, ella una humana, simplemente imposible.

Aun así, la razón del porque Sesshomaru se llevaba tan mal con Kohaku, no era muy distinto a las ideas de Rin.

En las últimas visitas de Sesshomaru, este había sorprendido al exterminador espiando a Rin en varias ocasiones, lo notaba nervioso y de vez en cuando traía alguna flor en la mano. Sesshomaru al principio no le daba tanta importancia, "cosas de humanos" pensaba, aunque era verdad que al Youkai le disgustaba de cierta forma, y en su última visita para con Rin había comprendido todo.

**FLASH BACK**

Sesshomaru se proponía a irse de la aldea, ya era suficiente de estar ente humanos, el olor para el ya era bastante fuerte y desagradable, seguía avanzando, Jaken y Ah-un acostumbraban a irse antes, observo la luna antes de querer levitar en el aire, cuando un aroma conocido inundo su olfato. Era el aroma de Rin, y no estaba sola, se percibía el aroma de otra persona con ella.

Sesshomaru mostro una ligera sorpresa, Rin siempre regresaba a la aldea después de sus visitas. Con el semblante tranquilo avanzo guiado por el aroma y llego hasta el lugar; un claro del bosque alumbrado por la luna, las aves estaban calmadas pero aun se oía el trinar de algunas entre las ramas. Sesshomaru ubico rápido a la dueña del aroma, Rin estaba sentada junto a Kohaku frente a algunas rocas miraban fijamente la luna.

El demonio se quedo oculto entre los árboles, observando en silencio a los muchachos platicando, agudizo su oído tratando de escuchar la conversación. "¡¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo?!" pensó, -"Porque no soportas saber que esos dos están juntos, sabes que Rin no es digna de cualquier hombre, te mataría saber que ellos dos son pareja" –hablo su conciencia que no tardo en participar. "Cállate"-volvió a pensar y se concentro en escuchar lo que parecía ser el fin de su charla.

-Kohaku hay que regresar ya, tengo sueño –Rin bostezo, los ojos le pesaban, no acostumbraba dormir tan tarde. El exterminador se acerco a la chica y pronuncio…

-La noche está muy hermosa, duerme yo te protegeré.

-Pero…-de nuevo un bostezo arrullo a la chica, se recargo en una roca.

-Vamos –sonrió- yo estoy aquí.

Antes de que se diera cuenta Rin ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo, plácidamente arrullada con el silencio que comenzaba a esparcirse por el bosque. El exterminador se quedo observándola en silencio, detallo cada centímetro de su rostro, sus ojos cerrados, la nariz que hacía un perfil perfecto y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando fijo su vista en los labios tersos de la joven.

Estaba dubitativo acera de si debía hacerlo o no, desde hace mucho quería ser más que un amigo para Rin, pero los nervios y timidez se lo impedían.

Trago saliva y su sonrojo se intensificó al momento de acercarse al rostro de la muchacha, estaba seguro de querer besarla, era ahora o nunca. Pero más bien, seria nunca porque de entre los arboles escucho una voz muy conocida, se sobresalto cuando vio salir al demonio blanco. En un parpadeo Sesshomaru lo había tomado por el cuello con una sola mano, como hace ya varios años atrás, cuando manipulado por Naraku intento asesinar a Rin.

Sesshomaru vio el gesto de dolor del joven, estaba seguro que no podía respirar bien, así que solo le dijo…

-No te dejare tocar a Rin –apretó con más fuerza el agarre mientras el exterminador forcejaba con poco éxito liberarse de sus garras.

Después de dedicarle una mirada asesina lo soltó. Kohaku cayo de golpe en el pasto y una bocanada de aire regreso a sus pulmones, tosía con fuerza recuperándose del endemoniado agarre al que se Sesshomaru lo había sometido. Alzo la vista, y así como apareció el demonio blanco también en instante se había retirado del lugar.

Ya en el aire Sesshomaru había emprendido su viaje de regreso, molesto por la actitud del exterminador. No es que estuviera celoso o algo parecido, más bien era el hecho de que Kohaku había traicionado su confianza intentando besar a su humana, así es, SU humana, porque él era quien la había traído de nuevo a la vida, aunque fuera por simple "prueba" como lo llamo él en ese tiempo, le había regresado el inocente brillo a los pequeños luceros que lo miraron. Rin era su propiedad, nadie había osado a acercarse tanto a su propiedad, y que un simple joven se atreviera a hacerlo era simplemente inaceptable.

**FIN FLASH BACK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoola! :D **

**Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo :D gracias por sus reviews, espero mas e_e jeje en vdd gracias**

**Los personajes nome pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

Capitulo 2

La noche había caído y el manto celeste cubrió toda la zona, las luciérnagas habían salido como cada noche a iluminar los alrededores. El exterminador estaba en el suelo herido y la muchacha estaba junto a él, Sesshomaru los vio por un instante, se giro para marcharse ya era suficientes disgustos por un día.

-Rin, regresa a la aldea –el demonio se elevo en el aire, dejando a una triste Rin que lo miraba desde el suelo. Esa "visita" no había sido tan agradable, ni siquiera la miro, ella podía saber que estaba enojado.

-Sesshomaru-sama…, perdón –la chica se encogió de hombros y miro por última vez al Youkai alejarse en el cielo oscuro. Rin pensaba que él estaba enojado por ser tan débil, a pesar de dejar de ser una niña no lograba defenderse.

-¡Rin! –una voz saco de sus pensamientos a la chica, era Inuyasha que venía corriendo desde la aldea -¿Pero dónde demonios te habías metido mocosa? La anciana Kaede estaba muy preocupada, sabes que no debes andar por aquí sola –el hanyou se acerco a los muchachos y pudo notar que Kohaku estaba herido.- ¿Qué les paso? ¿Y Sesshomaru? Pude sentir su aroma cerca –cargo a Kohaku mientras olfateaba el aire.

-Etto… un oni nos ataco y Sesshomaru-sama nos salvo, pero se ha ido, se quedo por muy poco tiempo –explico mientras caminaban a la aldea –perdón, sé que no debí alejarme tanto de la aldea.

-Ya no importa al menos estas a salvo, vamos, nos esperan en la aldea.

Inuyasha cargaba en la espalda al exterminador que se encontraba muy débil, después de unos minutos llegaron a la aldea. La anciana Kaede se encontraba en la puerta de su choza con las manos cruzadas por detrás, esperando a que la chica apareciera, estaba preocupada pero cuando los vio salir de entre el bosque sintió un gran alivio al ver que estaba a salvo.

-Rin, muchacha, no vuelvas a darme un susto así –la anciana toco la espalda de la chica y le dijo que se adentraran a su choza, Inuyasha llevaría a Kohaku con Kagome para que pudiera curarlo, después de todo no era tan grave, pero si había perdido un poco de sangre.

-Perdón Kaede-sama, por preocuparla –hablo Rin un poco triste –sucede que un oni apareció de pronto y nos ataco a Kohaku y a mí, pero Sesshomaru-sama apareció y lo mato.

-Lo importante es que no estás herida –Kaede se arrodillo frente a ella para revisarla y al ver que en efecto, no estaba herida, fue frente a su caldero para menear la sopa que tenía preparada. Se mantuvo así por unos minutos, después fue por unos platos para comenzar a servir

Rin mientras, se mantenía silenciosa, pensando en que tal vez Sesshomaru se había ido porque estaba harto de siempre salvarla. Ella ya no era una niña como en aquel entonces cuando la rescataba de los atentados que Naraku le hacía, ella había crecido y ya era de tiempo de poder defenderse sola.

-Toma –dijo la anciana ofreciéndole un plato de sopa a Rin, ella lo acepto, pero solo lo puso sobre sus piernas.

-¿Sucede algo Rin? –la anciana se sentó frente a ella para empezar a comer, Rin se mantuvo callada y al ver que no iba a hablar se dedico a comer.

-Kaede-sama? –por fin hablo la chica, un poco dudosa respecto a lo que preguntaría. Estaba segura de lo que quería, solo faltaba que Kaede, como su "tutora" le concediera el permiso.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Usted… ¿me entrenaría para poder usar un arma? –la chica la miraba fijamente, esperando ansiosa una respuesta, pero solo reino el silencio, la anciana seguía comiendo y tal pareciera que no le había prestado atención a lo que pregunto. Después de unos segundos dejo su plato a un costado y miro a Rin.

-¿Qué hay con la daga que tenias?

-Yo perdí la daga hoy en la tarde cuando intente defenderme del oni que nos ataco.

De nuevo un silencio invadió la choza, Rin estaba segura de querer usar un arma, ya no daría marcha atrás a lo que puso como meta.

-¿Para qué quieres usar una? ¿Acaso ya estas preparada? –la anciana la miraba fijamente, era cierto que Rin había dicho que usaría una verdadera arma cuando aprendiera a manejar su daga, pero para Kaede aun era muy pronto.

-Quiero aprender a defenderme sola, sin tener que depender de nadie, así como Inuyasha-san o Miroku-san –la chica sonrió un poco al recordar viejas escenas de cuando algún ser maligno atacaba la aldea, ellos siempre protegían a esta – y también están Sango-chan y Kagome-chan, ellos son muy fuertes y no necesitan de nadie para cuidarse, no necesitan que ser salvados por alguien… no son una carga –murmuro esto último por lo bajo, Kaede la había escuchado y ahora estaba segura del porque Rin estaba tan callada, la chica pensaba que era una carga para Sesshomaru, aunque claro está que no es así. De todas maneras prefirió callar.

-No puedo entrenarte.

-¿Qué? –la chica estaba confundida, ¿Por qué Kaede no podía? O más bien, ¿Por qué no quería? –pero, Kaede-sama, usted misma fue quien ayudo a Kagome-chan para perfeccionar su poder espiritual y gracias a ello es muy fuerte, no diga que no puede.

-No puedo Rin, es cierto que ayude a Kagome con una parte de su entrenamiento espiritual para liberar su energía, pero eso fue porque ella tiene ese tipo de poder, y yo en ti no he percibido ningún tipo de poder espiritual, yo solo entreno a futuras sacerdotisas.

-Pero… usted podría enseñarme a usar el arco, o tal vez alguna otra herramienta como una espada.

-Rin, mi edad ya no me lo permite del todo, no empleo fuerza en mis entrenamientos. Es por eso que no puedo –Rin bajo la mirada, "¿Acaso estará tan entusiasmada para aprender a usar un arma?" pensó al verla así, suspiro un poco y hablo –Sin embargo, tienes a más personas que pueden ayudarte a entrenar de la forma en que tu quieres. Te agradezco que me ofrecieras la oportunidad. ¿Por qué no le pides a Inuyasha que te ayude con eso de la espada? –Rin alzo la mirada entusiasmada.

-¿U...usted cree que quiera? –pregunto emocionada. Eso significaba que Kaede le daba el permiso de aprender a defenderse con un arma.

-Ya veremos mañana que dice –la anciana sonrió, "en verdad está decidida" – pero ahora comete esa sopa, seguro ya esta mas que fría.

-Hai! –Rin estaba feliz, ahora solo faltaba ver que el hanyou aceptara.

Paso la noche pensando y fantaseando acerca de su futuro entrenamiento, acerca de cómo entrenaría, si sería fácil o muy pesado. Y entre tantos ideas que tuvo se quedo dormida, arrullada por los grillos descansó plácidamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! muchas gracias a todos los que han leido mi fic, goemn por actualizaaar! T_T

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Una fresca mañana invadió la aldea, el trinar de las aves despertaron a Rin que dormía placida en la choza. Abrió los ojos con pereza, diviso los rayos del sol entrando por la puerta, se dispuso a seguir un rato así pero de inmediato recordó lo que había platicado con Kaede el día anterior. Entusiasmada se levanto y arreglo todo en la choza, se cambio y se vistió con un Kimono rosa adornado con algunas flores en las extremidades, ato su obi a la cintura y su coleta como siempre.

Después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que Kaede no estaba.

-Pero que distraída soy, por estar pensando ni me di cuenta que Kaede-sama no está –dijo Rin con la mano sobre su frente, suspiro y miro hacia el lugar en donde la anciana dormía, estaba ya todo arreglado. Se paro en la entrada y miro a su alrededor, a lo lejos vio a Kaede venir con algunos leños. Rin corrió hacia ella.

-Kaede-sama! –la anciana la miro desde lo lejos y le dedico una sonrisa, después de un momento la chica la alcanzo -¿Por qué no me aviso que iría por leños? Sabe que no está en edad para cargar cosas tan pesadas –le regaño Rin tomando algunos leños.

-Tranquila, no te desperté porque estabas durmiendo tan calmada, además debes tener energía para comenzar con el entrenamiento ¿no es así?, mejor apresúrate –le aconsejo su tutora.

-¡Es verdad! ¡El entrenamiento!, iré a buscar a Inuyasha-san, pero antes dejemos esto en la cabaña –la chica corrió hasta donde vivían para dejar los leños y emprender su camino para buscar al hanyou.

Las dos se encaminaron hacia el lugar, Rin dejo los leños en el suelo y salió corriendo de la cabaña despidiéndose de la anciana. Corrió solo algunos metros, saludando a las personas que se encontraban a los alrededores como le era costumbre, ya que la cabaña en donde Inuyasha y Kagome vivían no estaba tan retirada. Era cuestión de pasar por algunas viviendas más. Anduvo entre algunos árboles más hasta que llego por fin a su destino.

Se detuvo al frente de la cabaña, sencilla pero fuerte, hecha por el mismo Inuyasha. Respiro hondo y llamo desde afuera.

-¡Kagome-chan, Inuyasha-san! –Hubo un silencio, pero después desde dentro se escucho una voz permitiéndole pasar. Rin se adentro y vio a Kagome sentada arreglando algunas cosas.

-Rin-chan, pero que gusto tenerte por aquí, ¿se te ofrece algo? –hablo la miko que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, este no le había afectado mucho, seguía viéndose igual de joven que hace unos años cuando Rin la vio por primera vez.

-Kagome-chan arigatou, Etto…si, estaba buscando a Inuyasha-san.

-Fue con Miroku en un trabajo, pero no tardara en volver, espéralo aquí –explico sonriente, aunque le pareció un poco extraño que Rin preguntara por el, así que le cuestiono a la chica el porqué lo buscaba. Rin se sentó junto a ella y le explico lo que había pasado con el Oni que los ataco el día anterior. Kagome escuchaba atenta y recordó que Kohaku había salido muy herido, ella fue quien lo curo. Terminada la explicación de Rin, Kagome hablo.

-Me parece muy buena idea que quieras entrenar Rin-chan, pero… yo no creo que seas una carga para nadie –Rin agacho la mirada, pero la alzo nuevamente cuando sintió la mano de Kagome en su mejilla –además, no quiero que te lastimes, te entiendo en parte –la miko aparto su mano y miro hacia un punto en la nada, recordando cuando recién había llegado a le época feudal y las batallas en los que muchas veces no había sido capaz de defenderse sola –yo también me sentía así cuando llegue a esta época, me sentía muy impotente cuando los enemigos nos atacaban, pero con el tiempo logre desarrollar los poderes espirituales que poseo, aun así no fue fácil. Tuve que enfrentarme muchas veces al error y esto conseguía poner mi vida en riesgo. Es por eso que no quiero que te lastimes –la miko volvió a mirarla y sonrió. Se quedaron un tiempo en silencio hasta que continuo –de todas formas no soy quien para negarte lo que quieres hacer, si estás segura de esto, seguro lo lograras.

Rin también le correspondió con una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Se llevaba bastante bien con Kagome desde que se quedo en la aldea, muchas veces se quedaban largo rato hablando, era una muy buena amiga para Rin, y claro que Kagome pensaba lo mismo de la chica. Hablaban y reían como siempre. Unos instantes después apareció el hanyou.

-Kagome, ya regrese –entro a la cabaña y vio a Rin sentada –eh? Rin que pasa? –la muchacha se puso de pie. Lo miro fijo por un momento silencioso, incluso una brisa sacudió la cabaña en la que estaban. De inmediato el hanyou sudo frio y hablo.

-Qu…Que pasa? Hice algo malo? –pregunto nervioso, mirando a Kagome y luego a Rin por unos instantes más. Rin se quedo sorprendida. ¿Por qué preguntaba eso? Y ¿Por que estaba tan nervioso? Seguramente temía que Kagome mencionara aquella palabra que desde hace mucho no pronunciaba. El tan solo pensarlo ponía al hanyou nervioso.

Después de unos segundos más de tensión, Rin dio un suspiro, cerró sus ojos un momento más y su semblante cambio al de uno serio. Abrió sus orbes y volvió a mirar a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha-san… -hablo- Quisiera que me ensañara a usar un arma, como la espada. Lo he visto muchas veces y enserio me gustaría que usted fuera quien me entrene –hizo una leve reverencia- por favor.

Esta vez el hanyou fue el sorprendido, y esa brisa paso de nuevo.

No esperaba que Rin le pidiera que la entrenara, ella era una chica dulce, y a veces hasta demasiado femenina como para que el uso de las armas le interesara de un día para otro. Aunque si recordaba el momento en el que recibió su daga, pero después de tanto tiempo pensó que Rin olvidaría todo eso. Se quedo pensando y hablo.

-Así que quieres aprender –su tono era serio, tampoco molesto –Me parece bien que quieras hacerlo –cerro los ojos y se cruzo de brazos –después de todo, tu dijiste que esperarías el momento para usar una verdadera arma, supongo que ese momento llego.

-Así es Inuyasha-san.

-¿Y qué dices? –hablo Kagome poniéndose de pie.

El hanyou abrió los ojos mirando fijamente a Rin. En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de astucia, la misma que aparecía cuando lograba dominar alguna técnica especial para Tessaiga.

-¡Cuenta conmigo Rin! –la chica sonrió al instante y agradeció al hanyou por su apoyo. Apenas podía creer que él le dijera que sí. Así podría dominar la espada con más destreza. Estaba demasiado feliz que abrazo a Kagome y a Inuyasha juntos, la miko correspondió al gesto y también los abrazo a los dos.

Ambas mujeres reían juntas mientras sin querer, asfixiaban al pobre hanyou "presa del agarre"

Hasta dejarlo morado y al parecer inconsciente…

-Uh?–Rin se separo del abrazo al ver al hanyou con la cara morada y ojos de espiral –Inuyasha-san! ¡¿Está bien?! –la chica estaba asustada mientras agitaba al hanyou para que despertara. Aun así no reaccionaba.

-Tranquila Rin –hablo Kagome de lo más tranquila palmeando su hombro – sé cómo hacerlo reaccionar -pauso- Inuyasha…

-No! Kagome –el hanyou reacciono de inmediato, pareciera tener un radar o alguna especie de poder para predecir el futuro o tal vez solo era que estaba acostumbrado.

-¡Osuwari! –y el hanyou se azoto al instante en el suelo. Ese collar sí que era de lo más molesto.

-Ka…gome…-extendió su mano -¿Por…que? –hablo aun desde el suelo mirando a Kagome con la voz temblorosa.

-Lo ves Rin, ahora está bien –la miko trato de disimular la risa, cubriéndose con su mano. Sin embargo no pudo más que soltar la risa de volver a ver a Inuyasha en ese estado. Le hacía sentirse bien pronunciar esa palabra de vez en cuando, claro que para el hanyou no era en absoluto agradable. La adolescente observaba el cuadro tan peculiar que formaban los dos.

-Etto…si –a Rin le resbalo una gotita –menos mal que ya está bien –al final, también sonrió, esa pareja sí que era muy especial.


	4. Chapter 4

****Hola! aqui con un nuevo cap! :D dejen review, me gusta saber lo que piensan n_n

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahasi, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capitulo** **4**

Pasaron días de arduo entrenamiento. Días en los que Rin pudo notar lo hábil que era el hanyou con su katana. Por su parte, Inuyasha trataba de contenerse, era un entrenamiento después de todo y con el arma que Rin tenia no se podía pelear enserio. Es decir, no podía usar ninguna de las técnicas de Tessaiga.

La había forjado el mismo herrero de la aldea al día siguiente que Inuyasha le permitió entrenar.

Kagome y los demás de vez en cuando eran testigos de los días en que entrenaban. La miko siempre estaba asustada y oraba por que la chica no saliera herida.

Era el 14º día de entrenamiento todos estaban admirando la escena de "batalla" que se daba lugar en un claro cerca del pozo.

-¿Estas lista? –la mirada del hanyou era firme y decidida. Estaba en posición de atacar con la espada desenvainada apuntando hacia la chica.

-S…si –le chica disimulo en quejido de cansancio, se ponía de pie recuperándose del ataque previo al que el hanyou la había sometido. Presiono con fuerza la katana en sus manos y logro estar en posición de defensa.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Por favor no seas tan duro! –gritaba Kagome desde lo lejos, con las manos sobre el corazón, más preocupada de lo que aparentaba -¡Inuya...-

-¡Esta bien Kagome-chan! –le interrumpió Rin, mirando fijamente al mencionado. Con porte serio y decidido mientras que a éste, se le dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción, al ver que Rin por fin se ponía seria conforme avanzaban los entrenamientos.

-Pero…-la miko miraba asustada la escena, orando cada vez más.

-Está bien Kagome –hablo Miroku –Rin a progresado mucho en todos estos días –la miko volteo a verlo y después devolvió la mirada a la chica. Era verdad, Rin ya no era la misma que días anteriores, aunque le seguía costando trabajo, podía seguir en pie más tiempo. Detallo su rostro serio y decidido. Su mirada ahora era una madura y preparada. Más de lo que era días anteriores.

-Creo que tienes razón –ahora podía notarlo, era una chica, pero aun así era muy fuerte. La miko suspiro y sustituyo el gesto de preocupación por una sonrisa de confianza, cálida y llena de ánimos. Siempre que los miraban se preocupaba, pero se dio cuenta que no era lo mejor. Debía apoyarla y darle confianza -¡Tú puedes Rin! –grito apoyando a la chica. Los demás al verla sonrieron y también la acompañaron. Sus gritos llegaron hasta los oídos de la chica que sonrió feliz sin dejar de animarse.

-Mira, tienes fans –Inuyasha rió ante su comentario. También era fiel testigo del progreso de su ahora "aprendiz" por así llamarla.

-¡Y no los decepcionare! –la chica tomo la iniciativa y esta vez ella era quien le llegaba de sorpresa al otro. Chocando el filo de las espadas apoyo toda su fuerza en esta. El hanyou la miraba con gesto divertido. No se movió de su lugar pero su pecho retrocedió un poco por la presión a la que estaba sometido.

Dio un paso con fuerza y ahora fue él quien hizo retroceder a Rin, pero esta había aprendido técnicas de ayuda en esos casos. En un movimiento rápido logro zafarse del ataque dando un giro y chocando el filo de nuevo.

Una danza de espadas comenzó, el sonido al rozar se escuchaba a metros de distancia, llegando hasta el "publico" que los observaba quieto, los gritos de ánimo cesaron y en su lugar reino un silencio, pues los presentes admiraban la escena desde su lugar concentrados en los movimientos.

Ante la luz solar, el rozar de las espadas parecía una lluvia de diamantes que bailaban alrededor del hanyou y su alumna. El viento soplaba en contra de los movimientos que se ejercían con presión en sus armas. Algunas veces Rin podía manejar muy fácil los ataques y esquivaba cada uno con eficacia, Inuyasha no era fácil de cansar o derrotar. La chica presionaba y ejercía más fuerza en sus movimientos. Mientras el hanyou la hacía retroceder con más fuerza y rapidez Los dos eran hábiles, y esquivaban el ataque del oponente que tenían al frente.

-Feh! Ya no eres tan débil –hablaba Inuyasha mientras se movía en dirección contraria al del filo del arma, Rin lo había atacado por sorpresa cuando él la derribo. Con un movimiento hábil consiguió una buena puntería al casi rozar la mejilla del hanyou – ¡pero sigues siendo una molestia! –Inuyasha retrocedió para impulsarse.

-No es bueno que me subestime Inuyasha-san –la chica estaba seria y atenta. La katana de Inuyasha consiguió hacer que retrocediera un paso, pero eso le sirvió para impulsarse y dar un giro bajo, apuntando al abdomen del hanyou; este lo esquivo, aunque su túnica se corto levemente por el filo.

Rin parecía otra chica al momento de tomar un arma. Parecía a veces que iba enserio con herir a Inuyasha, su mirada era de una mujer madura y fría ante su oponente, pero solo eran fugaces instantes en que dejaba ver ese brillo en sus ojos. Algo raro en una chica tan dulce como ella.

Inuyasha se sorprendía de ver ese brillo. En una de esas veces, se había puesto a meditar sobre eso, hasta que llego su solución; era el mismo brillo que aparecía en Sesshomaru cuando tenía una batalla. ¿Acaso su influencia en Rin era tal? Eso hasta ahora, seguía siendo un total enigma.

No estaba asustado, si no sorprendido.

En un movimiento veloz de katana, ambos lograron quitarle el arma al otro, las cuales salieron volando cada una en dirección contraria clavándose en la tierra. Dejando a sus poseedores sin ninguna herramienta de batalla. Dando fin al entrenamiento.

Unas risas se escucharon desde el fondo así como unos aplausos de su "audiencia".

El par volteo a verlos y también se les dibujo una sonrisa. Rin se recostó en el pasto, descansando del entrenamiento que esta vez a cabo por empate, y no con Inuyasha de vencedor como pasaba constantemente. Rin suspiro y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Al abrirlos se topo con la mano extendida de su mentor.

-Vamos Rin –el hanyou sonreía y Rin tomo su mano para ponerse de pie. Ambos se dirigieron a donde los demás.

-Estuviste muy bien Rin –la felicito Sango, acompañada de un maullido de Kirara. Rin acaricio a la gatita y agradeció por las palabras de la extermidora.

La chica miro alrededor buscando algo con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa Rin-chan? –la miko también volteo tratando de hallar lo que Rin buscaba.

-¿Y Shippo-kun?

-Salió de nuevo de la aldea. Hoy tenía una prueba importante –respondió el monje.

-Ah, ya veo –Rin era muy amiga del kitsune, y de vez en cuando salían a buscar aventuras nuevas, aunque la mayoría terminaran con ellos de presas de algún oni, les era muy divertido.

-Regresemos muchachos, deben tener hambre –Kagome se puso de pie y comenzó a andar en dirección a la aldea.

-Y nosotros debemos regresar con las gemelas y el bebe –Miroku sonrió abrazando a Sango. Por primera vez no se porto como un pervertido con su esposa. Lo cual sorprendió a la exterminadora –los dejamos con Kohaku, con lo inquietas que son deben tenerlo muy entretenido.

-Sus hijos son adorables Miroku-san –Rin sonrió al recordar las veces en que ella jugaba con estos. Si eran muy inquietos, ya se imaginaba a Kohaku siendo el juguete de estos. Rió por lo bajo imaginándolo.

-Por supuesto que lo son, son hijos míos después de todo –hablo el monje orgulloso y un brillito apareció en su sonrisa –haber cuando nos sorprenden con unos hijitos Inuyasha –dijo con tono burlesco. Mientras el mencionado y Kagome abrían los ojos sorprendidos.

-¡Qu...Qué cosas dices Miroku! –hablo toda sonrojada Kagome.

-Feh! Eres un idiota! –también Inuyasha estaba sonrojado. Volteando a ver al monje amenazándolo con golpearlo, alzando su manga y preparando el puño.

-¿Y por qué te sonrojas Inuyasha? –el monje veía divertido el rostro de su amigo. Mientras sango reía.

Las orejitas del hanyou se pusieron alertas y dibujo un gesto de molestia.

-¡AAA…Son unos tontos! –de un salto se adelanto a la aldea, corriendo lo más rápido que podía, desapareció entre los árboles.

Los demás lo siguieron mientras seguían platicando y a Kagome se le bajaba el sonrojo.

¿Hijos? Jamás llego a sus mentes esa pregunta. Sí, sería lindo ver correr a unos pequeños hanyou por la aldea, con esas orejitas características del padre. Sin querer, Kagome empezó a imaginarse como serian sus bebes, si algún día los tuvieran. Sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos. Quizás, era demasiado pronto para eso de formar una familia.

Rin los seguía, pero se detuvo en un punto de la caminata mientras los demás se adelantaban, pensando en todo lo que había entrenado hasta ahora. Ella misma pudo darse cuenta de cuánto había mejorado, era más resistente a las "batallas" y su manejo de la katana se demostraba con más destreza que días anteriores. Reviso sus manos y después al arma que tenía en estas, el viento paso por sus cabellos y ropajes, un momento de paz y tranquilidad. Sonriente decidió seguir con su caminata.

-Así que estás entrenando –la voz saco de sus pensamientos a la chica que se detuvo y giro la cabeza, buscando el lugar de donde provenía la voz. De entre algunas ramas y arbustos vio salir la silueta de su amo, avanzando tranquilamente y con el porte serio igual que siempre. La había estado observando desde hace unos instantes en silencio, alejado de todo el escándalo que hacía su "publico".

-¡Sesshomaru-sama! –sonriente la chica fue hacia donde se había detenido, quedando a unos pasos de distancia de su amo. Lo tenía tan cerca, pero no podía estrecharlo, por el simple hecho que ella no tenía ese derecho por sobre él. La sonrisa disminuyo un poco al recordarlo. Era muy desagradable para ella haber tenido esa osadía de "enamorarse" de él. Hasta cierto punto se odiaba por descubrir esos sentimientos mal disimulados con una faceta de padre e hija, cuando ella bien sabía que no era ese tipo de relación que deseaba tener con el demonio. Lo quería y no precisamente como a un padre. Su mirada se desvió topándose con el suelo.

-No me imagine que consultaras al hanyou para eso –hablo Sesshomaru, la mirada de la chica se elevo, devolviendo ese brillo de emoción.

-Yo tampoco lo creí ¿sabe? Es también una sorpresa para mí –la chica sonreía y el demonio observaba el semblante tan feliz. Una chiquilla, siendo entrenada por un hanyou…le parecía algo incoherente y hasta tonto, pero tenía que aceptarlo, ese "idiota", como solía llamarlo, le había enseñando algunas cosas buenas a Rin, como era humana y el semi demonio, su entrenamiento era adecuado. Siempre pensó que el hibrido, solo estaba hasta ese nivel -¿Desde hace cuanto que está aquí? –prosiguió Rin, dándose cuenta que su amo había salido como si estuviera oculto.

-Vine a lo de siempre –hablo frío y cortante. Rin sintió sus palabras más de lo que demostró. El Youkai no era de muchas palabras ni de los que demuestran sentimientos, pero le precisamente sus palabras le habían hecho ideas. –"a lo de siempre" –repitió en su mente con tristeza. ¿Estaba harto?, meditaba la chica, o era solo que en su búsqueda de encontrar sentimientos hacia ella provenientes del Youkai, estaba haciendo un alboroto sentimental dentro de sí misma. Cerró los ojos con frustración recordando de lo que ella se había convencido, -El no me ama, jamás lo hará- recordó.

-¿Viene de visita entonces?

-¿A que mas? –el demonio la miro, hoy estaba más rara que otras veces. Continúo para sacar de sus ropajes un pequeño envoltorio, hecho con un pañuelo rosado de seda.

-¿Qué es? –pregunto la chica, regresando su emoción, con curiosidad observaba el pequeño bulto que su amo saco de sus ropas.

El demonio extendió su brazo hasta las manos de la chica, esta lo tomo con cuidado, con el gesto inundado de felicidad y emoción, todos los líos sentimentales que tenía desparecieron tan pronto como aparecieron. Sostuvo el obsequio entre sus manos sonriente. La seda era tan suave y tenía un aroma especial que a ella le fascino. Se disponía a abrirlo cuando escucho unas voces llamándola, era Sango y Kagome que la buscaban.

-¡Rin!

-¡Rin! … ¿en dónde estará? –pregunto preocupada la miko.

-Nos seguía hace un rato, somos muy descuidados –hablo Sango –ni siquiera nos percatamos de cuando despareció.

Rin las escuchó, se disponía a marchar para continuar con su trayecto. Cuando volteo para despedirse de Sesshomaru, este a no estaba. Había desaparecido mientras ella no podía mirar. Siempre era tan misterioso que a veces ella se sentía sola o vacía en sus visitas. Ahora ni siquiera habían podido compartir tiempo. Aunque en realidad, el "tiempo" que ellos tenían, era solo quedarse a ver el alba, sin palabras, sin nada, solo observar como el sol se escondía detrás de las montañas y el viento resoplaba sus pensamientos en la nada. Solo saber que estaba a su lado reconfortaba a la chica. Se había ido sin una palabra, a decir verdad, no era raro en el.

-¡Aquí estoy! –Rin se olvido de sus pensamientos y decidió marchar de regreso a la aldea. Guardo el pequeño obsequio de su amo en su kimono. Volteo por última vez hacia donde se encontraba su amo. El viento revolvió sus cabellos en forma de despedida, cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Rin! –Sango seguía llamándola cuando la vio venir corriendo de entre el bosque -¡Aquí esta! Rin-chan, ya no te desaparezcas otra vez, ¿De acuerdo? –le sonrió Sango mientras iban donde Kagome.

-Si, lo siento Sango-chan.

-Ya, está bien, vámonos.

Así las chicas desparecieron entre el bosque mientras un Youkai las observaba oculto detrás de un grueso árbol, no quería verlas, ya era mucho ir a una aldea soportando tantos humanos juntos. Era fastidioso, aun se le olvidaba que Rin vivía en la aldea con esos detestables humanos. Aunque Rin era humana no tenía ese desprecio para con ella. Observo como desaparecían así que emprendió su viaje de vuelta a un claro en donde lo esperaban Ah-un y el demonio sapo.

-Solo 3 años mas –murmuro ya en el aire, y sus palabras se perdieron en el viento.


	5. Chapter 5

****Y aqui otro capitulo! n_n gracias por seguir mi historia, dejen review por favor, me gusta saber sus opiniones

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**Capitulo** **5**

Rin estaba en la cabaña, envaino su katana y la guardo donde estaban sus pertenencias. A veces a la chica se le ocurrían ideas cuando miraba un punto fijo en la nada y su mente viajaba kilómetros lejos de donde estaba. Solía imaginar cómo sería la vez en que se reuniría por fin con su amo. Otras de la reacción que él tendría de vivir nueva cuenta con él. Pasaba largos momentos imaginando el enorme castillo de su señor, porque es un lord ¿no?, a veces solía llamarse egoísta o hasta ambiciosa por imaginarse eso, pero es solo que quería saber cómo serían las cosas cuando regresara.

Suspiraba cuando se rendía de viajar en su mente. El futuro se definiría después.

Salió para caminar en los alrededores hasta que el sol se ocultara, Kaede no estaba, había viajado a una aldea a hacer un encargo a última hora. La chica insistió en acompañarle, pero la anciana se negó, así que Rin estaba sola y además apenada. ¿Apenada? Así es, ella ya no era una niña y no podía acompañar a su tutora cuando era llamada para algo. Le frustraba que pensara que no fuera capaz de hacer nada, ¡Ya no era una niña! Pero al parecer no valoraban su ayuda. Decidió olvidar todo eso y seguir andando.

-Tendrá sus razones ¿no? –se cuestiono así misma sobre lo que meditaba desde rato.

Opto por sentarse a la sombra de un árbol. El color naranja se plasmo en cada rincón del bosque, era su lugar favorito para admirar el atardecer ocultarse. En el horizonte había más bosques y un sendero hacia la derecha. Donde terminaba el bosque los arboles delimitaban las montañas enormes que se alzaban con esplendor, cómplices de ocultar el sol y de permitir salir el color oscuro de la noche.

Los rayos del astro aun irradiaban suave calor. Rin se recargo en el tronco del árbol y con una mirada melancólica siguió con sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos con pesadez frunciendo levemente el ceño. Como odiaba dejar de haber sido una niña y que la invadieran "preocupaciones de mujer" que jamás había sentido.

Como ese sentimiento de cariño hacia el Youkai cuando lo veía de lejos acercarse a ella. Según los rumores que escuchaba a veces provenir de las jóvenes aldeanas se llamaba "amor" o simple "enamoramiento". Rin se sonrojo de inmediato cuando recordaba esa palabra. Ya que siempre que lo recordaba pensaba en su amo. Pero de inmediato recobraba su postura.

-Se que él jamás podrá fijarse en mi –decía recargada abriendo los ojos con pesadez –entonces, ¿Por qué me aferro a este sentimiento?, me prometí a mi misma no sentir más esto por él –la chica sonrió resignada, miro su mano que estaba hecha puño –Supongo que después de todo, no soy buena con las promesas–extendió su mano mientras suspiraba y miraba por última vez la puesta de Sol.

Aun sentada se estiro alzando sus brazos hacia arriba y bostezando, al hacerlo, de entre sus ropas cayo el pequeño bulto rosado que su amo le había obsequiado momentos antes cuando la visito. Rin se percato y miro emocionada su obsequio. Se sentó mientras desanudaba la seda rosada con la que iba envuelto. Cuando lo logro, miro emocionada el pequeño regalo que tenía entre sus manos, sonrió sorprendida y acerco el frasquito a su nariz. Sesshomaru le había regalado una fragancia, en un frasco hecho de cristal y tenía una especie tapa en forma de corazón que permitía almacenar la fragancia sin regarla. Aspiro su aroma con los ojos cerrados y sonriente susurro.

-Lavanda y jazmín –la muchacha se ruborizo cuando lo pronuncio. Esa mezcla de aromas era su favorito desde pequeña, desde que aun vivía con su familia siempre conseguía esas flores para adornar su cabello y dejarlas en la tumba de sus seres queridos. Su corazón comenzó a latir mientras entre suspiros pronuncio –A Sesshomaru-sama nunca se le olvido.

**FLASH BACK**

Era primavera y en un camino lejos de todo, un pequeño sapo refunfuñaba la decisión que su amo había tomado.

-No puedo creerlo –hablaba frustrado mientras agitaba su báculo –todo por esa mocosa el amo bonito interrumpió su viaje para buscar a Naraku; "Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama que le parece ir a un lugar lleno de flores, ¿vamos que dice?" –susurraba imitando a Rin, la infante corría de un lugar a otro feliz, ignorante de los comentarios de Jaken –Chiquilla tonta –sentencio quedándose parado a mitad de su andar con los brazos cruzados y frotándose la frente mientras seguía expresando sus "alegres" comentarios de Rin.

Se calló de golpe cuando sintió que algo le golpeaba la espalda, dando a entender que estorbaba para el paso de alguien. El sapo sudo frio al voltear, pues sospechaba de quien se trataba. Su amo bonito estaba detrás de él, mirándolo serio y fulminándolo con los ámbares.

-¿Qué haces aquí parado? –Hablo con ese tono que solo Jaken sabia descifrar –Acompaña a Rin –dijo por ultimo.

-Ha...Hai! -Y el pequeño Youkai le obedeció aun refunfuñando y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Siempre le tocaba cuidarla, y si algo llegaba a pasarle era su culpa. Si no encontraban comida, era su culpa. Si los atacaban por sorpresa era su culpa. Pobre Jaken, pero así era su vida junto a su querido amo bonito. Suspiro al saber que pasara lo que pasara el tendría que cuidar de Rin.

Pronto llego donde la chiquilla y se sentó a su lado sin decir una palabra.

-Jaken-sama, ¡venga a jugar! -Rin corría alrededor de este apoyándose en los hombros. El demonio mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras las venitas le botaban en la frente.

-¡Ay déjame mocosa! No sé porque Sesshomaru-sama acepta tus caprichos –se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia la sombra de unos arbustos, donde se encontraba Ah-un.

-¡No sea tan amargado Jaken-sama! –la niña sonreía mientras veía alejarse al sapo. A veces era muy grosero pero para Rin, era muy buen mentor.

Siguió corriendo cantando una que otra canción improvisada al momento en que cortaba flores y las juntaba. Sesshomaru la veía correr desde la sombra de un gran árbol donde estaba sentado y recargado en el tronco, con la pierna derecha flexionada. Los ámbares la seguían en sus juegos, cuidándola desde lejos como siempre hacia. Cerró los ojos con pereza dispuesto a recuperar fuerza de batallas anteriores, después de todo había sido buena idea ir a un lugar tranquilo.

Aun con los ojos cerrados se mantenía alerta por si algún enemigo aparecía. Momentos más tarde se percato que los cantos de su protegida habían cesado, sus sentidos se agudizaron y sus parpados se abrieron lentamente. Rin no estaba en el campo, definitivamente habría un sapo mutilado para la tarde si no lograban encontrarla.

Sin embargo Jaken corrió con suerte. Rin estaba sentada al lado de Sesshomaru, jugando con las flores que había cortado. Miro de reojo para cerciorarse que todo estuviera en orden.

-¿Sucede algo? –cuestiono a la niña.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama! Ya despertó –la pequeña le dedico una más de esas dulces sonrisas y se puso de pie junto a su amo –Vine a dejarle estas flores tan hermosas que encontré.

Rin le ofreció las flores y el demonio las tomo después de unos segundos de observarlas detenidamente.

-Lavanda y jazmín –pronuncio en forma de pregunta a Rin. La niña solo sonrió de nuevo y le explico.

-¡Son mis flores favoritas! las dejaba en la tumba de mis papás –comenzó a explicar – ¡su aroma me encanta! –dijo por ultimo sonriendo al momento que daba una vuelta.

-¿Por qué no las dejas en su tumba? –Volvió a cuestionar –No las necesito si son importantes para ti.

-¡Estas flores simbolizan mi cariño hacia usted! –Rin tomo el pequeño racimo que Sesshomaru tenía entre sus garras y las acomodo en su estola –Así usted también tendrá ese aroma que me encanta y jamás me separare de su lado –se sentó de nuevo a su lado mientras Sesshomaru observaba su estola que había sido "decorada" por la infante. Impregnándose con el aroma de las flores gracias a la ayuda del viento. –"…Jamás me separare de su lado" –repitió en su mente.

-Debemos irnos –el demonio se puso de pie avanzando hacia un punto en el que volvía a ser el líder de la pequeña, el Youkai sapo y ah-un. Estos últimos se encontraban durmiendo lejos de Sesshomaru y Rin, debajo de la sombra de árboles frutales. Con una piedra logro despertar a su lacayo y este al dragón por el quejido de dolor. Ambos observaron a Sesshomaru avanzar seguido por Rin, así que emprendieron su camino, como siempre, siguiendo rastros de Naraku.

Aun a metros de distancia era fácil detectar el aroma floral en la estola de Sesshomaru propagarse con el viento. El mismo podía darse cuenta fácilmente de eso. Su olfato estaba inundado de ese aroma tan peculiar. Las palabras seguían repitiéndose en su mente. –"Jamás me separare de usted" -. Ese aroma le recordaría a Rin desde ese entonces y aquellas palabras podrían ser su orgullo o su mayor debilidad.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

El sonrojo sobre las mejillas de la adolescente se intensifico al recobrar esos recuerdos de su infancia. La sonrisa no se borro ni un segundo de su rostro. Añoraba esa época, en las que solo viajaba con el demonio por incontables lunas sin importar más.

Se detuvo a suspirar para después ponerse de pie y emprender su camino de regreso a la aldea, envolviendo su fragancia en el pañuelo rosado.

Los arboles adornados de naranja conformaban el paisaje perfecto entre viejos recuerdos y el obsequio que la transportaba a esos tiempos.

-Aquí estas –una voz hizo que Rin reaccionara y volteara instintivamente, buscando entre arboles encontró al dueño de la voz.

-Kohaku-kun –el joven estaba frente a ella con una mano detrás de la espalda. Desde hace poco que andaba buscándola cuando por fin dio con la chica –No te vi en todo el día, me alegra verte –sonrió mientras se acercaba a él. Se detuvo a unos pasos cuando se percato que el exterminador bajó la mirada y retrocedía -¿Sucede algo? –pregunto al verlo en ese estado.

-Tú... –comenzó a decir, algo tembloroso -¿Qué es lo que sientes por Sesshomaru? –su mirada yacía en el suelo y la pregunta la dijo de una sola vez sin rodeos.

-¿Qu…Que quieres decir? –Rin balbuceo las palabras y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín ante la extraña pregunta de su amigo. Jamás espero que él le preguntara esas cosas, es decir, nadie nunca se lo había preguntado.

-Lo quieres demasiado, ¿No es así? –volvió a preguntarle, esta vez alzo la mirada topándose con una Rin toda sonrojada y avergonzada. La respuesta que buscaba estaba frente a sus ojos, sin más que deducir ni pensar, ahora podía percatarse de todo. Con tristeza miro a la chica que tanto amaba, y que jamás podría corresponderle. La rosa que llevaba en su mano detrás de la espalda estaba ya destrozada por la fuerza aplicada, tratando de contener las lagrimas y la rabia que aquella mal disimulada respuesta le había causado un dolor inmenso. Pero dentro de él, había algo que le decía que quizá podría amarlo, aunque sea un poco, aunque sea por unos segundos deseaba escuchar o ver reflejado en los ojos de Rin ese sentimiento, y al no percibir respuesta de esta se animo a hablar de nuevo. Esperando aquella esperanza. Con una sonrisa comenzó a decir –Rin… yo –

-Así es, quiero mucho a Sesshomaru-sama –interrumpió con semblante serio. Decidida a por fin ser valiente y aceptar los sentimientos como son. De alguna forma tendría que aceptar –Pero estoy segura que es algo más que cariño lo que él me hace sentir, ya no puedo seguir negándolo yo…yo lo am-

-¡No digas más! -El exterminador le interrumpió, mantenía los ojos abiertos en forma de sorpresa cuando escucho lo último, por eso mismo no la dejo continuar –"lo ama, lo sabía" –hablo en su mente afirmando lo que ya creía de antes. Se acerco a ella lento y lo que quedaba de lo que había sido una rosa cayo de su mano -¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué?! –furioso se acercaba a ella, Rin retrocedía asustada, jamás había visto a Kohaku así. El por su parte había prometido no enfadarse cuando reafirmara sus teorías, pero las falsas esperanzas le habían hecho romper su promesa.

-Kohaku-kun… ¿Qué te pasa? –la chica no lograba discernir el porqué de la reacción del exterminador. Este se detuvo a unos pasos de ella con la mirada enfurecida y podría jurar, que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Jamás serás feliz –espeto en un susurro. Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida por las palabras del chico y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de suaves diamantes -¿Sabes por qué? –le susurro en el oído, con un tono en el que reinaba odio y desilusión –Porque él no tiene sentimientos –se alejo de ella para quedar a unos centímetros de sus labios. Jamás se espero que tuviera esa reacción, Rin no podía creerlo era algo que la estaba asustando en sobremanera.

-¡¿Y tú que sabes?! –La chica empujó al exterminador que por inercia retrocedió solo unos pasos -¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de Sesshomaru-sama así? ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!

Estaba furiosa, además que había reaccionado de una manera en que la había asustado por completo, se atrevía a hablar cosas que él no conocía. Después que el Youkai le permitiera viajar con ellos sin reprochar absolutamente nada, estaba portándose como un hipócrita ¿No le basto eso para darse cuenta que el demonio no era despiadado? Eso Rin jamás lo permitiría.

-Y tu lo conoces mucho –se mofo de sus palabras –eres una tonta Rin.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo conozco mucho más que tú! –Gritaba furiosa –Él no es un muñeco sin sentimientos, ¡él también me quiere! –se llevo la mano que sostenía la fragancia a su pecho, decidida de lo que había dicho.

Esas palabras habían sido el límite del exterminador, aquellas palabras le habían terminado de romper el corazón. Miro furioso a Rin, pero no era ella a quien odiaba, si no a Sesshomaru, por haber sido él quien le había robado el corazón de Rin y el gran amor que durante mucho tiempo había estado en secreto a su lado. Su corazón fue capturado por las garras de un demonio.

Con el corazón destrozado y lleno de ira miro lo que Rin tenía en su mano.

-¡¿Lo dices por esto?! –con fuerza le arrebato el envoltorio rosado de sus manos. Rin apenas había reaccionado cuando se lo arrebato, forcejeando trato de quitárselo pero no consiguió nada, el era más alto y con el brazo alzado era imposible alcanzar su fragancia, aunque diera saltos tratando de recuperarlo no lo conseguía.

-¡Devuélvelo! –la mirada de la chica se torno triste y llena de preocupación por perder algo tan valioso. Pronto comenzó a gritar más fuerte, suplicando porque se lo regresara pero todo fue en vano.

-Él te lo dio ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –cuestiono sorprendida.

-Solo basta verte para comprobarlo, además yo vi cuando la olías y decías que a Sesshomaru jamás se le había olvidado, ¡solo tonterías! –el exterminador apretó la fragancia y con toda la fuerza reunida en un brazo dejo caer el envoltorio que se estrello contra el suelo.

-¡NOOO! ¡KOHAKU! –Rin se arrodillo para tomar el obsequio mientras miraba aterrada el suelo y la seda rosada, comenzando a llorar furiosa.

-Solo recuerda que el jamás podrá corresponderte –el muchacho ignoro el estado en el que Rin estaba y pronunciando esas palabras se marcho a toda prisa del lugar. Dejando a la chica desconsolada y furiosa a la vez. El también estaba furioso y no tuvo remordimiento alguno en sus actos.

Rin miro donde este se encontraba parado, pero había desaparecido. Limpiándose las lagrimas con delicadeza tomo el pequeño envoltorio entre sus manos, revisándolo con cuidado.

-Gracias a Dios, no está roto –Rin sintió un gran alivio cuando se percato que estaba intacto, solo la seda estaba algo sucia por la tierra pero el frasco de cristal estaba igual, sin ningún daño. Sollozando se lo llevo de nuevo al pecho apretándolo contra este.

-No me importa lo que digan, Sesshomaru-sama es una buena persona y aunque jamás me corresponda –pausó –Mis sentimientos estarán intactos.

Se puso de pie meditando acerca de su discusión momentos atrás. Jamás espero la reacción que Kohaku había tenido con ella. Era terrible verlo en ese estado, y no podría verlo de la misma manera de nuevo, aunque seguramente, no volvería a verlo en un largo tiempo. O eso es lo que esperaba, ella nunca podría corresponderle porque su corazón había sido embelesado por otro. Tal pareciera que fuese un triangulo amoroso, en el que no se sabía cómo terminaría.


	6. Chapter 6

****Hola otra vez! aqui con un nuevo cap, gracias por leer mi fic, dejen review me agrada leerlos, acepto criticas y todo aquello que me ayude a mejorar :D

Los personajes no pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahasi.

* * *

**Capitulo** **6**

3 años pasaron demasiado rápido, o eso es lo que Kaede y los demás pensaron cuando vieron que la fecha se aproximaba. La fecha en que Rin tomaría aquella importante decisión que seguramente, marcaría su vida en ese momento.

-Si no mal recuerdo –pausó –Hoy es el día en que Rin-chan se marcha –dijo melancólica Kagome, sentada frente al pozo que alguna vez podía transportarla en ambas épocas. Inuyasha estaba a su lado, de pie cruzado de brazos.

-Feh! No sabemos si en serio Rin se irá –respingo el hanyou, que también resentía que la chica se fuera, después de todo, ellos se llevaban bien, no solo por los entrenamientos constantes que seguían llevando, si no porque la chica era muy agradable y siempre tenía ocurrencias divertidas.

-Por favor –Kagome se puso de pie junto a él –Como si no conocieras a Rin-chan, ella obviamente se marchara con Sesshomaru –suspiró.

-Recuerda que él no la ah visitado desde hace 1 año –el hanyou se serio y Kagome frunció el ceño levemente. Ellos habían sido testigos de las veces en que Rin fingía una sonrisa cuando por dentro, estaba desolada ¿Cuántas veces no la habían visto llorar? Si tan solo supiera en donde encontrar a Sesshomaru, no le importaba enfrentarse a él para hacerle saber que tan dolida estaba Rin.

-Es verdad… 1 año entero no supimos más de él –Kagome se cruzo de brazos y se encamino hasta la sombra de un árbol, Inuyasha la siguió y este subió a unas ramas como le era costumbre -¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? –continuo la miko.

-¿Qué? –pregunto incrédulo el hanyou –Por favor, es Sesshomaru, el muy maldito no es débil. Ya lo sabes –Inuyasha se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos.

-Si ya lo sé, es solo que… -

-Él está bien –aclaro.

-Tienes razón –pauso –Tal vez Sesshomaru está preparando todo para que el regreso de Rin sea perfecto –la miko sonrió y junto sus manos embelesada.

-Kagome –la llamo –Sesshomaru no es así.

-No lo sabemos, Rin es especial –le guiño el ojo.

-Feh! Si tú lo dices.

El hanyou y la miko se quedaron observando el horizonte algo melancólico. Aun era temprano, aproximadamente al medio día y era relajante observar el paisaje desde la sombre fresca mientras las chicharras cantaban sobre las hojas de los arboles.

En ese mismo bosque, pero a unos metros más lejos, se encontraba una bella muchacha de 18 años entrenando contra un árbol, o más bien, tratando de distraerse y no pensar en el momento en que su amo llegara por fin con ella. Rin estaba emocionada por que llegara ese ansiado momento, pero también estaba triste por dejar a las personas que también consideraba como a una familia.

Toda la tristeza y desesperación acumulada en 1 año se desvaneció con una sonrisa y esperanza de volver a verlo, Rin consideraba que en ese tiempo ella había conseguido por fin madurar, incluso pensó que su amo había hecho eso por esa razón; el que ella madurara y aprendiera no depender de los demás. Eso también lo había aprendido una tarde en que Kaede se quedo a hacerle compañía en sus días de llanto.

"-Las personas, no necesitamos depender de alguien o de algo para ser felices. Nosotros debemos ser fuertes para lograr la felicidad de nuestros seres queridos y la nuestra al mismo tiempo. La felicidad se encuentra dentro de ti. Si no entiendes eso, no podrás ser feliz ni hacer feliz a nadie."

Las palabras de la experta miko habían retumbado en su cabeza toda la noche, ella tenía razón. Si no puedes ser feliz por tu propia cuenta, no harás feliz a nadie que esté cerca de ti, y es cierto que también los necesitas para serlo, pero no debes depender de ellos, si no, ser independiente y fuerte.

Esa era la conclusión a la que Rin había llegado esa misma noche. Aunque se la pasara en vela, lo había comprendido. Y también pareció que ella había encontrado las razones de Sesshomaru para no visitarla en todo ese tiempo, llego a una respuesta:

-"Sesshomaru-sama lo ha hecho para que madurara".

La chica se deshizo de su tristeza desde aquel entonces, solo un mes atrás que lo había pensado y decidió no juzgar a nadie más, si no sonreír y tratar de seguir. Aunque no había hecho un gran avance como el día en que por fin se marcharía para seguir su destino.

Se había mentalizado para poder despedirse de todos a los que amaba, a una familia muy singular que estaba siempre con ella.

Ahora era ya una señorita de 18 años; alta, delgada y muy bella, con el cabello levemente rizado y largo hasta su cintura, la voz había cambiado y era como el de una mujer madura, que a veces seguía portándose como una chiquilla.

-No puedo esperar –decía mientras retrocedía con un salto y tomaba la katana con destreza. Estaba más que ansiosa y su sonrisa era enorme. Vestía con un traje oscuro que Sango y Kagome le habían diseñado; llevaba mangas en forma de guantes que comenzaban desde su antebrazo, un obi atado en su cintura y lo demás era parecido al traje de Sango con los detalles color morado. Le ajustaba a la perfección, y se veía fina pero a la vez como una guerrera.

Después de unos minutos más, cayó sentada al suelo debido al cansancio de estar obstinada contra un grueso árbol. Envaino su katana y decidió regresar a la aldea para tomar un baño y estar arreglada para cuando se marchara. El tan solo pensarlo la hacía ponerse feliz y olvidar todo lo triste que la paso ese último año.

Aun era temprano así que decidió tratar de ser de ayuda en algo. Llego hasta un rio y decidió tomarse un baño en ese lugar. Se desvisto procurando que nadie la estuviera espiando y se sumergió hasta el fondo.

La tarde no tardo en hacerse presente y Rin desde hace rato que había regresado a la aldea, trataba de mantenerse ocupada haciendo cualquier cosa en la choza, como ayudar a cocinar. Hasta que Kaede la llamo.

-Rin, ven un momento por favor –la anciana estaba fuera de la choza con las manos detrás de su espalda, la chica se sorprendió porque no la había sentido llegar, se puso de pie y asintió la cabeza.

Kaede se dirigió hasta la entrada del templo; al pie de las escaleras, Rin estaba detrás de ella un poco confusa, pero con la curiosidad de saber qué es lo que diría su mentora.

Ambas se detuvieron y Kaede se giro para verla.

-Rin –comenzó a decir –Ambas sabemos que hoy es el día en que tomes la decisión de irte, o quedarte –Rin la miraba sin decir palabra alguna, y con la mirada sobre el suelo, le dolía dejarlos, en verdad, pero también había añorado tanto ese día de poder seguir con Sesshomaru como siempre lo había hecho.

La anciana noto la mirada melancólica de Rin y le dio un abrazo. Un cálido y fuerte abrazo maternal, que le provoco lágrimas de sentimental melancolía a la chica, quien se abrazo fuertemente a ella, ocultando sus sollozos en el pecho de la mujer, que desde pequeña, había cuidado de ella por tres largos años, inculcándole valores y enseñándole cosas importantes que una mujer debía de saber de sí misma, cosa que Rin valoro mucho.

Kaede sentía toda la tristeza que la joven tenía, que a pesar de ser una mujer, solía comportarse algunas veces como una chiquilla.

Aun abrazadas, la miko pronunció…

-Está bien la decisión que hayas tomado, todos sabemos lo importante que es para ti Sesshomaru, ´él tiene un significado muy fuerte dentro de tu corazón.

Esas palabras fueron el apoyo para Rin, para saber que a pesar de todo, la anciana y los demás siempre estarían con ella, brindándole su amistad eterna e incondicional.

Rin seco sus lagrimas con sus manos, y se libero del abrazo. Con una sonrisa llena de dulzura miro a Kaede.

-Gracias, muchas gracias Kaede-sama –más difícil no podía imaginar su despedida, pero sabía que sería feliz, porque ahora conocía el significado de la palabra felicidad.

Kaede y Rin se alejaron del templo para regresar a la choza y seguir con las demás tareas diarias, la chica entro primero y se quedo sorprendida desde su lugar.

-¡Rin-chan!, ¡Entra! –Kagome estaba sentada junto con Inuyasha y los demás, con una exquisita cena preparada, cortesía de la miko, quien estaba demasiado emocionada, los demás se pusieron de pie junto a Rin que se encontraba aun sorprendida.

-E…Es verdad, por estar tan distraída, ni siquiera recordé que hoy era mi cumpleaños –la joven río ante su comentario, los demás también le regalaron una sonrisa.

Tanta era su emoción que ¡ni siquiera lo había recordado! Pobre chica, pero eso era algo que sus amigos reunidos le recordarían y ella realmente agradecería.

Porque esa sería una despedida memorable y llena de recuerdos.

-Rin-chan, no sabes lo mucho que vamos a extrañarte –hablo Sango mientras la abrazaba y trataba de retener unas cuantas lagrimas se asomaban.

-Sango-chan, descuide, yo vendré a visitarlos –Rin seguía abrazando a Sango y quería aguantar las lagrimas. Odiaba ser tan sentimental pero no podía evitarlo, aunque a pesar de todo, las oculto y no dejo escapar ninguna más.

La mañana siguió lleno de alegría y melancolía dentro de la choza donde todos reían recordando momentos alegres y memorables, hasta que la tarde apareció repentinamente esparciendo su color anaranjado sobre todo lo que se encontraba en su camino.

Kaede miro fuera de la choza y se sorprendió al ver el alba anaranjado, era hora que Rin marchara.

-"En su cumpleaños número 18 cuando el Sol se ponga, antes del anochecer, vendré por ella si decide marcharse"

Fueron las palabras que Kaede recordó, cuando Sesshomaru dejo a Rin a su cuidado en la aldea y sabia que el Youkai no era de hablar en vano, sin duda lo cumpliría, a veces se le hacia un poco extraño que aún quisiera seguir viajando con Rin; no es que insinuara que ella fuera un estorbo, era solo que Sesshomaru era muy…frío, y además un Youkai muy poderoso, temido entre los humanos que llegaban a escuchar su nombre. Pero parecía que al lado de Rin, todo eso no tenía valor ni significado, sin duda algo peculiar.

-Rin, ya es hora –pronuncio la anciana mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la choza. Los demás la vieron, quejándose infantilmente, sorprendidos porque el atardecer, en efecto, fuera demasiado rápido en asomarse a través de las montañas.

A pesar de eso, siguieron a la anciana liderados por Rin que con cada paso que daba, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y se emocionaba con cada vez que veía el lugar más cercano; un claro de bosque, al que siempre, o al menos la mayoría de veces, Sesshomaru esperaba a Rin cuando la visitaba.

Kagome seguía detrás de ellos, pero ahora era feliz, sabía que Rin había elegido la decisión correcta de seguir su destino. Todos ahora comprendían la dicha que la joven sentía con cada paso, con cada fugaz mirada que daba al horizonte en busca de su amo y sus demás compañeros Youkai de viaje.

Aquello era una escena llena de emociones y sentimientos cruzados.

Hasta que llegaron al lugar, Rin se quedo junto con Kaede en el centro del claro mientras los demás aguardaban cerda de los arboles ocultos en la sobra de sus frondosas ramas. Impacientes por ver lo feliz que estaría la chica de encontrarse con Sesshomaru de nueva cuenta, y saber que ésta vez, ya nada seria de excusa para separarse de él.

Mas la felicidad, levemente fue sustituida por la tristeza.

Horas de amarga espera transcurrieron. Horas en las que el albino jamás apareció, y la luna con las estrellas fueron fieles testigos del dolor de una joven hincada sobre el pasto, con la mirada perdida en el vacío, ya sin ninguna sonrisa, sin ningún indicio de estar consciente. La anciana que aun seguía a su lado no se atrevía a hablarle, no porque no quisiera ayudarla, si no porque sabía que en esos momentos era mejor dejar a la chica penar por unos momentos. Los demás las observaban desde los arboles, tristes y enojados con el Youkai que jamás se digno a aparecer.

Pronto las luciérnagas salieron a danzar entre la oscuridad, siendo ellas el faro que iluminaba la melancólica noche.

Rin se puso de pie, alertando de pronto a todos, queriendo buscar palabras que no encontrarían. ¿Qué podían decirle? No querían hacerla llorar ni mucho menos, solo querían apoyarla. La muchacha solo pronuncio en un susurro bajo…

-Yo… Sesshomaru-sama –la voz temblaba dentro de su garganta, como queriendo ocultarse siempre y no salir jamás, sin embargo continuo –Durante…todo un año yo… -no tenia palabras para poder expresar todo lo que sentía en ese momento, su mirada estaba oculta tras su flequillo.

-Rin… tal vez solo se retraso y…-Kagome se había acercado hasta ella pero fue detenida por una mano sobre su hombro, al voltear vio a Inuyasha que negaba con la cabeza. No era el mejor momento para hablar con Rin, porque tal vez ella solo sentiría que daba pena en ese estado. Y eso era algo que no quería que pensara.

Kaede se acerco a los muchachos y con un ademan les invito a dejarla sola un rato, ellos estarían cerca, tal vez detrás de unos árboles, en donde sea, pero lejos de Rin, para dejarla desahogarse libremente.

La muchacha sintió sus rodillas temblar y cayó al suelo de nueva cuenta.

Apoyada con las manos hechas puño trataba de guardar lágrimas rebeldes, pero todo fue en vano.

-Sesshomaru-sama… ¿Por qué? –la mirada oculta tras su flequillo no dejo ver más que un par de diamantes resbalar por sus mejillas y caer sobre sus manos, humectando su piel y esparciendo todo de tristeza y decepción.

Esa noche, no pudo sostener las lágrimas y escaparon más de sus ojos color avellana, mientras trataba de cubrirse el rostro con sus manos.

Un año de espera, en el que la razón para no sentir su ausencia era esa esperanza de volver a verlo y regresar a su lado como lunas atrás cuando viajaban juntos. Era solo lo que ella quería.

¿Qué mas podría pedir o desear? Si todo lo que le faltaba era él.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Hay veces en las que desearías jamás haber conocido a esa persona especial, para no extrañarla ni sufrir por esta. O desearías tener corazón de hielo, y eso precisamente le recordaba a él. Y entre mas intentaba olvidarlo, mas se encontraba con los recuerdos de aquel Youkai que consiguió ganarse su corazón, y sin más, lo destrozo sin dejar remedio alguno.

Durante dos meses había tratado de seguir adelante, en pie. Para demostrar que era una mujer madura, que no necesitaba de alguien como él para poder sonreír y disfrutar de esos momentos en los que la cosa mas pequeña se convierte en un sin número de sonrisas inocentes.

Tiempo suficiente para aclarar asuntos que se habían quedado en el pasado y necesitaban de una disculpa, como lo que había pasado con el exterminador. Desde su último encuentro no cruzaban palabra, pero después de una disculpa por parte de Kohaku, logro ser disculpado por la chica.

-¡Rin! –la joven estaba juntando leña con el exterminador, cuando una vocecita llamo su atención desde el otro lado del bosque.

-¡Shippo! –el kitsune se lanzo a sus brazos feliz por verla después de estar ausente a causa de sus entrenamientos en los que cada vez mejoraba un poco mas –Te extrañaba mucho –revolvió sus cabellos y le sonrió. No había cambiado nada, seguía siendo igual de pequeño, quizá su fisonomía Youkai debía ser más lenta. Pero eso no es lo importante.

-Kohaku –saludo al joven que estaba junto a ella –Ambos han cambiado demasiado, hasta parecían una linda pareja cuando los vi de lejos –el kitsune sonrió mientras pícaramente les guiñaba un ojo.

-Q…Que cosas dices Shippo –Kohaku se tallaba la cabeza mientras le resbalaba una gotita y se sonrojaba a más no poder. Miro a Rin, pero seguía inmutable ante el comentario. Debía admitirlo, aunque pasaron años jamás olvidaría a Sesshomaru. Y tenía que aceptarlo, no había lugar para él en el corazón de la chica. Pero era terco, y jamás conseguía rendirse.

-Por favor Shippo, no digas incoherencias –sugirió sonriendo mientras tomaba algunos leños para ir con Kaede –Vamos, tenemos que volver. Los chicos asintieron y la siguieron cargando ambos.

-¿Así que…no hay ningún progreso con Rin-chan verdad? –pregunto al exterminador mientras reía maliciosamente burlándose del chico.

-¡Shippo! –Kohaku se sonrojo de nuevo, mas por vergüenza, ya que era verdad lo que el pequeño zorro le pregunto –No puedes decirlo así como si nada –pauso- Alguien podría escucharte.

-No me hagas reír Kohaku, todo el mundo sabe que aun estas coladito hasta los huesos por Rin –siguió sonriendo mientras el exterminador lo perseguía.

Rin los escuchaba, a decir verdad, el kitsune no era prudente y le gustaba molestar con eso. Los miro de soslayo, y rio por dentro. La verdad es que algunas veces a Rin le parecía divertido que Kohaku siguiera tratando de mantener lo de sus sentimientos en supuesto "secreto", cuando casi todos en la aldea lo sabían o al menos lo sospechaba, si, seguía incomodándola, pero no la misma manera que tiempos atrás. Kohaku había cambiado, y el tema de Sesshomaru y los sentimientos "mal correspondidos" de Rin se habían quedado atrás, quizá por prudencia, pero el Kohaku que explotaba de celos había desparecido, ya veces temía que regresara. Se había vuelto su mejor amigo y sería una pena para ella que todo se fuera a la basura de un momento a otro.

Los chicos terminaron de perseguirse y continuaron el camino hacia la aldea, hasta que de nueva cuenta, el kitsune hablo una vez más.

-Oye Kohaku…

-Dime –miro al kitsune que se veía pensativo.

-Sesshomaru... ¿es verdad que jamás volverá por Rin? –inquirió el zorro, que no midió lo imprudente de su pregunta ni mucho menos su tono de voz.

El exterminador y Rin se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, la chica bajo la mirada y el exterminador miro molesto a Shippo por su enorme imprudencia.

-¡Shippo! –Le llamo Kohaku – ¡Sabes que no debes decir esas cosas! –el joven le metió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza el pobre chico.

-Kohaku –hablo Rin sorprendida ante el acto de éste.

-¿Yo qué? –Pregunto inocentemente el kitsune – ¡Tú fuiste el que dijo que Sesshomaru se había olvidado por siempre de Rin, que nunca regresaría por ella porque jamás la había amado, que por eso Rin era una tonta porque creyó en él y…-El kitsune se cubrió la boca rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho, lo que supuestamente era un secreto entre él y Kohaku. Y aun no había terminado de decir todo lo que habían platicado aquella tarde.

Un silencio incomodo reino entre el trío, el exterminador no sabía que decir. Todo había quedado descubierto, y ese no era el plan.

-Kohaku… ¿Eso es cierto? –pregunto la chica con un tono tranquilo pero serio, lo que alerto a los chicos, jamás habían escuchado ese tono en Rin.

-Lo siento mucho Rin –se disculpo el kitsune cabizbajo, era demasiado imprudente.

-No es tu culpa Shippo, no tienes porque disculparte –le dijo al zorrito.

-Rin, también lo siento –se disculpo esta vez Kohaku, haciendo una reverencia a Rin –No sé qué decir.

-Ya lo has dicho todo, regresemos –se giro tranquila, tratando de disimular la tristeza bajo su flequillo.

Todo el camino fue un molesto trayecto silencioso, ninguno hablaba. El ambiente era tenso entre los tres, lo que comenzó con risas termino entristeciendo a Rin. El kitsune se sentía culpable por haber dicho todo eso inconscientemente, aunque por dentro se sentía un poco mejor. Después de todo, lo que había platicado con el exterminador le había molestado y varias veces llamaba "hipócrita" a Kohaku por decir todas esas cosas solo por despecho. En parte había sido bueno que Rin se enterase de la mayoría, pero todo acabo mal.

-Llegamos Kaede-sama –hablo Rin entrando a la cabaña un poco más animada -¿En donde ponemos los leños? –pregunto mientras los chicos entraban avisando también que había llegado.

-Qué bueno que regresaron chicos –Kaede se dirigió a estos con un ademan indicándoles donde dejar la carga –Se los agradezco, a mi edad no es tan fácil cargar cosas tan pesadas.

-No hables como si fueras una anciana Kaede-sama –sonrió el Kitsune subiendo al hombro de la mujer –¡Aun eres joven y muy fuerte!

-Shippo, me alegra que hayas regresado, ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

-Bastante bien Kaede-sama, el otro día unos amigos y yo…. –

El kitsune comenzó a platicarle todo lo que había vivido en sus entrenamientos, mientras Rin salía silenciosa de la pequeña cabaña. Kohaku se dio cuenta y decidió seguirle, debía disculparse apropiadamente, el estaba consciente que Rin seguía, sino molesta, triste por lo que había escuchado.

-Kohaku no me sigas –hablo Rin sorprendiendo al exterminador, que se creía inadvertido.

-Rin, pero… -pauso un momento –En verdad lo siento, creo que no medí mis palabras, perdóname –Kohaku se acerco a ella con arrepentimiento.

-Descuida, está todo bien –hablo Rin tranquila.

-Pero…-

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, al menos aprendiste algo hoy –indico señalándolo divertida.

-¿Ah sí? –inquirió el levantando una ceja confundido.

-Si –sonrió- A no contar nada al imprudente de Shippo –rio la chica.

Ambos muchachos comenzaron a reír, hasta que nuevamente había un silencio más tranquilo entre ambos. Rin siguió con su camino, indicándole al exterminador que quería estar sola unos momentos, y a pesar de lo insistente que fue el muchacho en acompañarla, accedió finalmente a regresar con su hermana. Ya que no iba muy seguido de visita, debía aprovechar los momentos con su familia.

Era temprano, y la chica decidió ir a caminar entre los árboles llegando hasta un pequeño lago. Meditando acerca de muchas cosas, que entre ellas, la mayoría era sobre el demonio albino. Recordó cuando lo espero casi toda la noche en el claro, esperando que llegara, con lagrimas en los ojos consiguió quedarse dormida entre el bosque y había despertado sin saber bien como, dentro de la choza de Kaede en el futon.

Todo había sido duro, pero trataba de sobrellevarlo. Es como si a él se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Puesto que no supo mas de Sesshomaru. Aquel respetado Youkai del oeste, temido por todos.

-Respetado ¿eh? –Pregunto amargamente para sí misma Rin, mientras tomaba una roca -¿Quién puede respetar a un Youkai que ni siquiera puede cumplir una simple promesa? –Arrojo la roca al lago con furia -¿eh?, ¡¿Quién?! –Grito la chica al aire mientras tomaba más rocas y las arrojaba lo más fuerte que podía -¡Nadie! –volvió a gritar respondiendo a su pregunta.

Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo; jamás había gritado de esa manera, ni por mas desesperada que estuviera por algo o con alguien, siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, no había conseguido desahogarse bien el día en que supo que a no regresaría por ella; se había tragado todo el coraje y decepción que sentía, consiguiendo así que un ligero rencor se acomodara en un pequeño hueco de su corazón.

Se sintió decepcionada ahora de ella misma. No era así, tener rencor hacia alguien era patético para ella misma, era malo, así que decidió no guardarlo más dentro de sí, y aprovechando que estaba sola decidió sacar todo lo que sentía dentro de ella.

-¿Gran Youkai no? –tomo de nuevo una roca -¡Absurdo! –la arrojo con todas las fuerzas que tenia mientras tomaba todo lo que encontraba para arrojarlo, si, parecía una chica loca y jamás alguien la había visto tan furiosa, pero ahora no le importaba, era lo que sentía y todo el mundo tiene derecho a sentir furia ¿Cierto?

¿Entonces que más daba? Ya no podía seguir con esa carga interna que cubría esa falsa sonrisa diciendo "todo está bien", "ya no importa". Nada estaba bien y aun seguía doliendo, por tanto aun le importaba.

-¡Lo respetaba, lo admiraba como a nadie más! –Gritaba -¡¿Y qué hizo?!, ¡Solo me defraudo! ¡Termino todo lo que sentía por usted en solo un parpadear! ¡Me abandono! ¡Solo fui una carga más para usted! –continuo arrojando rocas, ramas, todo lo que se encontraba, desquitando su furia que llegaba a darle miedo. Jamás imagino pronunciar aquellas palabras, y ahora se sentía tan bien diciéndolas. Se sentía mal al ver que una parte de ella, la parte rencorosa existía. Pero es humana, así que es normal. ¿Cierto?

-Yo…yo….Sesshomaru-sama, ¡Yo …-quería decir aquella palabra. Quería gritar a todo pulmón que lo odiaba, que odiaba haberlo conocido, pero no pudo. No consiguió sacarlas, se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, muy en el fondo. Cuando se dispuso a tomar una roca más, un pequeño puño rosado salió de sus ropas. Se sorprendió al verlo y algo dentro de ella le indico que estaba exagerando. Lo recogió con delicadeza, recordando cuando el Youkai se lo había regalado, lo que esa fragancia significaba para ella.

Lo apretujo en su mano y se dispuso a lanzarlo también hacia el lago. Pero justo cuando estaba en posición se detuvo. No podía deshacerse de ello tan fácil sin sentir una presión en su pecho. Sus piernas tambalearon y cayó al suelo observando el pequeño pañuelo rosado. Y entonces lo supo, no podía odiarlo, aunque él la abandonara para siempre a su deriva, aunque fuera un frio demonio con el corazón helado, no conseguiría odiarlo, jamás.

-Rin…eres una tonta –se mofo ella misma. Lo amaba, demasiado como para odiarlo –Eres una gran tonta-volvió a repetir, mientras guardaba la fragancia en su kimono.

Se quedo ahí, sentada mientras la presión en su corazón desapareció, se desahogo, y se sentía bien, debía admitirlo.

Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de las caricias del viento, cuando este ceso repentinamente. La chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida, todo se volvió tranquilo, y sin tomarle tanta importancia decidió regresar con los demás.

-¡Bien! Es hora de volver –hablo animada Rin. Dio el primer paso cuando algo la detuvo. Un rugido, más bien algo parecido a un quejido se escucho muy a lo lejos. Que de no ser por el enorme silencio no hubiera escuchado.

Giro la cabeza hacia la derecha, donde había escuchado ese sonido. Pasaron unos segundo y volvió a escucharlo igual de bajo que el primero. Se quedo quieta, pensando que tal vez una pelea de Onis era el motivo del quejido. Pero ni ella misma se creyó su propia teoría y decido encaminarse a través de los arbustos, para encontrar al dueño o tal vez dueños de los rugidos.

Conforme más avanzaba más cerca se escuchaban, hasta que cesaron. Rin se detuvo, a mitad del bosque entre arbustos, decidió seguir de frente así como seguía, pero el sonido volvió a escucharse indicando que esta vez debía dirigirse hacia se izquierda.

Siguió caminando cuando lo escucho más cercano.

-¿Sera posible que… -se cuestiono Rin con el corazón agitado por la ansiedad del momento.

Volvió a escucharlo y esta vez comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía sin importar que su kimono su fuese rasgando conforme avanzaba entre las ramas que seguían viéndose cada vez más secas.

Tropezó con una roca, y su rodilla comenzó a sangrar, pero poco le importo y siguió son su carrera por encontrar lo que parecía llamarla, estaba cerca, podía escucharlo, podía sentirlo. Pronto llego a donde se veía a una montaña levantarse, y al pie de esta un pequeño claro. Respiraba agitadamente y esta vez con calma camino los pocos pasos que quedaban entre el dueño del rugido y los arbustos que delimitaban el claro.

Quedo estupefacta cuando por fin llego hasta el lugar, la respiración se le detuvo y su corazón palpito con frenesí.

-Ya… guarda silencio dragón todo…o...te arrancare…lentamente esas escamas –hablo un demonio sapo con dificultad, recargado en algunas rocas junto al dragón que aun seguía rugiendo pero esta vez mas fuerte.

-J…Jaken-sama…Ah-un…-la chica jadeo sorprendida cuando los vio, tendidos ah-un y el sapo a mitad del claro, sobre un charco de sangre. Ah-un sangraba y tenían los bozales desgarrados, mientras seguían rugiendo, tenían las patas lastimadas y marcas de algunas quemaduras en todo el cuerpo. Jaken por su parte, estaba casi en el mismo estado que el dragón de dos cabezas; sus ropas estaban desgarradas y también con claras señales de haber sido quemadas, no tenía su báculo y a duras penas podía abrir los ojos.

Pero escucho claramente la voz de Rin y abrió sus enormes orbes amarillos con sorpresa, estupefactos ante lo que veía, sus ojos se tornaron grandes y brillantes.

-Rin…debo... estar alucinando….es imposible…tú… ¡Estas viva!


	8. Chapter 8

**El anime/manga le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Más**** aclaraciones, al final del ****capitulo**

* * *

Capitulo 8

-Rin…debo... estar alucinando….es imposible…tú… ¡Estas viva! – el demonio sapo hablo con dificultad, comenzó a llorar y Ah-un rugió mientras comenzaba a mover su escamosa cola como si fuese un cachorrito. Mientras Rin se quedo aun mas sorprendida, "¿Estas viva?". ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-J-Jaken-sama… -la chica comenzaba a llorar, su corazón se estremeció de dolor viendo a ambos en ese estado tan lamentable. El sapo, que como siempre exageraba todo, derramaba prácticamente chorros de lágrimas cuando vio a Rin frente a ellos.

-Así…que por eso…estabas tan… alborotado –hablo acariciando al dragón que no dejaba de rugir reconociendo también el aroma de la chica a varios metros de distancia. Y de esa forma consiguió llamarla.

-Jaken-sama, no se esfuerce tanto en hablar por favor –Rin se arrodillo frente a este, tratando de acunarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño. Limpiaba con las mangas de su kimono rastros de sangre en el rostro del pequeño Youkai con delicadeza mientras trataba de cesar su llanto.

Verlos tan de pronto, era una sorpresa, pero verlos en ese estado era lo peor a lo que pudo enfrentarse. Tenía miedo por aquella posibilidad que ambos ya no resistieran más y… murieran.

Sollozaba mirando ahora a Ah-un, acercándose también a este, para acariciarlo.

-Ah-un, no saben lo que significa para mi verlos otra vez…pero encontrarlos de esta forma…es muy triste –tartamudeaba intentando contener su llanto recargándose en el dragón y sujetándolo suavemente.

-No puedo creerlo…Rin…tú estabas muerta –esta vez Jaken se había calmado un poco pero aun le costaba hablar, estiro su pequeña mano antes de caer inconsciente. Rin se alarmo, sacudiéndolo levemente con temor. Miro a Ah-un que estaba también observando al sapo desmayado por la impresión.

-Debe estar alucinando, ¿A qué se refiere? –Pensó la muchacha dejando a Jaken junto al dragón de dos cabezas –Esperen aquí, por favor, resistan no tardare –se despidió Rin emprendiendo el camino para regresar a la aldea, no tenía demasiado tiempo para quedarse solo a observarlos. Estaban demasiado heridos, y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo habían permanecido en ese lugar abandonado.

Corrió a toda velocidad, por suerte el camino para llegar a ellos se había marcado levemente con sus huellas y con todas las ramas que había destruido a su paso, así que no le costó mucho llegar hasta la aldea.

Se quedo descansando recargada sobre sus rodillas recuperando el aliento, justo en la entrada de la aldea para dirigirse de inmediato a la pequeña choza donde vivían Inuyasha y Kagome.

"Cuidado", "¡Fíjate por dónde vas niña!", "Ah, pero que le sucede a esa chica"- eran los comentarios que se escuchaban cuando sin querer Rin empujaba a la gente por la velocidad en la que iba. Siempre disculpándose rápido para seguir a toda prisa. Casi chocaba contra unos aldeanos que se le atravesaron de la nada llevando costales de arroz entre ambos. Y muchos más pequeños accidentes le habían ocurrido en todo el trayecto hasta quedar un poco distante de la pequeña cabaña.

-¡Inuyasha-san! –Grito a todo pulmón llamando al hanyou -¡Inuyasha-san! –volvió a llamar al no percibir respuesta alguna. La chica estaba desesperada y cansada, llevaba prisa y no podía detenerse por mucho tiempo más. Estaba a punto de volver a llamar cuando el hanyou llegaba junto a Kagome, cargando provisiones y leños.

-¡Inuyasha-san! –grito feliz la chica corriendo hasta donde ambos venían.

-Rin –pronuncio el hanyou -¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritas?-cuestiono Inuyasha al verla tan a apresurada.

-¡Rin-chan! ¿Qué te sucedió? –pregunto alarmada la miko, percatándose del aspecto que tenia la chica; su kimono estaba rasgado en algunas partes de los brazos y las piernas, en donde se dejaban ver pequeñas heridas que sangraban, contando también que su rodilla no había parado de sangrar si no que aumento.

-No tengo tiempo de explicaciones –hablo Rin ignorando la pregunta de la miko –Tenemos que apresurarnos por favor, necesito que me ayuden –se inclino levemente juntando las palmas de sus manos en dirección a ellos –por favor –dijo por ultimo.

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron por un instante con demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza.

-Rin-chan, no tienes por qué hacer todo esto – le dijo Kagome acercándose a la muchacha para hacer que volviera a su postura natural –te ayudaremos, ya no te preocupes, pero después nos dirás bien que sucede.

-Claro que si Kagome-chan –sonrió tomando las manos de la miko agradeciendo.

-Sube a mi espalda Rin, llegaremos más rápido –el hanyou se hinco para que Rin, algo dudosa, le obedeciera –Kagome, vamos.

-Déjame llamar a Sango-chan y a Miroku, para que nos ayuden –hablo la miko detrás de ellos, dirigiéndose a la casa de estos corriendo.

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes –se despidió el hanyou mirando a Kagome y emprendiendo su carrera hasta el lugar donde Rin le indicaba.

Ambos atravesaron el bosque a una velocidad sorprendente para Rin, puesto que jamás se había subido a la espalda de Inuyasha, era extraño para ella pero en efecto, fue de mucha ayuda en esos momentos. Mientras avanzaban en la dirección correcta, Rin iba pensativa, ahora tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, demasiadas dudas.

¿Cómo es que Jaken y ah-un estaban ahí?

¿Por qué estaban en ese estado tan…lamentable?

¿Desde hace cuanto permanecieron ahí?

¿Qué había sucedido?

Y sobre todo, esa pregunta que la había estado carcomiendo de ansias y también de esperanzas y emociones desconocidas.

**¿Dónde estaba Él, estaría bien?**

Tendría demasiadas cuestiones para el pequeño Youkai, todo la mantenía tan sorprendida y sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el monje y la exterminadora, junto con Kagome y Kirara, habían llegado a su lado. Incluso el pequeño kitsune estaba ahí, con Miroku sobre uno de sus hombros.

La miko y Sango iban sobre Kirara y el monje corría junto a Inuyasha, o al menos tratando de alcanzarlos. Llegaron al lugar en donde estaban los demonios y se acercaron con cautela.

Las dos mujeres bajaron de Kirara y bajaron la voz, quedándose todos estupefactos al verlos ahí, ambos demonios que acompañaban siempre al Youkai albino, heridos y desolados a mitad del bosque. Kagome, siempre una mujer con una enorme bondad se acerco junto a Rin, y comenzó a tratar de purificar al dragón y al sapo. Sin ningún resultado positivo, no aparecía ningún cambio en ellos.

Rin la miraba, con la esperanza de que Kagome pudiera hacer algo con sus poderes espirituales. Más no había respuestas a su favor. Se acerco a Jaken y trato de despertarlo sacudiéndolo un poco.

-Jaken-sama, ¿está bien? Regrese por ustedes, los llevaremos a la aldea –le decía a Jaken mientras trataba de despertarlo, pero se dio cuenta que aun seguía desmayado, o al menos dormido. Miro a kagome, que aun seguía a su lado con gesto de preocupación.

-Vamos, debemos llevarlos a la aldea con Kaede, puede que ellas los ayude –hablo esta vez la miko, dirigiéndose a sus amigos. Estos asintieron y se acercaron con los heridos.

Kagome y Sango, cargaron a Jaken y lo subieron a Kirara, tratando de ser cuidadosas y no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Por otra parte, Inuyasha y Miroku levantaron a Ah-un, al monje le costó un poco al principio, pero con ayuda del hanyou lograron cargar al dragón.

-Inuyasha, debes ser cuidadoso –indico el monje al percatarse que ah-un había soltado un quejido cuando el hanyou levanto una de sus patas. El por su parte, sostenía las cabezas de este y trataba de aguantar lo más que su cuero humano podía.

-Esto es algo difícil –se quejo tratando de hallar un buen lugar de donde sujetar al Youkai –Tiene demasiadas heridas como para hallar un lugar en donde no se queje –siguió refunfuñando.

-Por favor Inuyasha-san –Rin se acerco a Ah-un –Está sufriendo mucho –esta vez miro al peli plateado intentando contener las lagrimas, con un gesto dulce e infantil.

-N-No llores Rin –hablo nervios él, debía admitirlo, siempre era débil al llanto de una mujer. Y su torpeza resaltaba –N-no es m-mi culpa –trataba de justificarse, pero entre mas el se movía, mas lastimaba al dragón y el llanto de Rin amenazaba en salir con mayor fuerza.

-¡Inuyasha eres una bestia! Por tu culpa Rin-chan está llorando –le reclamo el kitsune pegándole al hanyou en la cabeza.

-¡Shippo! –grito el hanyou hostigado por los comentarios del zorro, dejando caer las patas del dragón sin ninguna delicadeza y comenzando a correr tras este. Al pobre dragón prácticamente se le botaron los ojos del dolor, y Rin lo miro preocupada para caer desmayada al suelo.

El peli plateado se detuvo en seco cuando se percato de lo que había hecho, mirando a todos con nervios. El zorro se alejo de él, yendo sobre Kirara mientras todos observaban el aura maligna de Kagome dirigiéndose a Inuyasha.

-K-Kagome…-tartamudeo al ver frente a si a la miko –¿Q-Que vas a hacer?

-Inuyasha ¡Osuwari! –soltó de golpe y el hanyou se azoto contra el suelo de golpe. Sabía que kagome pronunciaría esa palabra. Simple costumbre.

-Inuyasha ya dejen de estar jugando y apresúrense –Sango miro al hanyou enojada y emprendió el camino de regreso a la aldea. Como siempre, Inuyasha maldecía por lo bajo al ser siempre al que regañaban y no al zorro, puesto que todo lo provocaba siempre él, o con esa excusa trataba de defenderse.

Minutos después en que todo se calmo se apresuraron a llegar con Kaede, quien como siempre los esperaba fuera de la choza. Miro a Rin desmayada sobre la espalda de Kagome y se preocupo.

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué Rin esta así? –cuestionó alarmada la anciana. A lo que todos respondieron al unísono "Inuyasha". Este por su parte empezó a quejarse y antes de que otro pequeño incidente pasara con el dragón, entraron a la caña ignorándolo.

Recostaron a los dos demonios y a la chica a mitad de la casa para que Kaede comenzara a atenderlos. Todos salieron de la choza esperando que Kaede les permitiera entrar de nuevo.

Dentro, Rin comenzaba a despertar, abriendo lentamente los ojos con pereza, para luego sentarse de golpe y buscar con la mirada a sus amigos.

-Jaken-sama, Ah-un –hablo, al punto de gritar y se acerco a estos. Dejo de llorar cuando vio que Jaken empezaba a reaccionar, la anciana Kaede les había dado un poco de agua a ambos para que así, pudieran revitalizarse. No sabían por cuánto tiempo permanecieron en el bosque, en ese estado y seguramente sin probar alimento o alguna bebida.

-Rin… ¿Dónde estamos? –cuestiono Jaken observando a su alrededor, comprendiendo que definitivamente, no era una alucinación lo que momentos antes había sufrido cuando estaban al pie de la montaña. Se giro para encontrarse con Ah-un, ahora más calmado y profundamente dormido.

-Estamos en lo choza de Kaede-sama –respondió la chica –Ahora estarán bien –pauso –Pero, ¿Qué les paso Jaken-sama? ¿Por…por qué están así?

-Rin, estas a salvo, que alivio –suspiro el Youkai –ya me imaginaba siendo asesinado por Sesshomaru-sama –resoplo mientras se sentaba y se tallaba la cabeza – ¡Ese Kohaku es un mocoso mentiroso! –esta vez volvió a su habitual costumbre de refunfuñar por todo, agitando graciosamente los brazos. Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida, buscando una respuesta o al menos, lógica al asunto.

-¿A qué se refiere Jaken-sama? –le interrogo.

-Ese maldito mocoso nos ha mentido Rin –empezó a decir, cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido cerrando los ojos –Nos dijo que tú estabas muerta y que mejor desapareciéramos, Ah-un y yo veníamos por ti, como nos lo había ordenado el amo, pero nos encontramos con él, y después no supimos que hacer…ah todo fue tan confuso, hasta que nos atacaron y nos quedamos ahí donde por suerte nos encontraste –termino de decir para después dar un salto y ponerse de pie, como si recordara algo muy importante -¡Rin! –Gritó de la nada asustando a la aturdida chica que aun no alcanzaba a sacar conclusiones –Esto está muy mal, debemos irnos, ¡corres peligro! –espeto para tomar el brazo de la chica e intentar correr en dirección a la puerta, aunque claro, no pudo hacerlo como el planeaba ya que con una gran facilidad Rin lo jalo para detenerlo.

-¿Peligro? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Cuándo fue que Kohaku se encontró con ustedes? ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru-sama? –interrogo al sapo sacudiéndolo por los hombros, hasta que a éste se le hicieron ojos de espiral. Pobre sapo, se dio cuenta que la chica no había cambiado en nada. Logro zafarse del agarre y responder…

-No hay tiempo para preguntas tontas, ¡debemos irnos ya! –pauso ahora más tranquilo –Pero supongo que antes debo informarte de todo, si no seguirás molestando a más no poder –volvió a sentarse, observando la cara de Rin que demostraba una confusión extrema, se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a decir…

-Todo empezó hace un año, cuando el hijo de Ryûkotsusei apareció…

* * *

**Ese personaje mencionado al final es de mi autoria, aparecerá en la trama. **

* * *

**El personaje aquí mencionad: **


	9. Chapter 9

**Aclaraciones al final del cap ;3**

* * *

Capitulo 9

Era un día normal, el trío de demonios caminaba sin punto fijo al cual ir, tal vez a buscar entretenimiento barato para el Youkai albino, exterminando a criaturas innecesarias que se topaban en su camino, tal vez a detenerse en algún claro a descansar, no lo sabían. Era cierto, que aunque siempre viajaban, no todo el tiempo sabían su destino, salvo cuando visitaban a su humana.

Pero ese día fue una excepción.

Jaken se encontraba como siempre al mando de Ah-un, tirando de las riendas de estos, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos banales acerca de la grandeza de su amo, lo respetado que era entre todos los más recónditos lugares de la Tierra, claro , siempre agregando ese tono exagerado a todo lo que decía y pensaba como le era natural.

Dio un suspiro saliendo de sus ensoñaciones, percatándose de todo alrededor. Seguía siendo el bosque común y corriente, pero algo había de diferente en ese trayecto. Podía ser tonto, pero jamás olvidadizo. Observo cada lugar, cada planta y hoja que caía de las copas de los arboles. Todo era como lo recordaba. Decidió preguntarle a su amo, solo para cerciorarse que sus sospechas eran las correctas, rompió el silencio y le cuestiono.

-Sesshomaru-sama ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? –hablo observándolo desde abajo, él iba al frente como era costumbre, guiando a los dos demonios. Al principio no hubo respuesta, lo que no era nada raro en absoluto, así que el sapo decidió guardar silencio.

-Al castillo –hablo el albino respondiendo a su pregunta, sobresaltando al pequeño Youkai.

A este se le hicieron ojos grandes y brillantes, hacia mucho que habían dejado ese lugar, desde que le conoció solo habían ido una vez, siendo recibidos por una cantidad enorme de sirvientes que mantenían limpio el lugar. Se sorprendió al ver la grandeza y elegancia del lugar, digno de un Lord.

Todos eran serviciales, tratándolos a los tres como dueños del lugar. Aunque solo permanecieron por unos cuantos minutos, ya que Sesshomaru solo había regresado por un cambio de armadura de la batalla anterior, llevando con el algo más. Una espada que jamás había visto Jaken, ni siquiera sabía que su amo poseía un arma. Maravillado ante tal cosa, decidió preguntar acerca de esta. Siendo como respuesta un silencio mas, al que le siguió un "Esta espada no sirve". Algo que no comprendió jamás el sapo, puesto que si no servía ¿Por qué había regresado por ella?

-¿Y por qué de pronto nos dirigimos hacia allá? Bueno…no es que no quiera ir ni nada de eso –hablo nervioso, evitando que como muchas veces sucedía, su amo lo golpeara, aunque esto no sucedió.

-Debe estar preparado y en orden –dijo cortante para evitar más preguntas del sapo. Este por su parte se quedo curioso, pero conocía a Sesshomaru. El no contestaba más de dos preguntas seguidas. Así que decidió sacar el mismo sus propias conclusiones.

"_Preparado y en orden" _repitió en su mente las palabras del Youkai. Hasta que después de unos minutos, consiguiera la respuesta.

-¿Quiere decir que cuando Rin regrese, nos quedaremos en el castillo? ¿Lo está preparando para ella? –inquirió curioso, claro, sin obtener respuesta de Sesshomaru, más que una mirada asesina. Así que decidió hablar pero ahora con el mismo –Debe ser eso, después de todo, solo faltan 4 meses para que Rin vuelva, debe ser por eso que el amo esta tan interesado en regresar –pensó algo molesto para después abrir la boca sin anticipación como solía hacer siempre.

-Ah, no sé porque se toma tantas molestias con esa mocosa insolente, es solo una humana más, a veces no comprendo sus decisiones –hablo restándole importancia a lo que fuera a pasarle, caminando con tranquilidad, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho al momento de chocar contra la pierna de su amo. Sudo frío esperando el golpe de siempre, y por sorpresa, este no llego. Suspiro aliviado cuando se percato lo que sucedía. Sesshomaru se había detenido en seco observando el horizonte con suma cautela.

A lo lejos podía verse una espesa nube gris por encima de las montañas expandirse por toda la región del Oeste. Las aves huían a dirección contraria y algunos animales salían a toda prisa de entre la maleza huyendo del incendio.

-¿P-Pero que paso? ¿Qué está sucediendo? –preguntaba alarmado Jaken observando todo a su alrededor. Miro a su amo de nuevo, estaba igual, inmutable ante todo lo que ocurría observando el horizonte rojizo y el bosque envuelto en llamas.

Y a lo lejos, de entre los arbustos castaños una figura se acercaba, tranquilamente hacia ellos. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño molesto y se preparo para desenvainar a Bakusaiga poniendo su mano sobre esta.

-Ese aroma… es parecido al que mi padre traía consigo esa noche –Pensó el albino, recordando la noche que vio por última vez a su padre en la playa a mitad del invierno, antes que este muriera. Y así también recordó aquellas palabras… como un pequeño destello, o una señal de sobre aviso.

"_**¿Tienes alguien a quien proteger?"**_

El albino frunció el ceño, en ese entonces tuvo una cortante y orgullosa respuesta, pero ahora…

-Amo ¿Quién es ese? –cuestionó sacando al Youkai de sus pensamientos, le miro de soslayo de manera asesina como solía hacerle, cuando una tercera voz masculina llamo su atención desde el frente.

-Oh! Así que aquí estabas –hablo la figura, de la que aun no se podía ver nada más que la silueta oscura –El rebelde Youkai que abandono su palacio en busca de… ¿Libertad? –se mofo acercándose lentamente, alzando los brazos en signo de pregunta.

Sesshomaru estaba alerta, mirando alrededor, olfateando su entorno con tranquilidad. Estaban solos, no había nadie más que ese hombre misterioso. Estaba completamente seguro quien podría ser, pero aún así se mantuvo en silencio.

Hasta que la silueta se acerco y se dejo ver completamente; un hombre, mejor dicho un Youkai, de cabello violeta atado en una coleta alta que le llegaba hasta la cintura, y con un flequillo que le cubría el ojo izquierdo. Armadura plateada que cubría ambos hombros y el torso, con detalles negros enmarcando el pecho y un obi a su cintura, color morado y detalles grises, éste servía para sujetar una katana y la parte baja de su armadura, parecida a la de Sesshomaru, plateada pero esta era más larga y la ultima parte terminaba en una especie de rombo llegando hasta sus rodillas. Traía braceras que tenían como decoración pequeñas escamas marcadas, de igual forma color plata. Su kimono era completamente blanco. El rostro era fino y con apariencia delicada, ojos grises, pero la personalidad contrastaba con este, era imponente y demasiado confiado y orgulloso.

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunto enfadado el demonio sapo agitando su báculo en círculos. El Youkai le miro, con expresión de burla para después seriarse y fulminarlo con la mirada. El demonio sapo sudo frio pero no dejaba de verlo. Hasta que volvió a hablar ignorándolo.

-Estuve buscándote por mucho tiempo ¿Sabes? –Habló esta vez mirando a Sesshomaru –Fue muy fácil aniquilar a esos sirvientes tuyos –río –no eran más que escoria, gritando "¡Sesshomaru-sama, ayúdenos!" –imito la voz de algunos de estos, aun riendo sin desviar la mirada del Youkai albino

-Eran cierto todos los rumores –seguía explicando –"El Youkai del oeste, viajando por incontables lunas por los territorios más recónditos…-miro a Jaken y Ah-un –acompañado de un par de demonios extraños" –se detuvo volviendo a observar -¿Pero algo falta no? –esta vez Sesshomaru frunció mas el ceño, comprendiendo a lo que se refería -¿Dónde esa humana tuya? –inquirió observando con malicia -¿Acaso la devoraste? Que mal gusto tienes.

Jaken seguía observando incrédulo todo lo que éste decía, ¿Cómo podría saber todo eso? ¿Qué es lo que buscaba de ellos? O más bien, de Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –se escucho la voz de Sesshomaru, aun en posición de ataque, más que una pregunta sonó como una orden de un general.

-A ti –dijo con malicia mientras se lamia los labios. Sesshomaru comenzó a fulminarlo con la mirada –No me gusta esa mirada. Pero, lo hace más interesante.

-¡Vete de aquí antes que Sesshomaru-sama te haga polvo! –grito Jaken –Te advierto que es el Youkai más poderoso de todo el universo., ¡Lárgate de una buena vez!

El contrarío solo río escandalosamente ante los comentarios del sapo, segundos después ceso y volvió a mirarles.

-Me das lastima Sesshomaru –espeto –Mira que terminar igual que tu padre, enamorado de una humana insignificante –le dijo para mirarlo de pies a cabeza con repugnancia.

Sesshomaru solo soltó por lo bajo lo que parecía ser una pequeña risa con ese tono macabro, casi imperceptible ante el oído humano.

-En lo de mi padre coincido contigo, pero yo no soy igual que él.

-Mira, no vine aquí a hablar –se quejo.

-¡Pero si fuiste tú el que empezó! –Grito incrédulo ante el comentario Jaken -¿Entonces a que viniste? –inquirió enojado.

-Vine a arreglar algunas cosas contigo –dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru –No me gusto nada lo que tu padre le hizo al mío –miro de nuevo a Sesshomaru molesto, recalcando cada palabra –Vine a vengar su muerte, vengare a mi padre Ryûkotsusei, acabare contigo y con tu raza.

-Pero fue Inuyasha el que lo derroto, no el amo –le explico Jaken.

-¿Inuyasha? Ah, ese hanyou, sería demasiado fácil acabar con él, pero lo que busco es diversión –aclaro riendo.

En efecto, sabía perfectamente que Inuyasha fue el que derroto a su padre, pero como el mismo lo había explicado, sería aburrido derrotar a alguien que no estaba siquiera a su altura. Quería vengar a su padre, o al menos eso era lo que en parte conseguiría, pero también, desde que había escuchado hablar de Sesshomaru, le intereso un poco medir la fuerza de éste.

Desde el incidente de Naraku, el nombre del Youkai del oeste se había esparcido por los más recónditos lugares, y eso fue precisamente el detonante del hijo de aquel dragón. Sería una oportunidad perfecta para medir fuerzas y también para su venganza… una que ni el mismo Sesshomaru recordaba.

-Ahora, empecemos con esto Sesshomaru…-arrastrando la última palabra con desprecio se dispuso a atacar. El albino desenvaino a Bakusaiga y también se preparo para atacar.

El otro, se detuvo y le miro serio, Sesshomaru no comprendió hasta que comenzó a hablar.

-Sin armas Sesshomaru, yo no estoy usando ninguna –extendió los brazos a los costados, era verdad, estaba atacando con las manos desnudas. Sesshomaru lo observo silencioso y envaino a Bakusaiga. Alzo su mano izquierda y en un movimiento veloz se posiciono frente a su oponente comenzando a atacarlo. Pero este lo esquivaba con una gran eficacia que no consiguió herirlo, solo rozarlo con sus garras.

Jaken y ah-un observaban atónitos la escena de ambos Youkai. Los seguían con la mirada, tratando de no perder detalle alguno. De pronto ambos saltaron con una velocidad increíble ante los ojos atónitos del sapo y el dragón, y así comenzaron a atacarse de nuevo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? –pregunto burlón a Sesshomaru, que solo frunció el ceño y una imperceptible sonrisa de malicia se dibujo en sus labios. Mientras intentaba atacarlo con su garra izquierda, con gran rapidez consiguió golpear en la quijada a su contrincante, lanzándolo metros a la distancia de él,

Sesshomaru aprovecho para bajar y esperar en tierra firme el próximo ataque. Jaken se acerco a él, preocupado pero feliz alabando a su amo internamente.

-Como lo esperaba de Sesshomaru-sama, es increíble –le dijo con ojos enormes y brillantes.

-Vete –le indico el Youkai –Ve a la aldea por Rin, y cuida de ella –volvió a indicarle mientras se ponía en posición de ataque de nueva cuenta.

-H-Hai! Como usted ordene Sesshomaru-sama –Jaken monto a Ah-un y se elevaron en el aire, desde ahí, miro de nueva cuenta a su amo a mitad del claro en el bosque, se giro para observar el horizonte donde las llamas comenzaban, y en efecto, era el castillo del oeste lo que ardía en llamas, con tristeza volvió a girarse para tirar las riendas de Ah-un, sin percatarse que algo los estaba observando.

-¡No!, ¡No escaparan! –Gritaron desde abajo -¡Kasai! –el peli violeta señalo hacia donde estaban Jaken y Ah-un, detrás de éste, un Dragón anaranjado se elevo, un poco más grande que ah-un, pero con la misma fisonomía que éste, solo que no poseía dos cabezas, solo una, la cola era más grande y llena de pequeñas espinas mientas que sus colmillos eran claramente mas afilados.

Kasai se elevo persiguiendo a Jaken y ah-un mientras Sesshomaru observaba disgustado la escena. El peli violeta salió de entre las ramas y se dispuso a atacarlo de nueva cuenta.

-Esto es solo entre tú y yo –aclaro con enfado Sesshomaru, aunque mostrara su rostro inmutable.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, yo me encargare de destruirlo –con rapidez empezó esta vez a atacarlo, mientras Sesshomaru esquivaba los golpes más rápido de lo que su contrincante esperaba.

-Esta será una batalla emocionante Sesshomaru…

Ambos comenzaron a enfrentarse, levantando polvo tras los ataques de cada uno, Sesshomaru era demasiado fuerte, pero el peli violeta no se quedaba atrás, era poderoso, mas de lo que cada uno pensaba.

Por los aires un par de demonios eran perseguidos por un Kasai que se movía a la perfección en el aire, extendiendo sus alas con parsimonia.

-¿No es algo tonto que el hijo de un dragón, tenga como lacayo a otro dragón? –se preguntaba interiormente Jaken cuando el otro los seguía peligrosamente al punto de alcanzarlos. Lo miro detenidamente, en la garganta del anaranjado una luz se divisaba y lo último que distinguió fue una enorme llamarada de fuego alcanzarlos.

Ah-un luchaba para esquivar los ataques del contrario, pero de un momento a otro ambos cayeron cuando una llama consiguió alcanzarlos. El demonio sapo grito cayendo junto a Ah-un a mitad del bosque, golpeándose la cabeza dejándolo desmayado.

-¿Q-Que ha pasado? –pregunto sobándose la cabeza cuando después de unos minutos lograba despertar. Lo que vio, lo dejo atónito y sorprendido; Ah-un y Kasai luchaban entre ellos, el dragón verde tenía varias quemaduras ya en su cuerpo, aunque tenía cierta ventaja, puesto que logro acorralar al anaranjado contra unas rocas y matorrales espinosos que mantenían a los dos atrapados, mientras ambos lanzaban sus rugidos, fuego vs trueno.

Ambos rugidos poderosos que herían a su adversario. Jaken estaba sentado desde lo lejos, analizando todo lo que había pasado. Observo como ambos dragones dejaron de lanzar rugidos y Kasai arremetió contra Ah-un, yendo directamente hacia el cuello de una de las cabezas, mientras que la otra mordía a su oponente de la misma forma.

-¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hago?! –se cuestionaba alarmado el sapo, corriendo en círculos, no sabía en que podía ayudar para deshacerse de su enemigo, tenía su báculo, lo usaría, pero no sería en nada eficaz puesto que lanzaba fuego al igual que Kasai, no lograría hacerle ningún daño.

El sapo se golpeaba la cabeza en busca de la respuesta, cuando el fin la vio. Justo donde Kasai estaba acorralado. Tenía a sus espaldas una enorme roca, y sobre estas, algunas más pequeñas provenientes de lo alto de un pequeño cerro. Con dificultad Jaken se encamino hacía estas rocas, tratando de no ser presa de las espinas que delimitaban el lugar.

-Resiste Ah-un –decía el sapo mientras escalaba y observaba a los dragones atacarse.

Escalo unos cuantos metros más, llegando hasta la cima, algo cansado pero sabía que tenía que apurarse, o sería demasiado tarde para ellos seguir adelante. Ya se imaginaba siendo asesinado por Sesshomaru si algo le pasaba a Rin, sudo frío pensándolo pero decidió seguir con su plan.

Desde la cima podía verse un poco las copas de los arboles, se agacho para observar a su amigo y al otro dragón. Busco rápido unas rocas grandes, y se topo con una que era perfecta. Con ayuda de su báculo, logro llevarla hasta la orilla del cerro y aplicando un poco más de fuerza trataba de arrojarla.

-Ya…Casi…-decía el sapo con los ojos más saltones de lo habitual, cuando sintió que la roca por fin comenzaba a ablandarse y rodo por el inclinado cerro -¡Esquiva Ah-un! –grito observando cómo su amigo seguía sujetando al otro para que no escapara, cuando la roca estaba demasiado cerca de ambos, Ah-un se quito lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, sin importar que un sin número de espinas se encaran en sus patas y en el cuerpo.

Pero el esfuerzo lo valió, ya que la roca, se estrello en el suelo junto con Kasai, dejando levantar una enorme cortina de polvo tras el impacto. Jaken descendió de la colina torpemente acercándose con Ah-un, pasando entre el sin numero de espinas que se incrustaban en el de manera cómica, como siempre el sapo era torpe que aunque sufriera la desgracia mas grande, siempre lo hacía de manera cómica.

-Ja! Nunca debiste de meterte con nosotros dragón tonto –alardeaba de si mismo mientras aventaba pequeñas piedras a donde yacía su enemigo.

Con sumo cuidado, ambos demonios lograron salir de la enredadera y se elevaron buscando alguna pista de hacia dónde dirigirse. Estaba preocupado por su amo, aunque tenía muy bien sabido que era un Youkai muy fuerte y lo suficiente como para acabar con el peli violeta, pero algo le daba mala espina. Jamás había escuchado de ese tipo, solo sabía de su padre Ryûkotsusei, por parte de comentarios que solía escuchar por parte de algunos oni. Y el hecho que Inuyasha lo había aniquilado por completo. Algo no estaba bien, o tal vez era simple confusión.

Ya en el aire, comenzaron a avanzar, hasta que Ah-un no pudo seguir mas, estaba demasiado herido como para poder siquiera caminar. Descendieron suavemente hasta quedar cerca de un lago, por fortuna no había nadie ahí, así que Jaken índico a Ah-un que se quedara sobre algunas ramas y hojas que había entre los árboles, cerca del lago. El dragón de dos cabezas obedeció a lo que Jaken le indico, y trato de descansar recostado pobre las hojas en la sombra.

-Buscare algo de comida –le indico al dragón –no tardo.

El sapo comenzó a andar cerca del lago, buscando si entre los arboles había fruta, ya que para su sorpresa, Ah-un no comía carne, así que los pescados no eran una opción a pesar que habían muchos en el lago. Luego pescaría algunos para él.

Hasta que encontró un árbol de manzanas, estaban demasiado altos para su desgracia. Después de dar unos saltos sin conseguir "frutos" se detuvo en la sombra, de pronto escucho el filo cortar varias manzanas, que la mayoría habían golpeado su cabeza sacándola varios chichones en la cabeza.

-¡Quien está ahí! –grito Jaken exigiendo respuesta sobándose la cabeza, volteando hacia atrás.

-¿Jaken-sama? –escucho una voz preguntar, cuando dirigió su vista hacia el que hablaba se llevo un gran alivio y una gran sorpresa.

-¡Kohaku! –Grito feliz el sapo al ver al chico ahí parado, eso significaba que la aldea y Rin, no estarían lejos…

* * *

**Los personajes, Kasai y el "peli violeta" fueron creados por mi para esta historia. **


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

-¡Kohaku! –Grito feliz el sapo al ver al chico ahí parado, eso significaba que la aldea y Rin, no estarían lejos… -¡Que alegría verte! ¿Estamos cerca de la aldea? –pregunto.

-¿eh? No, ¿Por qué? –pregunto el chico que se encontraba en una misión de exterminar a varios oni en una aldea lejana, levanto una manzana mientras acercaba su oz, sorprendido de ver después de tanto a tiempo al sapo. Se sentía alegre, pero recordó algo más. Si Jaken estaba ahí, ¿Dónde estaba Sesshomaru? No debía estar lejos, era lo que reflexionaba el muchacho.

-Necesito que me lleves con Rin, ¡Es urgente! –le dijo el sapo gritando con preocupación.

-¿Para que la necesita? –pregunto algo nervioso el exterminador, se sentía extraño, como si de pronto le quitaran algo, claro está que jamás tuvo algo con la muchacha pero no podía permitir que de un día a otro regresaran por ella.

Es decir, la chica sufrió mucho porque Sesshomaru aun no la visitaba por ocho largos meses. ¿Tenía el derecho de regresar ahora por ella? El no lo permitiría, la había visto triste, a pesar que seguían peleados el cuidaba de ella sin que lo supiera, y varias veces la veía llorar. Simplemente no permitiría que se marchara. Los celos afloraban de nuevo.

-¡Es urgente! –Le respondió el pequeño Youkai –Rin corre peligro, el amo me mando por ella, tenemos que llevárnosla lejos de aquí es peligroso que se quede aquí –siguió serio el sapo. Esperanzado de ver al muchacho y por tanto, ver a Rin. Después de todo, no sería asesinado por su amo bonito.

-Jaken-sama…-titubeo el muchacho haciendo puño sus manos, arrojando la manzana lejos -¡Rin está muerta! –le grito de una sola vez –_"Debo hacer algo para evitar que se la lleven, el mismo está diciendo que corre peligro, y si Rin va con ellos obviamente estará sufriendo amenazas constantemente, está más segura en la aldea, yo la protegeré"_-pensaba el muchacho mientras se ingeniaba más excusas, decir que estaba muerta era demasiado, pero si era por la seguridad de Rin, corría el riesgo que ésta jamás le perdonara si llegaba a enterarse.

-¡¿Qué?! –Pregunto alarmado el sapo -¿C-como que Rin…esta….esta…muerta? –seguía preguntando aún incrédulo, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas, lagrimas sinceras que jamás imagino dejar salir.

-Si…ella…ella –hablaba nervioso buscando que decir, hasta que hayo una respuesta –Ella estaba demasiado triste porque Sesshomaru ya no la visitaba –empezó a decir seguro –Rin ya no comía, ni hacia nada más que quedarse en el bosque esperando que Sesshomaru le visitara, pasaron los meses y Rin ya no lo soportaba. No probaba alimentos a pesar de la lucha de todos para ayudarla –pauso- Kaede trataba de ayudarla, pero todo siempre fue en vano. Siempre se aventuraba a andar por el bosque y una noche lluviosa no fue la excepción, la buscamos hasta que la hallamos al día siguiente a mitad del claro donde siempre estaba. Entonces a ella la ataco una enfermedad fulminante, según Kagome, era algo parecido a un resfriado, pero peor. Y también dijo que no había cura alguna, nada se podía hacer para ayudarla, solo bastaba de días para que Rin falleciera… y así sucedió. No resistió más que un solo día mas –comenzó a sollozar de manera exagerada pero que el sapo se creyó –Todos sufrimos su muerte, ha sido difícil seguir sin ella, pero todos logramos seguir adelante –termino, no supo si fue una buena mentira, o si fue lo correcto hacerlo. Pero estaba conforme, Rin no se iría.

-No…no es posible –decía Jaken estupefacto ante la enorme mentira que el exterminador había soltado, y para suerte del exterminador esta funciono.

Jaken se derrumbo sobre el pasto, tratando de no llorar más de lo que hacía, esa noticia, no se la espero jamás. ¿Qué haría ahora? No era solo que Rin ya no estaba, era el hecho de lo que haría Sesshomaru. Estaba a la deriva, completamente en shock, triste por la noticia.

-Jaken-sama, debo irme..Fue un gusto volver a verlo, le doy mi más sentido pésame a usted y a…Sesshomaru –dijo por ultimo antes de irse, dejando al Youkai aun en shock, le dolía mentirles, pero todo era por Rin, pos su seguridad. Ya no podía permanecer más en ese lugar, así que se marcho de regreso a la aldea. Por ahora todo estaría bien…para Rin o ¿para él?

Pasaron dos días más a la deriva, ah-un comenzaba a recuperarse y Jaken a calmarse, a idear que decirle a su amo cuando regresara con él. Comían fruta y pescados, permanecían en el lago dispuestos a marchar luego de una noche más.

-Vamos ah-un, regresemos con el amo…no sé cómo reaccione –dijo por ultimo comenzando a caminar.

Pero un ruido entre los arbustos los detuvo, un rugido…muy conocido para ambos, con nervios el sapo se giro de nuevo para encontrarse con el dueño, y su sorpresa fue tal que no supo que hacer.

Kasai estaba frente a ellos, herido de gravedad pero aun en pie ¿Cómo es posible que sobreviviera? Se preguntaba Jaken alarmado ante tal noticia, primero lo de Rin y ahora esto… ¿Qué más podía pasarles?

Y otra batalla más entre los Youkai se dio entre los dragones. Pero el anaranjado tenía una debilidad; su garganta, en la que cada vez que rugía una luz se lograba ver, ahora ese punto estaba más débil, porque gotas de sangre se asomaban de vez en cuando debido a las mordeduras anteriores de Ah-un.

Kasai tenia debajo de si a Ah-un, y comenzaba a morderle las heridas que hasta ahora empezaban a sanar. Mordía con rudeza sus patas, y con su cola golpeaba todo lo que podía de él, Jaken que hasta ahora se encontraba analizando como hacer su "movimiento maestro" solo escuchaba con pena los alaridos de dolor del dragón verde, estaba completamente sometido.

En un espacio que tuvo, Jaken se metió entre estos, siendo recibido con un letal rugido de fuego por parte de Kasai, su piel comenzó a arderle consiguiendo tener serias quemaduras al instante, pero el sapo se defendió como pudo, usando su báculo para también atacarlo con fuego, sabía que no funcionaria, pero le daría la oportunidad.

El fuego se desvaneció de pronto, cuando el sapo incrusto la punta de su báculo en la garganta de su oponente, que funciono de maravilla. Le atravesó la garganta y lo dejo enterrado mientras el dragón retrocedía y el fuego salía por esa herida en forma de lava, cayendo esta vez, muerto frente a ambos.

Y así, lograron deshacerse de un enemigo más, ahora heridos ambos de letales quemaduras, decidieron emprender un nuevo viaje en busca de su amo.

Pasaron dos meses más, sin encontrar lugar en donde quedarse o dirigirse, el rastro de su amo no estaba en ningún lado, después de perderse en un sin número de ocasiones decidieron quedarse en el último lugar donde Rin los había encontrado hasta después de 4 meses más.

Hasta que un día, Ah-un se comporto extraño, rugiendo hacia la nada.

-Ya… guarda silencio dragón tonto…o...te arrancare…lentamente esas escamas –hablo un demonio sapo con dificultad, recargado en algunas rocas junto al dragón que aun seguía rugiendo pero esta vez mas fuerte.

-J…Jaken-sama…Ah-un…-la chica jadeo sorprendida cuando los vio, tendidos ah-un y el sapo a mitad del claro, sobre un charco de sangre. Ah-un sangraba y tenían los bozales desgarrados, mientras seguían rugiendo, tenían las patas lastimadas y marcas de algunas quemaduras en todo el cuerpo. Jaken por su parte, estaba casi en el mismo estado que el dragón de dos cabezas; sus ropas estaban desgarradas y también con claras señales de haber sido quemadas, no tenía su báculo y a duras penas podía abrir los ojos.

Pero escucho claramente la voz de Rin y abrió sus enormes orbes amarillos con sorpresa, estupefactos ante lo que veía, sus ojos se tornaron grandes y brillantes.

-Rin…debo... estar alucinando….es imposible…tú… ¡Estas viva! – el demonio sapo hablo con dificultad, comenzó a llorar y Ah-un rugió mientras comenzaba a mover su escamosa cola como si fuese un cachorrito. Mientras Rin se quedo aun mas sorprendida, "¿Estas viva?". ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-J-Jaken-sama… -la chica comenzaba a llorar, su corazón se estremeció de dolor viendo a ambos en ese estado tan lamentable. El sapo, que como siempre exageraba todo, derramaba prácticamente chorros de lágrimas cuando vio a Rin frente a ellos.

-Así…que por eso…estabas tan… alborotado –hablo acariciando al dragón que no dejaba de rugir reconociendo también el aroma de la chica a varios metros de distancia. Y de esa forma consiguió llamarla.

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí, sin la menor idea del sapo, el dragón y la chica. Una furiosa batalla entre dos poderosos Youkai había cesado desde hace 4 meses atrás. A decir verdad, la batalla solo duro un par de días…

-¿Sabes porque te deje con vida…Sesshomaru?

-…-

-Aun en tu lecho de muerte, ¿Permanecerás callado? Te admiro, bueno, no es como si pudieras hablar con esa forma–reía escandalosamente –Te diré –prosiguió -Porque quiero verte sufrir, así como yo sufrí, esta es una lección para ambos ¿Sabes? Para aprender a no dejarnos cautivar por las mujeres humanas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aclaraciones al final del cap :3**

* * *

Capitulo 11

-Jaken-sama… ¿Pero entonces? Kohaku… Sesshomaru-sama….-

-Se que estas muy confundida Rin, ¡Pero tenemos que escapar! –grito colérico el sapo, mientras tiraba de las mangas a la confundida chica. Pareciera que aun estaba en shock, todo lo que escucho de Jaken la había dejado realmente confundida y era de esperarse. ¿Dónde estaba Sesshomaru? ¿Quién era ese tipo tan peligroso? ¿Los encontrarían en la aldea?

-¿El hijo de Ryûkotsusei verdad? –hablo esta vez la anciana Kaede, que estuvo todo el tiempo dentro de la choza escuchando también las palabras de Jaken atentamente en silencio. Incrédula ante lo que el pequeño Youkai decía –Había escuchado de él cuando hablaban de su padre en algunas leyendas y rumores cuando era pequeña –explico meditando cada palabra que decía –Si no mal recuerdo…su nombre era… Ryûkutsekain.

-Ahora que lo menciona, el jamás dijo su nombre –Jaken ahora parecía más calmado mientras recordaba aquellas escenas en las que vio al sujeto frente a ellos – ¡¿Pero eso que importa?! ¡Tenemos que huir!

-Yo considero que están seguros aquí en la aldea –dijo la anciana acercándose a Rin –Ah-un está herido y tu también pequeño demonio

-¡Es Jaken! Y además, lo más seguro es que en este preciso instante él nos esté buscando para asesinarnos…o algo peor –seguía diciendo el sapo mientras sudaba frío y se imaginaba siendo asesinado por el peli violeta lentamente.

Rin aun permanecía en silencio. También se encontraba dudosa entre sí irse con el sapo o quedarse en la aldea. Después de todo, si esas fueran las intenciones de Ryûkutsekain la hubiera atacado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero ese no había sido el caso, si no por el contrario, todo había permanecido en calma esos meses.

La anciana estaba también dudosa, así que prefirió salir para avisar a todos acerca del estado de la chica y los demonios.

Salió de la choza en dirección a donde se encontraban estos, quienes de inmediato cuestionaron a la anciana y ésta, les conto lo básico por lo que habían pasado el par antes que Rin los encontrara. Inuyasha y los demás se quedaron incrédulos escuchando toda palabra que salía de la miko. Sango se sintió apenada por la actitud de su hermano y ofreció disculpas innecesarias. Kagome era sin duda la más preocupada ante toda la situación, no sabía si verdaderamente Rin estaba segura en la aldea. ¿Y si le sucedía algo si escapara junto con el sapo? La miko estaba hecha nudos con todas sus preocupaciones.

-Jamás había escuchado de ese tipo –comenzó a decir Inuyasha después de la narración de la anciana –Puede que Rin corra peligro estando aquí…

-No sé qué decir amigos, en verdad me disculpo por la actitud de mi hermano –dijo Sango apenada y preocupada –No midió las consecuencias de sus palabras

No tan lejos del lugar, un joven exterminador se dirigía a la choza donde Rin permanecía por las tardes antes de salir al bosque, sin saber lo que en ese lugar le esperaría. Se detuvo junto a un frondoso árbol y observo las flores rosadas que crecían al pie de este, alegre decido tomar algunas de esas pequeñas flores para dárselas a la chica cuando llegara con ella. Después de tomar un pequeño ramo prosiguió con su camino, hasta que diviso la pequeña choza en donde vivía. Siempre se sentía nervioso cuando la visitaba, y ese día no fue la excepción. Miro alrededor del lugar, y entre las ramas lejanas diviso a Inuyasha y los demás, incluso su hermana estaba ahí. No les prestó más atención y decidió entrar a la choza.

-Rin –llamo desde la entrada, dando pasos algo nerviosos -¿Cómo est- el chico se congelo en su lugar, estupefacto ante el cuadro que veía; Jaken y Ah-un estaban ahí, al parecer heridos gravemente y la chica curaba cuidadosamente las marcas de la batalla en el dragón. Rin al escuchar la vos desde la entrada dejo lo que hacía para girarse, con una sonrisa que de inmediato se borro al ver al exterminador allí parado, congelado en su lugar.

-Kohaku –hablo con un tono de voz que jamás había escuchado en Rin, era tranquilo, pero con leves toques de furia contenida, y su mirada, le decía más que mil palabras. El sapo también volteo y comenzó a gritar como siempre, pero antes que pudiera continuar la chica tomo del brazo al exterminador y salieron de la cabaña. Jamás se espero tener que afrontar esa situación, por tanto no sabía cómo reaccionar, si pedir disculpas precipitadamente o explicar todo antes, con la seguridad que Rin no lo escucharía y solo le reclamaría, sin embargo, opto por la segunda opción.

-Rin te pido que me escuches, yo –

-¿Cómo pudiste? –le interrumpió Rin con tono de voz neutral.

-Escucha, Jaken me dijo que tú-

-Jaken-sama me lo ah contado todo, desde principio a fin –volvió a interrumpirle -¿Sabes por lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar aquí? –Su tono comenzaba a elevarse poco a poco mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos al muchacho -¿Sabías que casi mueren? –siguió interrogando, con rastros de tristeza en sus palabras.

-Yo no… -

-¡Por supuesto que no lo sabías! –seguía elevando su voz, dejando salir todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, sin dejar hablar al muchacho –Eres un egoísta, me has decepcionado Kohaku, créeme que jamás lo habría esperado de ti –el muchacho la veía triste, sabía que justamente eso pasaría, ya se había preparado para lo que Rin le reclamaría, pero no para lo que el diría para intentar calmarla.

-Perdóname Rin, sé que no lo merezco, pero… por favor, todo esto lo hice por tu bienestar –se reverencio ante la chica, esperando que entendiera al menos un poco, pero esto no sucedió.

-Ya te perdone muchas veces, todas las personas tenemos un límite...y el mío llego –el muchacho la miro a los ojos como impulsado, sorprendido por el tono de voz en el que la muchacha hablaba, la vio, quieta desde su lugar, con el ceño fruncido mirándolo a los ojos. El corazón del muchacho se rompió ante esas palabras, si es que aún le quedaba después de todos los rechazos que sufrió, y este al parecer era el último –No te perdonare jamás –soltó por ultimo sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, haciendo que en el interior del chico algo mas se destrozara, como un espejo sintió sus esperanzas decaer lentamente y todo por sus propias acciones. No resistió más todo eso, y sin importar mucho decidió hablar.

-¡Eres una tonta Rin! ¡¿No ves que todo lo hice por ti?! –Grito el muchacho, llamando a atención del sapo que estaba dentro de la choza -¡Gracias a mí estas a salvo! Deberías de agradecerme a mí, yo te eh protegido desde que te quedaste en la aldea ¿Sesshomaru que hizo? ¡Te abandono! ¿Quién estuvo contigo soportando tu llanto? ¡Fui yo! –grito por último, llamando la atención ahora de la miko y todos los que estaban con ella, rápido decidieron acercarse.

-¡Nadie te obligo a estar conmigo! Fui yo la que cientos de veces te decía que me dejaras sola, pero tú y tu necedad permanecían ahí –le refuto la chica señalándolo –Y todo esto no lo hiciste por mí, lo hiciste por ti, ¡Por tu maldito egoísmo! –ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, Kohaku repitiendo aquellas palabras dentro de su mente y la chica, estaba incrédula ante sus propias palabras. Jamás se había escuchado tan molesta.

-¡No me canso de repetir lo tonta que eres! –Colérico quito con brusquedad el brazo de Rin que aun lo señalaba –Se que me lo agradecerás algún día, pero cuando ese momento llegue… ¡tú ya estarás en verdad muerta a manos de ese demonio que tanto amas! –de alguna forma, sabía que pasaría. Fue recibido por una fuerte bofetada de parte de la chica, los demás que ya se habían acercado se quedaron quietos desde su lugar. El estruendoso golpe se escucho como un pequeño eco entre los arboles cercanos.

-¡Eres un idiota! –grito por ultimo Rin, antes de romper en llanto y salir corriendo del lugar aun furiosa sin mirar atrás, percatándose que después de todo, Kohaku no había cambiado en nada

Por su parte Kohaku aun con la mano marcada en sus mejillas sonrió por lo bajo, con los ojos cristalinos, ignorando completamente los reclamos que su hermana y los demás gritaban furiosos ante su actitud.

-_Perdóname, aun cuando lo que menos quiero es lastimarte, las palabras salen de mi boca. No me arrepiento por lo que hice, porque en verdad, logre mantenerte a salvo un tiempo más aquí a mi lado. Este golpe lo tengo bien merecido –_pensaba el chico mientras tocaba su mejilla aun caliente y se alejaba de todos en silencio, ignorando los gritos, encerrando en su mundo de pensamientos.

-¡Kohaku! ¡No te atrevas a irte, aun no terminamos! –le grito Sango, sin obtener respuesta del muchacho que ya se encontraba a varios metros de distancia.

-Sango-chan –kagome se acerco y poso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, negando con la cabeza –Creo que Kohaku-kun ya ha recibido suficiente castigo por parte de Rin, te aseguro que no hay nada más doloroso para él que eso.

-Pero Kagome-chan él no puede decir y hacer ese tipo de cosas así como si nada sin recibir castigo alguno –explico Sango aun molesta.

-Coincido con Kagome-san –esta vez Miroku intervino –Se cómo te sientes, y sé que como hermana mayor tu deber es hacerle saber sus errores y corregirlos, pero ¿No crees que lo que vimos fue suficiente castigo para él?

.Feh! Esto no se queda así, pero ahora eso no es lo importante –respingo Inuyasha en contra de lo que Miroku y kagome decían, corriendo entre los arboles a toda velocidad.

-¡Inuyasha! –gritaron al unísono los tres, mirando como el hanyou desaparecía entre las ramas.

Rin se había detenido en el mismo claro donde acostumbraba a estar la mayor parte del tiempo. Con la cara hundida entre sus rodillas flexionadas, tratando de no seguir llorando. Le dolía saber que Kohaku era el mismo, sin embargo no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, su corazón se oprimía al pensar que Sesshomaru estaba en peligro, aunque bien sabía que era un Youkai demasiado poderoso algo había que le daba "mala espina" en todo eso. Si en verdad corría peligro ¿Por qué el enemigo no había aparecido ya?

Sumergida en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, no sintió la presencia del hanyou acercarse y sentarse a su lado, hasta que escucho su voz y se sobresalto en su lugar.

-Eres muy fuerte Rin –le hablo observando el lago con los brazos cruzados sentado junto a ella. La chica se alarmo, pero entonces lo vio y se calmo, preguntando aun indiferente.

-¿Por qué lo dice Inuyasha-san?

-Ese mocoso se ha llevado un buen golpe –le respondió recordando la mano marcada en la mejilla del chico, riendo por lo bajo –Se lo merecía por hacerte llorar.

-Inuyasha-san…

-Escucha, Sesshomaru no es ningún débil, y lo más probable es que haya terminado con su oponente en menos de unos minutos –dijo un poco molesto, aceptando la fortaleza del mayor –Se que el vendrá por ti, no debes dudar de eso –volteo para mirarla con una sonrisa cálida mientras revolvía con sus garras el cabello castaño de la chica.

-Gracias, Inuyasha-san –sonrió Rin, recargándose en el brazo del hanyou levemente.

-Feh! Solo digo la verdad –pauso –Se que este tipo de cosas las diría Kagome pero… -la chica lo miro algo curiosa –Debes seguir lo que tu corazón te indique, y confiar en tus sentimientos –soltó de una sola vez, sorprendiendo a Rin quien nuevamente sonrió y miro el lago.

-El problema es que ni yo sé si mis sentimientos son correctos… o al menos correspondidos–diciendo lo último en un susurro casi imperceptible que obviamente Inuyasha logro escuchar.

-Un corazón frio y egoísta cambio por ti, ¿Y aun así dudas del poder de tus sentimientos? –Inquirió el hanyou mirando a la chica ruborizada –Eres fuerte Rin, no sólo físicamente –se puso de pie mirando el lago por última vez para después girarse e irse en completo silencio, dejando a una apenada pero sonriente Rin.

El sabía muy bien que tal vez, Sesshomaru no la veía solo como una humana, o eso es lo que junto con Kagome meditaba varias noches mirando el cielo, era extraño para el pensarlo, mas porque conocía a su hermano, pero bien sabia que todo en este mundo puede pasar.

. . . . . . . .

En completo silencio, una figura masculina se divisaba entre las ramas de algunas arboles destrozados esparcidos por el pasto, siendo guiado por un aroma familiar para él. Algunos animalitos se alejaban asustados por la presencia que en esa zona del bosque era muy rara encontrar personas, aunque éste no era precisamente una persona común y corriente.

La coleta peli violeta se balanceaba suavemente de un lado a otro conforme se adentraba entre las hojas de los arboles. Se detuvo en seco cuando encontró lo que hace tres días había estado buscando. Se apresuro a llegar pronto al lugar que su vista irremediablemente le indicaba, hincándose a su lado.

-Kasai…-susurro bajo, tratando de contener sorpresivas lagrimas en su mirada color gris, arrancando pasto al hacer sus manos puño contra el suelo. Hasta que una rebelde gota cayó sobre esta –Esto...no se quedara así –acaricio por última vez el cadáver de el dragón anaranjado que apenas comenzaba a descomponerse gracias a su fisiología Youkai.

Arranco el báculo de dos cabezas que reposaba dentro de su garganta y lo apretó con fuerza entre sus garras. Una leve risa apareció mientras aumentaba su volumen, convirtiéndose en una risa sonora y desquiciada.

-Sesshomaru… en poco tiempo te llevare compañía –dijo riendo, mientras comenzaba a correr lo más rápido que podía, tratando de hallar un aroma parecido al del báculo en sus manos, desapareciendo una vez más, entre ramas secas y frondosos arbustos de aquel bosque.

Mientras lejos de ahí, donde parecía ser las ruinas de un castillo, un enorme Inu Youkai transformado en su verdadera forma rugía, tras una cortina enorme de polvo con tonos rosados, su mirada no era rojiza como la que siempre poseía, era color ambarina.

. . . . . . . . . .

Habían pasado ya 3 días, en los que Ah-un y Jaken, gracias a los cuidados de la anciana y Rin se recuperaron por completo.

Rin estaba fuera como todas las noches, sosteniendo un papel contra su pecho. Suspiro y se puso de pie para entrar a la cabaña donde aun estaban Ah-un y Jaken durmiendo, habían permanecido a su lado, cuidando de ella mientras ellos también se recuperaban.

La anciana dormía en otra choza, junto con Kagome. Inuyasha dormía fuera, sobre las ramas más altas de los arboles como acostumbraba desde hace mucho, vigilando siempre alerta, por si ese tal Ryûkutsekain aparecía y decidía atacarlos.

-Jaken-sama… Jaken-sama –la chica susurraba en el oído del sapo mientras lo sacudía suavemente tratando de despertarlo –Jaken-sama…despierte~ -seguía llamándolo la chica, hasta que después de unas sacudidas más, logro despertar al pequeño Youkai que algo somnoliento abrió sus orbes.

-¿eh? ¿Rin…que pasa? –le cuestiono el sapo adormilado tallándose los ojos.

-Jaken-sama, debemos irnos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No me digas que ese Youkai llego aquí? –cuestiono alarmado el sapo, despertándose de golpe por fin. Rin rió por lo bajo al ver su reacción, así que le explico.

-No, no es eso –susurro -¡Y baje la voz! –Pauso –Pero antes que llegue aquí, debemos escapar y encontrar a Sesshomaru-sana, el lo vencerá si ese tal Ryûkutsekain sigue con vida, no quiero poner en peligro a todos.

-Pero… ¿Ya lo hablaste con los demás?

-Por favor Jaken-sama, no lo haga más difícil, me duele dejarlos como o tiene idea, hay que irnos ya antes de que me arrepienta –le rogo la chica.

-Está bien –resignado el sapo se puso de pie, despertando a Ah-un algo dudoso.

Después de unos segundos en los que preparaban todo para su viaje en busca de Sesshomaru, Rin miro por última vez la choza, donde había permanecido viviendo por mucho tiempo, recordando todo y dándose la vuelta para salir, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, tomo su katana y junto con Jaken, montaron sobre Ah-un, tratando de no ser captados por Inuyasha.

El hanyou abrió lentamente los ojos, percatando un aroma mezclado en el aire. Rápido bajo del árbol en el que estaba para correr a toda prisa hacia la choza en la que Rin dormía.

-¿Inuyasha? –escucho una voz llamándolo, miro hacia esta y se encontró con Kagome cubierta con una manta debajo del árbol en el que estaba.

-No me digas que ¿Has estado ahí toda este tiempo? –le pregunto sorprendido.

-Bueno…Sí, quería acompañarte –le respondió.

-Tonta –rio el hanyou –Rápido, sube a mi espalda, creo que algo anda mal –le dijo recordando lo de hace un momento.

Sin preguntar más cosas, kagome se subió de prisa a su espalda, para dirigirse a la choza de Rin, no estaba tan lejos, pero el aroma que sintió se alejaba rápidamente. Cuando por fin llegaron, el hanyou se asomo rápido a la choza, que estaba completamente vacía, miro de un lado a otro, la mayoría de las cosas de Rin estaban, a excepción de su katana.

-Esa mocosa…-susurro molesto y preocupado, miro de nuevo y olfateo el lugar fuera, definitivamente era el aroma de Rin que ahora, había desaparecido por completo. Maldijo por lo bajo, cuando sobre el futon de la chica encontró un papel doblado, y tomándolo entre sus manos comenzó a leer…

"_Kaede-sama, Inuyasha-san, quien sea que este leyendo esto les agradezco a todos por todo este tiempo que cuidaron de mí, no encuentro forma de agradecérselos y jamás lo encontrare. Quiero que sepan que los amo a todos, y en verdad me apena mucho no haberme despedido de todos ustedes…pero supongo que de esta forma es mejor. Las despedidas no me gustan, y sería muy difícil hacerlo en persona. Me eh dado cuenta de muchas cosas estos días. Y decidí hacerle caso a mis sentimientos, iré en busca de Sesshomaru-sama, se que él está bien y en algún lado lo encontraremos para que derrote a ese Youkai. Me voy porque no quiero causarles problemas, no quiero poner en peligro a la aldea por mi culpa._

_Por favor no me sigan, no me busquen. No quiero arriesgarlos. Estaré bien, solo confíen en mi, los entrenamientos con Inuyasha-san me han sido de mucha ayuda, gracias a él puedo defenderme sola. Además estoy con Jaken-sama y Ah-un, no corro peligro._

_Así que éste es el adiós por ahora y, de nuevo, muchas gracias por todo esto que me dieron. Ahora y siempre serán mi familia._

_Rin._

* * *

**Ryûkutsekain alias el "peli violeta" XD es creación mía para esta trama. **

**P.D : Lo sé, no soy muy original con los nombres jajaja XD**


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

-Lo siento….-

-¡Ya deja de pedir disculpas a la nada mocosa! –Le regaño el sapo, mientras viajaban sobre Ah-un a toda prisa, envueltos en la oscura noche cómplice de la "fuga" de Rin con los demonios.

Todo el camino había permanecido disculpándose, se sentía realmente mal por irse de esa forma. Pero suponía que de esa manera seria mejor el no sufrir demasiado. Ahora tenía un objetivo por el cual seguir. No estaba muy segura de lo que les deparaba el destino ahora que viajaban solos en busca del Youkai albino.

Seguramente correrían peligros siendo presas de oni, de demás Youkai. Pero no importaba. Todo estaría bien cuando se encontraran con aquel al que extrañaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sentía una opresión en su pecho cuando lo recordaba, sabía que algo no andaba bien, y desde la narración del sapo algo inquietaba a Rin. Sesshomaru era muy fuerte, no había duda. Pero esa duda seguía dentro de ella. Algo que le daba mala espina.

-Descansaremos en un claro que esta más al norte –indico el sapo sacando de los pensamientos a la chica –Tenemos que descansar –su tono era serio. Quizá tenía miedo de toda la situación. O simplemente estaba nervioso.

-No, está bien, debemos seguir Jaken-sama –le hablo Rin tranquila. No quería detenerse, estaba tan impaciente que estaba dispuesta seguir a más no poder.

-¡Pero qué dices mocosa! –Le regaño mirándola fijamente –Tienes que descansar, si no el amo se enojara conmigo cuando se entere. Recuerda que el me ordeno protegerte.

El sapo se giro para ver al frente, Rin se quedo en silencio, feliz por aquellas palabras, feliz porque después de todo ella no estaba sola. Tenía a Jaken y Ah-un, desde pequeña siempre los tuvo a su lado. Suspiro observando el horizonte, aun estaba un poco oscuro, pero no tardaría mucho en amanecer. Las estrellas comenzaban a desvanecerse ante sus ojos, tal vez si era buena idea detenerse, pensó mientras Ah-un descendía lentamente, buscando el lugar indicado.

Rin alzo la vista por última vez, observando todo el paisaje verduzco. Pero se detuvo en un punto, miro a su derecha con detenimiento. No podía verse con claridad, así que entrecerró los ojos para ver con más claridad; casi a los pies de unas montañas se observaba un paisaje diferente a todo, estaba oscuro, pero las copas de los arboles eran verdes y se distinguían con claridad; pero esa zona era distinta, las copas de los arboles no se divisaban, pareciera un hoyo oscuro y enorme entre el bosque. La chica seguía observando con curiosidad aquella zona, hasta que Ah-un bajo lo suficiente rozando el pasto, impidiendo la vista.

El dragón se detuvo en el centro el pequeño claro iluminado con la luz de la luna, Rin y Jaken se bajaron de éste observando y analizando el lugar. No había nada más que su sola presencia a mitad del bosque silencioso.

-Ahora a descansar mocosa –hablo el sapo mientras se recostaba de un golpe. La chica se sentó flexionado sus rodillas, abrazándolas con sus brazos, mirándolo y debatiéndose entre si preguntar acerca de lo que vio en el aire, o simplemente ignorarlo. El sapo era demasiado exagerado y temía que su reacción fuera la de alarmarse sin sentido. Pero no podía quedarse así en silencio y formulo la pregunta.

Jaken-sama, hace un momento vi algo muy extraño desde arriba, era como una especie de agujero, no había vegetación alrededor ¿Qué era? –el sapo dio un salto de golpe ante la pregunta de la chica. Mirándola fijamente con sus ojos saltones.

-¿En qué dirección lo viste Rin? –le interrogo apresuradamente.

-Por allá –dijo, señalando con sus dedos a la derecha de donde se encontraban -¿Sabe qué es? –volvió a preguntarle.

-Derecha dijiste –meditaba el sapo –Probablemente se lo que es, mañana iremos, nos será de gran ayuda si es lo que estoy pensado.

-De acuerdo –respondió la chica algo motivada por la curiosidad –Buenas noches Ah-un, Jaken-sama –hablo por último, antes de cerrar sus castaños y perderse entre sueños. El dragón y el sapo hicieron lo mismo, aunque siempre alertas ante lo que pudiera atacarles.

La noche transcurrió lenta y tranquilamente, no hubo enemigos para la suerte del trío que dormitaba tranquilamente a mitad del bosque. Siendo interrumpidos ahora por un claro paisaje celeste. La primera en despertar fue Rin, que con algo de pesadez se ponía de pie, quedándose un segundo en silencio y admirando todo el paisaje. Poco después los demonios también le acompañaron, con flojera y cansancio.

Recogieron algunos frutos que les llenaran un poco para seguir ahora con el camino a pie. Si el sapo estaba en lo correcto, no tardarían demasiado en llegar puesto que estaba demasiado cerca y el dragón debía estar cansado.

Rin, como hace mucho tiempo no hacía, comenzó a tararear alguna que otra efímera melodía inventada, el estar junto a los demonios le hacía recordar un sinnúmero de cosas y alegrarse un poco. Era como si toda la ausencia de éstos se recompensara con cada segundo que compartían. El sapo solo la miraba de soslayo sonriendo para sus adentros; también extrañaba esa peculiar compañía.

Siguieron avanzando tranquilamente a través del paisaje que conforme seguían se volvía extrañamente sombrío, las demás aves canturreaban igual, pero los arboles parecían carentes de vida, los primeros apenas tenían marcas oscuras, pero al adentrarse los arboles se veían cada vez más dañados, en el suelo comenzaba a verse ceniza amontonada en algunas partes.

-Definitivamente debe ser aquí –hablo el sapo llamando la atención de sus acompañantes mientras fijaba la vista al frente.

-¿A qué se refiere Jaken-sama? –Pregunto la chica -¿Por qué los árboles están así? ¿Qué paso aquí?

- Este es el castillo del amo... o eso era –respondió el sapo en tono serio, sorprendiendo a la chica –el castillo del Oeste.

Rin se quedo anonadada ante la respuesta de Jaken, había fantaseado siempre con conocerlo, en saber cómo era cada rincón del castillo de su señor, de poder admirar la grandeza que le aguardaría al abrir las puertas.

Pero ahora todo era tan distinto, en otras circunstancias hubiera prácticamente saltado de la felicidad al ver tan maravilloso aposento, sin embargo esto no era así; al frente, la vista era todo lo contrario a lo que hubiera podido desear: el enorme lugar donde solía estar el castillo estaba lleno de cenizas oscuras y muros derrumbados, algunos adornos estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar en muy malas condiciones y lo poco que se pudo salvar eran solo algunas estructuras que delimitaban el palacio. Todo lo demás eran amargas cenizas y lo que parecieran ser parte del hogar estaba completamente dañado y oscuro, nada podía distinguirse con claridad.

-No puedo creer que todo terminara de esta forma –suspiro el sapo con tono melancólico, observando todo el paisaje frente a sus saltones ojos, Rin al escuchar su voz dirigió su mirada a éste.

-Jaken-sama…. –la chica observo al desconsolado sapo sentado a mitad de la nada. Entonces decidió caminar, conformándose solo con lo poco que se dejaba ver entre las ruinas.

Todo estaba completamente arruinado e irreconocible ante los ojos de cualquiera, escombros grises y oscuros por toda la extensión de lo que algún día fue el imponente castillo del Lord del Oeste. Rin miraba todo con gran asombro y algo de pena, si eso había pasado con la morada del demonio ¿Qué había de él?

Perdida entre sus pensamientos rodeo con lentitud el contorno del lugar, encontrándose con algo bastante peculiar; la chica hizo un gesto de duda y se acerco lo más rápido que pudo al pequeño contenedor en forma de caja antigua. Adornada con detalles que parecían ser de color plata, algo difíciles de distinguir debido a los rastros de cenizas y algunas quemaduras que había sufrido del incendio.

Rin se arrodillo frente al objeto, y comenzó a detallarlo con la mirada, palpando y agitándolo para sentir si tendría algo dentro. Llena de curiosidad se decidió abrirlo, primero haciendo uso de su fuerza, cosa que no funciono, después tomando unas rocas cercanas que a su parecer funcionaron mejor pero no de la manera más eficaz.

Desesperada y curiosa decidió ir por su katana, que se encontraba junto al dragón de dos cabezas.

Llego de nuevo junto al pequeño contenedor y cuidando de no dañarlo empezó a abrirlo. Para su suerte éste no opuso resistencia y se abrió casi al instante, dejando ver papiros y pergaminos en un perfecto estado.

Rin jadeo sorprendida al ver la cantidad de ellos, observando que eran demasiado antiguos y con el aroma a tinta impregnado en cada rincón.

Curiosa se decidió a tomar un pergamino, justo el que quedaba sobre los demás.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida detallando cada centímetro de lo que estaba grabado en éste; El cuadro de un par de enormes perros surcando el cielo y demostrando su orgullo y arrogancia, en posiciones elegantes y refinadas, luchando contra un sinnúmero de demonios inferiores que eran tratados como basura.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –se cuestionaba maravillada ante tal descubrimiento antiguo que se mostraba frente a ella. Dejo el pergamino a un lado y tomo el que seguía, encontrándose con un papiro de escrituras, posiblemente más que antiguas ya que no podía siquiera leerlas. La caligrafía era hermosa, sutil y precisa en cada detalle.

Así siguió con los demás pergaminos que se encontraban dentro de la pequeña caja. Algunos eran más escritos que parecían planas interminables, y otros dibujos en donde dominaban los Inu Youkai sobre bastas tierras detalladas en la tinta negra y algunas otras con otros colores, quizá provenientes de plantas o flores naturales a causa del leve aroma que la chica percibía al juntarlos a su nariz. Conforme avanzaba entre los pergaminos, notaba como éstos cambiaban, algunos estaban hechos de una forma precisa y detallada mientras otros eran o parecían bocetos, y no tenían la misma precisión que los otros.

Hasta que casi al final de estos se encontró con uno bastante peculiar.

Era un dibujo, el papel incluso era más antiguo que los demás. Los trazos estaban un poco desalineados, pero se podía percibir lo que el dibujo quería mostrar.

De nuevo era un Inu Youkai, en batalla con otro demonio, el cual no se alcanzaba a distinguir la raza. Después de analizar el dibujo y girarlo un sin número de veces, logro apreciar algo parecido a un colosal dragón que atacaba al enorme perro a su lado y, al pie de cada uno de éstos pequeños bultos con cabelleras enormes. Algo que hizo reír bastante a Rin, pues de inmediato reconoció a uno de esos bultos; su cabellera era larga y en uno de lo que parecían hombros portaba una figura esponjada y algo corta que envolvía su brazo.

Rin sonrió, ese pequeño bulto era Sesshomaru, lo supo por la pequeña nube en su brazo que correspondía al lugar donde portaba su habitual estola. Además que se encontraba del lado en el que el Inu Youkai se encontraba. Entonces supo que esa pequeña caja y todos los papiros pertenecían a Sesshomaru. Le pareció algo bastante gracioso, o de alguna manera tierno, que su amo tuviera ese tipo de pasatiempos.

Debajo del demonio dragón, el pequeño bulto no supo como reconocerlo pero su melena era sujetada en una coleta alta. No sabía reconocer quien o que era esa silueta, aunque para ella lo más lógico era que quizá fuese algún enemigo de su amo.

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le cuestiono una voz grave desde la entrada a su habitación, observándolo desde la espalda con curiosidad.

-Dibujo –respondió cortante el hijo del comandante perro, con aproximadamente 10 años, enfocado en su labor como si fuese lo único en el mundo. El susodicho se acerco con más curiosidad y cautela para no desconcentrar a su pequeño hijo.

-¿Qué dibujas? –volvió a cuestionar ahora desde el hombro del pequeño, quien de inmediato reacciono y cubrió aun más sus trazos.

-No mire.

-Sesshomaru, déjame verlo –insistió Inu no Taisho divertido por la actitud de su pequeño, que aunque fuera de pocas palabras y algo (por no decir excesivamente) inexpresivo se había acostumbrado a su silencio y distancia, aunque a diario tratara de cambiar esa actitud en él.

-No –pauso –Aun no está listo.

Sesshomaru siguió con su labor un poco más, el comandante perro los observaba sentado junto a él, evitando mirarlo para no incomodar a su hijo, viendo lo callado que era para su edad. Aunque no era de sorprenderse, Inu no Kami era su madre.

-Toma –le interrumpió la fría voz del albino, sacando de sus pensamientos al mayor. Quien de inmediato lo miro sorprendido.

-Vaya, es increíble Sesshomaru –alago el albino al pequeño dibujo donde se encontraba él luchando contra algo que no supo reconocer –Etto… ¿Quién es él? –le cuestiono señalando a su oponente.

-¿No es obvio? –Respondió con molestia –Es Ryûkotsusei, lo estás derrotando.

-Oh, claro –sonrió alagado – ¿Y qué es esto? –señalo los pequeños bultos debajo de los Youkai con intriga.

-Este soy yo –señalo su figura –Y ese es el estúpido de Ryûkutsekain –hablo con tono despreciable.

-No te agrada ¿Verdad? –pregunto al ver el pequeño cambio de voz en su hijo.

-Es un idiota, le agrada convivir con esos estúpidos humanos –respondió con total desprecio, incomodando al comandante perro a su lado, que de inmediato sintió una opresión en su pecho ¿Por qué sentía tal aversión para con los humanos? ¿Era algo incorrecto que él no sintiera aversión hacia esa raza? Inu no Taisho no estaba de acuerdo con los pensamientos de Irazue y Sesshomaru, sobre sentir repulsión hacia los humanos, no se lo había dicho a nadie pero jamás sintió tal aversión.

Miro a su hijo en silencio, hasta que éste volvió a hablar tranquilamente.

-Algún día lo destazare con mi látigo, a él y a esa estúpida humana que lo acompaña siempre –hablaba con el rostro inmutable y de la manera más tranquila del mundo.

-¿En serio? –Reacciono sorprendido -¿Por qué te molesta tanto Sesshomaru?

-Me molesta –pauso –Porque avergüenza a la raza Youkai.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación donde un pequeño demonio seguía adornando pergaminos tranquilamente. Junto a él, su padre Inu no Taisho descansaba, meditando respecto a sus ideas. Decidió ponerse de pie minutos después para comenzar, como todos los días, el entrenamiento que brindaba a su cachorro.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Era temprano, aunque dentro de la cueva no se apreciaba algún rayo de luz.

El demonio que se encontraba al final de una cortina de humo, cambio su forma demoniaca a la habitual. Era imposible que le hubieran derrotado, era inaceptable.

Encadenado de manos y pies, recargado en una superficie rocosa. De pie con los mechones albinos sobre sus hombros.

Simplemente deplorable.

-¿Estás despierto?

-…-

Una mano brusca lo tomo por el mentón, obligándolo a mirarlo, a cruzar el ámbar con el grisáceo.

-¿Quién es el débil ahora? ¿Quién es el que da asco? –le cuestionaba mirándolo a los ojos, con desprecio y tono burlón.

Hacía ya bastante tiempo que estaba ahí, en ese estado tan lastimero. Alimentando el ego de Ryûkutsekain que disfrutaba verlo de esa manera. Y todo había sido tan sencillo…

Continuará….


	13. Chapter 13 La batalla demoníaca

**Aclaraciones : Todos los personajes a excepcion de Ryûkutsekain le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Bien, en este capitulo, se narra lo que paso en aquella batalla entre Ryûkutsekain y Sesshomaru, seguramente les despejará algunas dudas XD**

* * *

Capitulo 13

Las garras amenazaban peligrosamente con herir la piel, las enromes melenas violeta y plateada danzaban al aire con parsimonia. Él inmutable y el contrario sonriendo, disfrutando de la pelea.

Le caracterizaba la excesiva confianza y arrogancia dentro de las batallas, siendo el hijo de Ryûkotsusei no sería un oponente fácil de derrotar o de intimidar. Solo había un detalle, en esa feroz batalla era partícipe el hijo del legendario comandante perro Inu no Taisho. Sesshomaru era nombrado por bastas tierras, siendo conocido como aquel Youkai poderoso, con la destreza de vencer a 100 o más enemigos a su vez; había superado a su padre, el temerario Inu Youkai, al obtener una espada que él mismo guardaba en su interior.

Inmutable desde su nacimiento, con gran presencia y también temido.

-¿Por qué no peleas enserio? –Inquirió divertido –Sólo estás jugando –el albino lo miro profundamente y bufo por lo bajo cuando ambos dejaron los aires para enfrentarse en tierra firme.

-No es necesario desgastarse con la basura –respondió serio, mientras ahora las miradas eran las que se enfrentaban.

-Te demostrare quién es la basura aquí –espeto con sarcasmo, mientras arremetía contra el albino que por supuesto y ante la mirada atónita del peli violeta, le esquivo sin dejar rastros de presencia. Segundos después fue Sesshomaru quien le ataco desde la espalda, propinándole un fuerte golpe que lanzo al demonio dragón a varios metros de distancia, alzando una leve cortina de polvo cuando unas rocas detuvieron el golpe.

No se hizo esperar un grito furioso cuando volvió a atacar al demonio perro, siendo recibido por un puño en el abdomen que le saco por completo el aire y algunas gotas carmesís por la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Quién es el que no pelea enserio? –lo miro desde arriba con desprecio y rostro de hielo.

Se giro en sus talones, quitando su mano que aun permanecía en forma de puño contra el abdomen de Ryûkutsekain, cayendo este al suelo de inmediato, al parecer inconsciente.

-No creas que soy tan débil como en ese entonces –escucho la voz que le llamaba desde atrás, miro de soslayo la figura del demonio dragón que se levantaba con la mirada oculta tras su flequillo. Riendo de una manera macabra al momento que alargaba sus garras y tronaba los huesos de sus manos.

Se abalanzo de nueva cuenta, era obvio que Sesshomaru lo esquivaría una vez más, por lo que esta vez predijo sus movimientos y fue él quien lo ataco por sorpresa desde la espalda sin mucho éxito, ya que Sesshomaru volvió a golpearlo en la mejilla.

Ryûkutsekain se sintió frustrado ¿Sesshomaru en serio se había vuelto más fuerte? Pero él había entrenado durante todos esos años, para vencerlo, para enfrentarlo y escupir un su cara lo grande que podía ser, quitarle toda esa arrogancia en menos de unos segundos. Hizo puños sus manos y golpeo el suelo frustrado.

En un movimiento ágil, se posiciono frente al albino enfrentando todo su peso, lanzando patadas, puñetazos al azar, la desesperación lo carcomía desde dentro, atormentándolo cada segundo que pasaba.

Hasta que de nueva cuenta una garra veloz lo detuvo, sujetándolo por el cuello, encarando sus miradas. Sesshomaru seguía inmutable, con la misma expresión llena de frialdad. Con gran facilidad lo alzo apretujando más sus garras, el peli violeta se asfixiaba lentamente aunque en ningún momento intento retirar las manos del albino.

El color grisáceo de su mirada chocaba con la ambarina. Ryûkutsekain esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, que no paso desapercibida por el albino que lo miro algo extrañado, ejerció más fuerza en su agarre cuando una débil voz le desconcentro.

-¿T-T-Tie…nes…al-algui...en a qui-quien… prote…ger? –intento preguntarle, con una voz muy débil que fue escuchada por el contrario. Sesshomaru no lo demostró, pero se sorprendió por tal pregunta que hace años su padre le había hecho. Ryûkutsekain aprovecho a la perfección esa milésima de tiempo y con agilidad atravesó la armadura del Youkai albino con ayuda de su katana, tiñendo su blanco kimono de rojo oscuro.

Sesshomaru le soltó mientras Ryûkutsekain ejercía más presión a la herida que había hecho, suplantando la katana por sus garras, rasgando el tejido sin ningún problema.

-¿Qué pasa Sesshomaru? –inquirió al momento que quitaba sus garras y golpeaba en una de sus mejillas al Inu Youkai.

Este retrocedió unos pasos.

-Sí, dije que no usaríamos armas ¡¿Pero qué más da?! –Rió de manera desquiciada mientras veía como Sesshomaru se incorporaba sin ningún problema, como si esa herida no le hubiera afectado en nada –"Tendré que usarlo ahora, es mi oportunidad" –pensó el peli violeta, que de entre su armadura saco lo más rápido que pudo, una pequeña hoja con símbolos antiguos escritos, parecidos a los que usaban las sacerdotisas y monjes, para proteger algo creando una barrera.

El demonio dragón tomo entre sus dedos el pequeño papel y en voz baja pronuncio…

_-…Imi o gyakuten_

_Itami no shōheki…-*_

Un remolino de viento comenzó a envolver a los demonios, intensificando su altura presión conforme el pequeño papel que Ryûkutsekain se tornaba oscuro. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, alerta e todo lo que sucediera a su alrededor, dejando de lado el dolor que la herida anterior había dejado en él.

Pronto, el remolino comenzó a extenderse y a ser más fuerte. El demonio dragón entonces tomo el pequeño papel y desenvainando su katana, lo coloco en esta.

Al instante en que lo toco, el pergamino se deshizo y se volvió una leve cortina de humo color rosa y purpura que lentamente avanzaba en dirección a Sesshomaru. La ráfaga de viento que los envolvía se intensifico.

-_ Itami no shōheki –_volvió a escapar de los labios del peli violeta, esta vez un poco más alta que la anterior, colocando su katana frente a él. Sesshomaru apretujo a Bakusaiga, listo para atacar al demonio dragón y abandonar el juego que ese mismo comenzó.

Pero algo lo detuvo.

La cortina de humo le rodeo, y las palabras de Ryûkutsekain comenzaron a repetirse dentro de su mente una y otra vez, taladrando su cordura. Se dispuso a ignorarlo, arremetiendo contra el mencionado. La vista comenzaba a nublársele un poco, haciendo algo tedioso el herir a su adversario. Se quedo en seco, observando a su alrededor, buscando al dragón, pero las palabas comenzaron a zumbar en su cabeza de nueva cuenta.

Hacían presión una y otra vez contra sus oídos, y la herida hecha con la katana del enemigo comenzó a arderle lentamente.

-_ Imi o gyakuten-_mascullo oculto entre el polvo que la ráfaga soltaba mientras los tenía en su interior_. _Observando como Sesshomaru comenzaba a desesperarse lentamente.

Este por su parte, recordó de pronto fragmentos de su humana; sonrisas, juegos, todo se revolvía dentro de su mente como un mar escandaloso. Y no sabía el porqué.

-¿Tienes alguien a quien proteger, Sesshomaru? –inquirió burlón, observando la imagen del albino, que aunque inmutable, podía sentir la energía demoniaca emanar de él, signo claro que empezaba a perder los estribos.

Sesshomaru de inmediato y contra su voluntad recordó la imagen de Rin, recordó el momento en que le dio su fragancia favorita. Recordó su sonrisa, esa mirada dulce e inocente que solo le dedicaba a él. Todos los recuerdos de aquella humana que logro ablandar su corazón comenzaron a emerger de su mente, desde el momento en que la conoció, los atentados que Naraku ejecuto en su contra, los días en que solía descansar aferrada levemente a su estola cuando el frio era inclemente. Recordó su voz, las risas y su aroma.

Se sintió frustrado al recordar todo aquello, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta que todo aquellos momentos permanecían en su mente, como un cuadro, lo recordaba tal cual había sucedido.

-Así que es ella –hablo el peli violeta que había cerrado los ojos, conectándose con los recuerdos de Sesshomaru, grabándose la imagen de Rin en su memoria.

El albino se sorprendió ¿Qué clase de ataque era ese? Todo el remolino, los recuerdos, esa cortina el humo que lo envolvía ¿Qué se suponía que era? ¿Un ataque? ¿Cómo?

-Te equivocas Sesshomaru –hablo de nuevo, mostrándose ahora, acercándose despacio –No es un ataque como tal, es un hechizo –abrió lentamente sus ojos –Y mientras estés bajo él, puedo ver y escuchar todo lo que recuerdas y piensas.

En efecto, todo era a causa del pequeño pergamino que había usado, las palabras que pronuncio y que ahora se había fundido con su katana, la cual sostenía firme en contra del albino.

-Me costó mucho encontrar algo efectivo –continuo –Fue muy difícil encontrar a una buena bruja –pauso –Quiero decir, una Miko negra que usara tal poder –rectifico –Y para evitar malentendidos después, o pagos a largo plazo la asesine después que me explicara e hiciera este pequeño conjuro… o debo decir, Maldición –pauso de nuevo, para dibujar una burlona sonrisa en el rostro –Ahora, puedo hacer lo que sea contigo…solo falta una cosa.

Sesshomaru seguía con ese molesto mar de imágenes pasando una tras otra, provocándole un estrés infernal. El aroma que percibía del gas rosado lo estaba hartando, todo dentro de sí daba vueltas. Comenzaba a sentir una fuerte opresión en la herida que tenía en el pecho, sus ambarinos ojos comenzaban a tornarse rojizos y las facciones en su rostro estaban comenzando a cambiar, los colmillos y las garras aumentaban de tamaño, pero trataba de controlarse. La herida se oprimía más si trataba de forzarse.

Una leve jaqueca lo invadió, quizá por fuera comenzaba a mostrar un poco el malestar, pero interiormente el demonio albino se sentía como en el mismo infierno, sus sentidos comenzaban a nublarse, y el dolor intenso en su cabeza no desaparecía.

Frente a él estaba su enemigo, sin decir ninguna palabra, ninguno de los os se movía, solo había un mortífero juego de miradas en ese lugar. Hasta que Ryûkutsekain decidió hacer un movimiento, al parecer el último de esa batalla.

El peli violeta tomo su katana con ambas manos, sujetándola frente a él. Sus rasgos comenzaron a cambiar también, los ojos en lugar de rojizos, eran azul intenso. La energía demoniaca que emano de éste se mezclo con la de su katana dibujando alrededor un dragón negro que salía como una especie de vapor. Solo que también era poder demoniaco fusionado; el del pergamino y la de Ryûkutsekain.

En un movimiento rápido se posiciono frente a Sesshomaru, que aunque la primera vez lo esquivo con gran facilidad no pudo hacerlo la segunda; el dolor en su cabeza lo invadió y su vista se nublo. Por su parte el dragón, aprovecho y en una silenciosa estocada el arma atravesó de nueva cuenta la herida en el pecho de Sesshomaru, causando que éste último se paralizara por unos segundos. Todo se calmo unas fracciones de segundo; el remolino había cesado de pronto, y casi en cámara lenta Sesshomaru comenzó a transformarse en el perro albino gigante que por naturaleza era.

-Oh ya veo, ¿Aún tienes fuerzas para jugar, cachorro? –inquirió divertido, mientras alejaba su katana del cuerpo de Sesshomaru y veía satisfecho que su plan comenzaba a tener forma.

El colosal Inu Youkai se abrió paso entre el bosque, derribando árboles a su alrededor, sintiendo como su verdadero poder florecía en todo su esplendor, rugió, alarmando a los pequeños animales que habitaban y huían despavoridos del próximo duelo que se daría entre dos poderosos demonios. La herida de Sesshomaru sangraba y ardía, pero este lo ignoro y se posiciono para luchar.

Ryûkutsekain solo lo observo, sonriendo de lado al momento en que también comenzaba a transformarse en el gigante dragón que le permitía desatar todo su poder.

El peculiar cabello violeta se desato en el aire, las marcas de demonio que reposaba bajo el lado del rostro que traía cubierto se notaron; una marca color azul que crecía alrededor de su grisáceo ojo, ornamentalmente imponente, demostrando su grandeza; cubriendo por completo su párpado de un intenso azul demostraban su linaje, sangre pura de Youkai.

Al poco tiempo, ambos demonios luchaban en el aire; in colosal perro albino contra el poderoso dragón violeta oscuro. Ambos el vivo retrato de sus respectivos pares, recreando una de las legendarias batallas que los demonios habían tenido.

Sesshomaru arremetía una y otra vez en contra de Ryûkutsekain que fácilmente era derrumbado en contra, arrancando con gran facilidad los árboles, dejando ver las fuertes raíces. Los animales salían despavoridos.

El Inu Youkai volvió a abalanzarse, atacando esta vez con gran furia el torso del dragón, liberando en la mordida su letal veneno que emergía lentamente, lastimando cada centímetro de piel escamosa. Ryûkutsekain rugía con dolor, se retorcía ante la letal mordida, clamando con sus rugidos que se detuviera, alimentando así el ego de Sesshomaru, dejando en claro quién era el de mayor rango entre ambos.

El dragón rugió de nuevo, pero esta vez con en deje de furia, y juntando todas sus fuerzas logro zafarse apenas del ataque, lo suficiente para dejar libre una de sus garras, que llevo con rapidez a la expuesta herida del perro, incrustando lo más que podía sus garras, liberando así veneno al igual que Sesshomaru, siendo éste de color purpura. El albino rugió con molestia, soltando de inmediato al dragón, permitiéndole profundizar su ataque, llegando casi a rozar algunos órganos internos del perro, quien furioso y adolorido se retorcía en el suelo. Sus ojos brillaron aún más, destacando el carmín que fulgía como sangre.

Ryûkutsekain aun adolorido ataco de nuevo al otro, apretujando con sus filosos colmillos el cuello del perro albino con furia, sacudiéndolo con brusquedad.

Sorpresivamente para el mismo Sesshomaru, comenzó a sentirse mareado, y una vez más la jaqueca regresó aún más intensa. Sentía todo dentro de sí roto, adolorido además de las heridas que el peli violeta le estaba dejando. En su abdomen, donde el dragón aún mantenía sus garras incrustadas, comenzó a crecer un agudo ardor y el cuello sujeto por colmillos, le impido tomar aliento que le hacía falta. El dolor molesto regreso a él, como una ráfaga de agua fría bañándolo, helando cada uno de sus huesos, el ardor que sentía se convirtió en pequeñas espinas y espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo lentamente, prácticamente era como si miles de agujas se incrustaran en su piel.

Jamás en toda su larga vida había sentido esas molestias, no eran ataques del otro, estaba seguro. Era algo más que crecía dentro de él, alimentándose de la poca energía que le quedaba. Consumiendo la vitalidad y poder del demonio, drenando su fuerza.

Sorpresivamente, Yako, el demonio Perro cayo inconsciente de aquella batalla, consumido por todo el dolor del que había sido presa.

Con satisfacción, y aún adolorido por la batalla, Ryûkutsekain rugió con orgullo. Observando desde arriba como su plan había salido tal como lo planeo; el hechizo en efecto había funcionado a la perfección, volviéndose ahora una maldición para el Inu Youkai, la maldición que el mismo alimento, al demostrar que dentro de su corazón, de sus recuerdos, habitaba la figura de una humana, cada una de sus sonrisas que le había dedicado tiempo atrás. Los recuerdos eran vivos, idénticos a como había pasado todo.

Ryûkutsekain lo miro de nuevo, satisfecho. Si no podía ganarle con una batalla, lo haría entonces lanzándole una maldición:

"_Imi o gyakuten*_

_ Itami no shōheki*"_

-Tus sentimientos son tu perdición –pensó el peli violeta, antes de tomar al Inu Youkai como pudo y juntando todas sus fuerzas, para después elevarse en el aire y perderse en el oscuro firmamento, llevando consigo al inconsciente hijo del Comandante Perro.

-Dicen que la forma de matar a un demonio es en una batalla en contra de otro demonio. Pero a un demonio cautivado, en especial por una humana, la única forma de derrotarlo es atacando su corazón; los sentimientos se pueden volver en tu contra. La maldición le ira consumiendo lentamente, destrozando su interior, sentirá dolor, más no será por heridas letales de batalla, ni por golpes, atacara sus sentidos, alimentándose de ese sentimiento, ese es el poder del hechizo _Imi o gyakuten, Itami no shōheki* -_fueron las palabras de la Miko negra al momento que escribía el hechizo en el pergamino, la tinta era en realidad veneno de Ryûkutsekain, quien después de una intensa búsqueda, encontró otra forma de derrotar a Sesshomaru. Una forma dolorosa y lenta: Maldiciéndolo.

*sentimiento inverso, barrera de dolor


	14. Chapter 14

**Aclaraciones: Todo los personajes a excepción de Ryûkutsekain y Mitsuki (que aquí se presenta) son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**…**

-¡Vamos, Ryû-chan!

-Ahhh, ¡Mitsuki, te he dicho que no me llames así!

-¡Oh! Kawaii –exclamo sonrojada la niña de pelo azabache, mientras escalaba despreocupada un gran árbol, fijando su mirada en el pequeño peli violeta que le seguía.

-¡¿Kawaii?! –pregunto aun más molesto pero sin que el sonrojo despareciera de su rostro.

-¡Es que te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas! –rió mientras le extendía la mano para que subiera pronto el árbol.

-¡Cállate!... "Tú eres la más linda" –pensó mientras su sonrojo aumentaba.

-¡Apúrate!

Era de noche, la luna era hermosa, decorando el cielo nocturno, las estrellas se notaban más intensas que otras veces, brillando en el manto oscuro con todo su esplendor, nada podía arruinar esa noche…o eso fue lo que pensó…

-¿Qué es eso Ryû-chan?

-¡Oe! No te aferres así.

-…"¿Ryû-chan?"…qué estúpido…

El oscuro cielo camuflaba los colores intensos perdiéndose entre los ramajes y las hojas secas esparcidas en el suelo. El silencio reino después de aquella escena, pero solo un grito despabilo a cuantos estaban aun con Morfeo. Haciendo eco en todo el bosque, desgarrando el alma de aquellos que pasaban desprevenidos. Resonando en los oídos de quien lo disfruto.

-¡M-MITSUKI!

**…**

-AHHHH! –grito, despertando a mitad del bosque con el corazón acelerado, se toco la frente, notando el sudor frío que calaba su cuerpo, mientras tranquilizaba su respiración tallo sus ojos, tratando de disipar las imágenes anteriores, no era la primera vez que ese sueño le despertaba a mitad de la noche –No debo distraerme…debo seguir sin descansar –sentencio al momento de emprender su camino, atravesando el bosque en la oscuridad de la noche –No debe estar muy lejos… y no puede escapar por mucho tiempo –Ryûkutsekain rió de manera perversa, elevándose esta vez en el aire, para obtener una vista completa del lugar, sonrió satisfecho, la aldea que buscaba se encontraba a pocos kilómetros de distancia, podía verla apenas un poco.

Mientras en la aldea, Kaede se encontraba sentada, esperando en la entrada del templo justo donde empezaban las escaleras, bebiendo de una taza el té que la tranquilizaba siempre que andaba inquieta.

Se puso de pie al notar la figura de los jóvenes acercarse entre los árboles.

-¿La encontraron? –pregunto angustiada al de orejas de perro, mientras bajaba a la miko de su espalda.

-¿Acaso la ves, anciana? –inquirió con molestia, cruzándose de brazos.

-Inuyasha, por favor sé qué estas molesto pero mide tu tono –le hablo el monje acercándose, proveniente del lado contrario junto a Shippo.

-Feh! –Se giro, dándole la espalda –Sabía que Rin ya no estaría por estos rumbos, no pude sentir su aroma ni el de esos demonios por todo el lugar, debimos haberla buscado desde que les avise de esa nota –hablo molesto, alzando un poco la voz.

- ¡¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste Inuyasha?! –Inquirió molesto el kitsune, bajando del hombro del monje, con rastros de haber estado llorando por varios minutos -¡Si en verdad querías hacerlo hubieras ido! ¡Eres un tonto! –rompió en llanto de nueva cuenta, tratando de sostener la mirada al perro que aun furioso sintió cada una de las palabras que el pequeño zorro dijo.

Era verdad, se sintió frustrado al momento en que leyó la carta. Sintió ese impulso de correr tras la chica, de alcanzarla y hacerla reaccionar en cuanto a su decisión. Sin embargo una lucha interna entre el deber y el dejarla ser se dio en su mente; Rin lo había escrito ella misma, quería seguir, encontrar lo que ella creía ser digno de buscar, no solo su amo, si no su propio destino. Ese mismo sentimiento le invadió cientos de veces cuando apenas era un pequeño demonio, sabía que los humanos no le aceptaban y mucho menos le respetaban. Se sentía culpable por las condiciones de su madre, pero ella siempre le decía que todo estaba bien. Y tiempo después cuando le dejo a la deriva decidió buscar su destino, decidió abandonar ese lugar que lo hizo sufrir muchas veces, además que no tenia de donde escoger, pero sabía muy bien que eso algún día pasaría.

Y sabia que esa era la mejor forma de forjarse y de encontrarse a uno mismo, de aprender que no todo lo que quieres o necesitas esta al alcance de las manos, tienes que buscarlo, encontrar tu felicidad, que la vida tienes estragos y decisiones pero tú eres quien los elije y forja el futuro. Y él como una especie de "sensei" no solo quería mostrarle el uso de un arma, si no como manejar su propio destino, así que la dejo ir, sabiendo que no sería fácil hacerlo.

Sin embargo en la mañana la culpa le agobio, todos estaban preocupaos por la chica, obviamente que el también, así que no supo qué hacer más que salir a buscarla sabiendo que ella ya no estaba en los alrededores…pero tuvo esa esperanza de encontrarla, así que desde la mañana hasta la noche busco con los demás incansablemente viendo como sus esperanzas eran nulas, pero la enseñanza quizá había conseguido comenzar a florecer dentro de esa niña que tanto apreciaba.

Trato de limitarse en cuanto a sus palabras, sabía que no podía negar lo que el kitsune aun lloroso le reclamaba.

-El hubiera no existe pequeño Shippo –le hablo el monje desde la espalda, tocando levemente su hombro en señal de consuelo.

-Hablan de Rin como si hubiera muerto, ella estará bien –Kagome se acerco con ellos, abrazando a Shippo con dulzura. Inuyasha lo olvidaba, la miko coincidió con sus ideas incluso antes de comunicárselas, ambos sabían que fue lo mejor, pero no podían dejar de culparse interiormente pensando en que quizás la chica estuviera en peligro. Había ido con el par de demonios y también llevaba su katana, pero aun era joven y muy impulsiva. Ahí estaba el dilema.

-Kagome-chan tiene razón –la voz de la exterminadora llamo la atención de todos, bajo del lomo de Kirara y le acaricio la cabeza volviendo esta a su pequeña forma –Seguro estará bien, pero no podemos dejarlo solo con nuestras ideas.

-Muchachos, sé que no estoy en posición de decir esto aun cuando lo único que hago es estar aquí sentada, pero quisiera que siguieran buscándola fuera de la aldea –hablo la anciana preocupada.

-No es necesario que lo digas anciana –Inuyasha se acerco a ella, posando su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de la miko –Mañana mismo saldremos a buscarla, está decidido.

-Sabemos que está preocupada Kaede-san, nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás.

-Feh! ¿Y un pequeño zorro podrá con eso? –inquirió Inuyasha burlón mientras el zorro se abalanzo contra él.

Así paso la noche, entre reclamos y risas de los presentes. Pronto fueron a descansar del agotador día, para reponerse de la intensa búsqueda que se efectuaría al amanecer, la angustia seguía envolviéndolos como la noche a la aldea, aunque estaban seguros de encontrarla, aun si estaba muy lejos viajarían cientos de kilómetros en su búsqueda.

La mañana llego muy pronto, y el inicio de la búsqueda no quedo en segundo plano. Inuyasha y los demás estaban preparados para comenzar, el de orejas de perro estaba impaciente y no era para menos, ya que sus demás compañeros demoraron un poco de lo que se tenía planeado. Saltó a un árbol cercano, acomodándose en la rama más alta cuando una voz llamo su atención.

-Ah, esto me recuerda a tiempos pasados –suspiro Kagome saliendo de su choza, acomodando su arco y flechas en la espalda.

-Oye Kagome, ¿Por qué el arco y flechas? –inquirió el hanyou con un gesto de absoluta confusión.

-Tenemos que estar preparados, saldremos varios días y no sabemos a qué nos podemos enfrentar –respondió sonriente la miko mientras guardaba algunos alimentos en un bolso que ella misma días atrás había hecho.

-Estamos listos también –Sango se acerco desde lejos junto al monje y Kirara, vistiendo su típico traje de exterminadora que años atrás guardo como un recuerdo de los días que pasaron en busca de Naraku.

-Sigo diciendo que están exagerando –comento Inuyasha al momento de bajar del árbol –Bien, si ya estamos todos, vámonos –los demás asintieron despidiéndose de la anciana Kaede, que estaba observándolos desde su choza.

-¡Esperen! –Les grito una voz a sus espaldas –Yo también voy –dijo por ultimo para acercarse con ellos, igual que su hermana, llevaba su traje de exterminador junto con su oz, los demás le miraron incrédulos hasta que fue Sango quien hablo, deteniendo al joven.

-Kohaku, tú no irás –sentencio aun molesta, todavía no había perdonado del todo a su hermano menor por la gran mentira que le soltó al sapo varios días atrás.

-Pero… ¡Yo quiero ir! Por favor, necesito disculparme con Rin, es mi deber hacerlo y también cuidarla, yo –

-"¿Deber?" -cuestiono Sango interrumpiendo sus palabras -¿No crees que has hecho ya demasiado? –su tono de voz era tranquilo, pero con dejes de autoridad y molestia. No solía usar ese tono más que para reprenderlo en varias ocasiones y el exterminador lo sabía, pero no podía quedarse solo de brazos cruzados. Para él era importante encontrar a Rin, y ofrecerle una disculpa por todos los actos que había cometido, las mentiras, los días en que se ponía furioso lastimando a Rin sin ser lo que deseaba. Su hermana tenía razón, ya había hecho demasiado pero sentía esa necesidad de ir.

-Por favor –dijo por ultimo más calmado.

-Dije que no –obtuvo por respuesta de Sango, ésta cerró sus ojos y giro sobre sus talones para emprender su camino, los demás la miraron en silencio y fue Kagome quien tomo la palabra esta vez.

-Hazle caso, quédate en la aldea. Quizá llegue algún enemigo y tienes que proteger a Kaede-san –hablo en un tono más convincente, tratando que le muchacho entendiera.

El exterminador se quedo parado viendo como los demás marchaban en busca de Rin. Se sintió impotente al perderlos de vista en el bosque. Si, nada podía remediar su error pero sentía esa necesidad más profunda, y sin mirar a nadie más corrió hacia el sentido contrario perdiéndose entre los ramajes del bosque.

-Perdóname Sango, pero tengo que encontrarla también –las palabras se perdieron con el viento mientras iniciaba con su propia carrera en busca de Rin.

Por otra parte, una chica con dos demonios caminaban sin un rumbo fijo, buscando alimento, quizá un rio para pescar o algunos árboles frutales. Pero no lograban encontrar nada. El sapo que iba al frente sosteniendo las riendas de Ah-un, como le era costumbre, miro de soslayo a la chica que se encontraba extrañamente silenciosa.

-¿Se puede saber porque trajiste los pergaminos contigo? –le pregunto molesto, mientras seguían caminando.

-Es que no pude evitarlo Jaken-sama –rio alegre mientras observaba los dibujos antiguos –Le pertenecen a Sesshomaru-sama y no iba a dejarlos ahí –sonrió mientras lo guardaba en el pequeño cofre.

-Precisamente por eso mocosa –refunfuño el sapo –No son de tu propiedad.

-No sea amargado Jaken-sama –comento riéndose –Cuando encontremos al amo se los daré –cerro los ojos, aspirando el aire fresco, llevaban ya unas cuantas horas buscando alimentos, sin buenos resultados. Suspiro cansada y al abrir los ojos admiro el paisaje que les rodeaba; arboles formando un sendero tranquilo y el trinar de las aves se escuchaba más fuerte debido al tranquilo silencio de la zona. Miro a su derecha y observo entre los arbustos como pequeñas flores crecían sutilmente. Todo ese paisaje, el ir con los demonios, le transporto a su infancia. Pero algo faltaba, miro con tristeza el cofre en sus brazos y con la voz algo apagada habló –Jaken-sama ¿Cree que este bien?

El sapo volvió a mirarla y pudo notar la melancolía en su mirada, sabía muy bien de quien hablaban y con tranquilidad respondió.

-El es Sesshomaru-sama, el más poderoso demonio que haya pisado el suelo fértil de las tierras humanas –comenzó con exagerado sentimiento –No tienes por qué dudar sobre eso, mocosa. Lo más seguro es que haya derrotado a ese sujeto.

-¿Entonces por qué no regresa? –le cuestiono con su tono aun más apagado, aferrándose al cofre con fuerza.

-Sesshomaru-sama debe estar buscándonos y no ha dado con nosotros, eso es todo –sentencio cruzándose de brazos, con un tono firme para brindarle seguridad a la humana, cuando él también tenía sus dudas y preocupaciones, pero con uno era más que suficiente.

-Pero entonces… -

-¡Ay ya cállate mocosa! –Grito el sapo interrumpiendo a la chica, se giro para quedar de frente con ella -¡Deja de fastidiar con esas tontas preguntas!

-¡Es que tengo muchas dudas! –le contesto alterada.

-El es nuestro amo, ¡Debes creer en él! –Volvió a reprocharle –Ahhh, no sé por qué el amo se toma muchas consideraciones con una mocosa tan tonta –le dio la espalda mientras se rascaba la cabeza hostigado –Una mocosa así no es merecedora de vivir junto a él ni de compartir sus tierras –dijo un poco más bajo, pero perfectamente audible para Rin.

-Jaken-sama, lo siento –se disculpo haciendo una reverencia –Es cierto, quizá el amo se moleste porque de su fortaleza y no me permitirá estar a su lado –su voz iba apagándose lentamente, el sapo lo noto y se altero un poco; toda la mañana caminando, no encontraban alimento y ahora el llanto de la "mocosa", como seguía llamándola. ¿Qué más quería que pasara?

-Te diré algo mocosa –pauso, llamando la atención de la chica –El día en que ese sujeto extraño nos atacó –haciendo referencia al peli violeta –Nos dirigíamos al castillo del amo, quería tenerlo listo para tu regreso –las orbes avellanas de la chica se abrieron en forma de sorpresa ante las palabras de Jaken ¿En verdad se tomo esa molestia? –Yo considero que él te tiene mucha consideración a una mocosa que no lo aprecia –se cruzo de brazos con un gesto de leve enfado.

Rin lo observo, aun sorprendida y alegre por la "noticia". Pero recordó una cosa; el castillo de su amo había sido destruido con ese incendio, ya no tenían a dónde más regresar, pero con tal de encontrarlo y regresar a su lado, era completamente dichosa.

Por otra parte, el joven exterminador había comenzado con su búsqueda por su propia cuenta. No sabía bien hacia donde se dirigía o que camino elegir entre los espesos bosques que atravesaba. Con ayuda de su oz se abría paso para seguir con su apresurada carrera. Quería llegar lo más pronto posible antes que Inuyasha, él tenía un gran olfato y podría dar con la chica con mucha facilidad. Se estreso al recordar esa pequeña ventaja del otro grupo pero decidió concentrarse y pensar solo un poco.

Se detuvo en una rama gruesa para observar el paisaje; arboles interminables y altas montañas, algún que otro claro a su izquierda y a su derecha montañas pequeñas y rocosas. Suspiro cansado, llevaba más de dos horas en intensa carrera sin punto fijo, solo quería llegar lo más pronto con Rin. ¿Hacia dónde? No lo sabía. Unas voces a sus pies le hicieron alertarse, busco entonces desde dónde provenían esas voces, diviso a un par de mujeres con grandes cestos llenos de ropa limpia mientras reían y conversaban. El exterminador decidió ignorarlo cuando algo dentro de esa plática capto su atención.

-¿Entonces eso fue lo que paso con el castillo de ese demonio? –inquirió una de las dos mujeres con el cabello largo y castaño atado en una coleta baja. Parecía sorprendida y algo incrédula "Castillo de ese demonio" repitió en su mente el joven mientras agudizaba su oído.

-Sí, se incendio por completo sin dejar rastro según algunos hombres que se aventuraron a ver lo que sucedió –le respondió una mujer de cabello negro con un pañuelo en su cabeza, su tono era de angustia y también incredulidad.

-¿Pero quién sería capaz de hacerle eso al tal Sesshomaru? –ese nombre capto por completo la atención del joven que de inmediato bajo de aquel árbol asustando a las mujeres quienes soltaron un gritito y dejaron caer sus cestos de ropa algo frustradas, después de haber tardado tanto en lavar.

-¿Pero qué te pasa muchacho? –Pregunto molesta y aún asustada la castaña, recogiendo sus ropas del suelo – ¡Mira lo que has hecho! –Se quejo sacudiendo lo que parecía ser un kimono, para su desgracia –blanco.

-Lo…lo siento –se reverencio levemente –Díganme ¿Qué saben acerca de ese demonio? ¿Que sucedió con su castillo? ¿En dónde está? –cuestionaba a la mujeres impaciente, asustando aún más a las mujeres -¡Por favor necesito que me digan que tanto saben! –insistió desesperándose.

-Pues… -empezó la mujer de cabello negro –Su castillo se incendio de pronto, al parecer Sesshomaru no estaba en ese lugar -dijo algo dudosa.

-Ese demonio nunca está en su castillo, eso paso por su descuido –le siguió la otra –Bueno, para nosotros mejor, suficiente tenemos con ese tal Ryûkutsekain –su tono paso a uno de molestia –Ese demonio andaba en búsqueda del castillo de Sesshomaru, paso por nuestra aldea amenazando con responder a sus preguntas o morir en sus manos.

-¿Ryûkutsekain? –Repitió el muchacho -¿Quién es él? ¿Es un demonio?

-Pero que mal informado estás muchacho –le reprocho la otra mujer con preocupación –Sí, es el hijo de un demonio muy poderoso que fue asesinado hace algunos años por un Hanyou_–"¿Hanyou? ¿Sera Inuyasha?"_, pensó el muchacho –Eso se dio a conocer por todas las regiones –aseguro la mujer seria.

-Bueno, eso… ya no importa. ¡Necesito que me digan donde encuentro el castillo de Sesshomaru! –volvió a su tono desesperado, estaba tardándose demasiado.

-Querrás decir lo que queda del castillo –le corrigió la castaña –Bueno, si es que queda algo aún.

-No está muy lejos de aquí muchacho –la otra mujer se acerco a él, quedándose a su lado –Etto… Ve por ahí derecho, encontraras los rastros del incendio –le señalo la vereda algo enredada que tenía que atravesar –Seguro te llevara dos días y una noche llegar –el exterminador se frustro por lo que escucho, no tenía tiempo y para colmo le llevaría más de lo planeado.

-¡Muchas gracias! –se reverencio levemente mientras se apresuraba a entrar por aquel estrecho camino, pero con ayuda de su oz logro quitarse de encima los obstáculos, debía apresurarse si quería encontrar a Rin pronto.

-_Lo más seguro es que haya ido a su castillo, así que no debe estar muy lejos, fue con Ah-un… por tanto ya debe haber llegado_ –pensaba el muchacho al cortar las estorbosas ramas que obstruían su vista –Debo apresurarme –sentencio antes de perderse en lo más profundo del bosque.

.:..:..:.

-¡No mire Jaken-sama! –grito Rin mientras se sumergía en el rio que después de horas de buscar algo de comer, encontraron cerca.

-¡Y a mí que me va interesar mirarte mocosa! –Grito también, con molestia se sentó de un golpe recargado en Ah-un, a una distancia considerable de la chica –Como si me interesaran las humanas –se mofo por lo bajo cruzándose de brazos –Y hablando de eso –medito un poco, observando el cielo despejado entre las copas de los altos arboles que ahí crecían esparciendo su fresca sombra por el extenso terreno –Sesshomaru-sama, sí que ha cambiado por esa chiquilla –comento, teniendo por respuesta un rugido leve del dragón de dos cabezas –Espero que lo encontremos pronto –le acaricio despacio como a un cachorro fiel.

Por su parte, Rin también tenía sus preocupaciones, creía en su amo, y después de todo aún le amaba como tiempo atrás. Comprobó que no la había abandonado como ella creyó y ahora se sentía algo culpable por tener esas dudas. Suspiro mientras se sumergía un poco para nadar y refrescarse por completo. Estuvo sumergida unos cuantos minutos y salió a la superficie, admirando el vasto cielo claro, suspiro cansada y relajada.

-¡Apresúrate mocosa! –escucho el grito molesto desde los árboles. Jaken seguía igual de impaciente como otras veces. Rin bostezo divertida.

-¡No! –escucho por respuesta, una pequeña venita le salto -¡Esto es my refrescante y ya estoy cansada! –Se quejo, pudo escuchar el agua agitarse mientras nadaba -¡Llevamos toda la mañana caminando en círculos, no hemos avanzado nada! –ese gritó fue innecesariamente más alto que los anteriores, sacando de quicio al sapo. Aunque no había nada que negar.

Realmente no sabían que rumbo tomar, en el aire no había rastros de la esencia de su amo, ni siquiera un poco para el infortunio de los demonios. Comenzaron a andar sin saber qué rumbo tomar y cuando creían que habían logrado avanzar por lo menos un kilometro regresaron al mismo punto en donde quedaban los restos carbonizados de castillo, dejando perplejos al trío que además de estar cansado, estaba hambriento.

Decidieron tomar un rumbo más cercano y se encontraron con un rio al que sin dudar Rin se sumergió tratando de relajarse.

-Lo encontraremos Sesshomaru-sama –hablo Rin para sus adentros –Se que está bien…pero algo dentro de mi me indica lo contrario –cerro sus ojos frustrada tratando de disipar esos confusos pensamientos, se aclaro la garganta para comenzar a tararear una canción disfrutando del paisaje tranquilo.

Más la tranquilidad no duraría por siempre.

Unos pasos se escucharon a lo lejos, haciendo pedazos las flores que crecían en el suelo fértil del bosque. Sus garras amenazaron con salir y rasgar todo cuanto se encontrara, sentía el aroma del par de demonios rozando su olfato, aquel par de demonios que acabaron con Kasai como si fuera nada. Pero no solo el de ambos, sino también el de alguien más, un suave aroma a flores que no se percibía del todo pero lo suficiente como para saber su ubicación.

Jamás pensó encontrarlos tan cerca, se había propuesto ir a la aldea para atacar y forzar a que le dijeran el paradero de sus presas, pero esto no fue necesario. Justo cuando se disponía a avanzar sintió ese leve aroma, casi imperceptible pero que supo reconocer a la primera oportunidad de olfatearlo. No dudo ni un segundo más para notar con recelo que ese aroma pertenecía al dragón y el sapo.

Ahora estaba completamente seguro, teniendo a ambos tan cerca, solo unos cuantos metros más y Ryûkutsekain tendría la dicha de asesinarlos como lo hicieron con Kasai.

-¡Rin! –grito el sapo desde su lugar, más impaciente que de costumbre, sentía algo raro en el ambiente, algo parecido a lo que sintió ese fatal y último día en que vio a su amo por última vez.

-¡Ya voy Jaken-sama! –rio la chica, era la tercera vez que le gritaba para apresurarla. Ya había salido del agua desde hace unos segundos, por tanto aún seguía vistiéndose con su kimono y secando de vez en cuando su cabello.

Escucho un ruido entre los arbustos, y volteo su vista hacia esa dirección en busca de algún pequeño animal que le hubiera tomado por sorpresa. De pronto el paisaje se volvió tranquilo, extrañamente tranquilo.

Se giro en sus talones para regresar, algo nerviosa, se apresuro hasta donde se encontraba el par de demonios descansando. Esta vez los arbustos se movieron frente a ella, algo se acercaba.

-¡Vámonos de aquí! –Le grito el sapo saliendo del arbusto junto al dragón de dos cabezas, trayendo consigo la katana de Rin -¡Sube a Ah-un, rápido! –el alterado sapo trato de empujar a Rin de modo que montara al dragón, ignorando sus preguntas de angustia y total estupefacción.

Rin miro una vez más el lugar de donde venia el sapo, no noto nada raro, miro al sapo confundida mientras era "empujada" para que se montara en el dragón.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando vio de lejos una silueta moverse con rapidez hacia ellos, su corazón comenzó a latir y fue entonces cuando decidió hacerle caso al demonio sapo.

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¡No escaparan esta vez! –escucho el grito provenir de sus espaldas y se topo con la mirada grisácea directamente sobre sus ojos avellana. Ah-un trato de elevarse en el aire pero una garra fue más veloz y le detuvo antes que se moviera con libertad.

Ryûkutsekain halo con facilidad la cola del dragón de dos cabezas, arrojándolo con fuerza al suelo. Jaken y Rin fueron arrojados a varios metros de distancia del dragón y el peli violeta.

-Esta vez no se irán –sentencio con arrogancia arrojando a Ah-un con facilidad hacia algunos arbustos, derribando a su paso algunos árboles.

-Rin, corre –dijo en voz baja el sapo fingiendo estar inconsciente sobre el pasto, mirando fijamente a la chica –Lo mantendré aquí lo más que pueda, huye –sabiendo que la chica no le haría caso, se puso de pie, corriendo hacia el peli violeta quien de inmediato noto al sapo moverse.

-Jaken-sama…No –susurro la chica observando como el sapo fue atrapado por Ryûkutsekain y de igual forma arrojado con mucha facilidad hacia donde el dragón de dos cabezas.

Entonces la miro de nuevo, recordando ese rostro. Rin se tenso al instante, sujetando su katana con fuerza, recogiéndola con velocidad y desenvainándola.

No pensaba huir, ya no más. Era hora de demostrar que no era una niña y podía defenderse. El peli violeta ladeo su cabeza con burla, admirando la frágil figura humana que se ponía en guardia para atacarlo. Divertido, pensó.

Rin por su parte también observo con duda al hombre que tenia al frente, detallándolo lentamente. Y preguntándose porque se había quedado en silencio solo observándola. Frunció el seño apretujando su katana con fuerza. Ryûkutsekain soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Quién eres? –cuestiono la chica algo temblorosa, manteniendo su mirada fija en la armadura y vestimenta del demonio. No recibió respuesta alguna y alzo con rapidez su mirada chocando con la de él. Volvió a fruncir el seño y un brillo apareció en sus ojos, el mismo que aparecía cuando manejaba el filo de su katana.

El peli violeta lo noto, y clavo su mirada en las avellanas de Rin. no pudo reprimir una ligera sorpresa al mirarla a los ojos y por un momento titubeo…

-_Esa mirada...¿Mitsuk –_sacudió un poco su cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos antes de terminarlos –_No…ella…-_bajo su mirada, ocultándola tras su flequillo.

-¿Sabes? –Hablo en voz alta mirando a Rin –Sesshomaru…–dijo burlón observando la sorpresa en los ojos de la muchacha - necesita compañía –termino de decirle, observándola mientras arremetía contra ella….

Continuara…..

* * *

**Hola minna-san! Tanto, pero en verdad tanto tiempo sin seguir con esta historia. Pido una disculpa para aquellos que seguían este fic y que por razones de esta irresponsable mujer no continuaron siguendola. La cosa fue: flojera. Para ser honesta ya tenía los capitulos hasta este ultimo, y no lo actualizaba. De acuerdo, una disculpa más**** XD**

**Espero que ojala sgan este fic que de aqui en adelante actualizare puntualmente. y si no es mucho pedir espero sus reviews con opiniones, criticas constructivas y alguno que otro regaño jaja , absténganse de ofensas XD ok ya! Jajaja una enorme disculpa y agradecería sus reviews**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo minna-san!**


End file.
